Not Another High School Teen Story
by Rowen-Gwen
Summary: Bella und Alice ziehen zu Charlie nach Forks. Dort treffen sie Edward und Emmett und deren besten Freund Jasper. Was sich zwischen Edward und Bella anbahnt scheint mehr zu sein als ein einfacher Flirt. Doch können beide über ihren Schatten springen?
1. Prolog

„Verdammt, Bella. Warum redest du nicht einfach mit ihm?"

„Aber ich rede doch jeden Tag mit ihm in der Schule." Ich wandte mich ihr zu.

„Ja, du redest mit ihm, aber ich meine richtiges Reden, nicht dumme Sprüche klopfen. Wann kommst du endlich aus dir heraus und zeigst ihm, was du empfindest?"

„Das geht nicht Alice, er ist ein Player."

„Na und? Und was bitte schön ist meine Schwester?" langsam aber sicher wurde sie wütend.

„Ich bin kein Player." zischte ich durch meine Zähne.

„Ach nein? Was ist meine Schwester dann, wenn nicht eine femme fatale?" Ein Funkeln war in ihre Augen getreten, ein Funkeln, vor dem ich normalerweise Angst gehabt hätte. Aber heute war nicht normalerweise. Heute funkelte ich zurück.

„Ich bin kein Meneater! Außerdem ist das Spiel gerade erst interessant geworden."

„Also bist du doch ein Player." schloss meine Schwester triumphierend.

„Ich brauch einfach noch mehr Bauern, mit deren Opfer ich ihn ablenken kann."

„Ihr macht was? Ihr spielt Schach mit euren Mitmenschen?" Ihre Stimme schraubte sich zwei Oktaven höher als gewöhnlich. „Und was bin ich in eurem bescheuerten Schachspiel? Auch nur ein Bauernopfer?"

„Nein, meine Süße. Du bist meine Dame. Und mit dir werde ich im richtigen Augenblick seine Dame in die Ecke treiben."

„Na, dann schau mal zu, wie du dich ohne Dame schlägst. Denn ich spiel nicht mehr mit."

„Och Alice bitte. Du stehst gerade auf einer so günstigen Position und beim nächsten Zug gehört dir sein Läufer."

„Bella, du kannst das nicht von mir verlangen."

„Wer nichts wagt, der nichts gewinnt." erwiderte ich mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Isabella Marie Swan, überlege dir gut, ob der Preis dein Herz als Einsatz rechtfertigt." sagte sie sehr eindringlich, bevor sie sich umdrehte, und mit kleinen, schnellen Schritten die Treppe zu unserem Zimmer hoch lief.

„In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt!" rief ich ihr hinterher, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich noch gehört hatte.

Beschwörend murmelte ich vor mir hin: „Das Ergebnis rechtfertigt die Mittel." Ich zückte mein Handy, um einen Anruf zu tätigen, mein nächster Zug musste gut überlegt sein.


	2. Wir

**Hier präsentiere ich euch das erste richtige Kapitel einem breiten Publikum. Mal schauen, wer darauf anspringt. Angeloi von hat Beta gelesen. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu der Version auf ein paar Unstimmigkeiten geändert.**

**Wir**

„Wir werden in wenigen Minuten landen. Bitte schnallen sie sich wieder an." Die typische Stimme einer Stewardess hallte aus den Lautsprechern.

„Jetzt hör bitte auf rumzuzappeln und beruhige dich mal, alles wird gut werden."

„Das denkst auch nur du. Was wenn er mich nicht mag?"

„Jeder mag dich und jetzt hör auf an deiner Unterlippe zu nagen, das ist mein Zeichen für Nervosität nicht deines."

„Ja, aber du hast mir doch verboten, umherzuhüpfen." Ich wandte meinen Blick nach rechts und lächelte meine Schwester an. Sie sah wirklich besorgt aus, daher legte ich den Arm um ihre Schultern, worauf sie ihren Kopf an mich lehnte. Sanft streichelte ihre Seite. „Es wird alles gut werden. Wir werden uns ganz schnell eingewöhnen und neue Freunde gewinnen und Charlie wird dich lieben wie seine eigene Tochter." Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, jetzt gebrauchte ich schon dieselben Worte wie Mum, als sie uns zum Flughafen gebracht hatte.

Ihre Stimme halte mir immer noch im Kopf umher. „_Pass gut auf Alice auf. Du weißt ja, sie ist soooooo sensibel_." Achja und was war ich? Nur weil ich größer und älter als sie war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht auch jemanden brauchte, der mich ab und zu in den Arm nahm. STOP vielleicht sollte ich mich erstmal vorstellen, damit ein paar Sachen von Anfang an geklärt sind. Mein Name ist Isabella Marie Swan, ich bin 19 Jahre alt und 1m68 groß. Meine Haare sind kastanienbraun und dank Alice mit leichten, Hennaroten Strähnchen durchzogen.

Ich habe meiner Meinung nach, die langweiligsten schokobraunen Augen auf der ganzen Welt und meine Haut ist so blass, wie die eines Albinos. Das kleine, quirlige, zurzeit etwas unzurechnungsfähige Wesen, das ich in meinem Arm habe, ist meine Schwester Marie Alice Brandon, von allen nur Alice genannt. Ihr fragt euch jetzt, warum sie einen anderen Nachnamen trägt als ich? Nun, das ist eine etwas komplizierte Geschichte und hat viel mit unserer Mutter zu tun: Renee.

Als ich wenige Monate alt war, hielt Renee es nicht mehr bei meinem Vater, ihrem Ehemann Charlie, in Forks aus und zog weg. Kaum in einer neuen Stadt angekommen, stürzte sie sich in eine leidenschaftliche und leider total naive Beziehung mit einem erfolglosen Musiker. Das Resultat dieser Beziehung war eine Blitzhochzeit in Las Vegas und meine Schwester Alice, welche die schwarzen Haare und die smaragdgrünen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt hatte.

Auch diese Ehe hielt nicht ewig und so gewöhnten Alice und ich uns schon sehr schnell an die wechselnden Freunde unserer Mutter. Zum Glück hatte sie bisher noch nicht geheiratet. Bis jetzt, wohl gemerkt. Gerade befanden wir uns auf den Landeanflug auf Seattle / Tacoma, von wo aus wir in eine kleinere Maschine umsteigen würden, um schließlich auf dem Quillayute Airport bei Forks zu landen, wo uns mein Vater Charlie abholen sollte. Unsere Mutter arbeitete als Journalistin freiberuflich für alle großen Zeitschriften Nordamerikas und jetzt war sie gerade mit Phil, ihrem neuen Lebensgefährten und wunderbaren Fotographen, irgendwo zwischen Venedig und Shanghai auf der Suche nach der Seidenstraße. Ihr Plan war es, mit Motorrädern an der Wüste Gobi vorbei nach China zu gelangen, um sowohl den alten Weg der Seidenstraße zu erkunden, als auch den Spuren der Sven Hedin Expeditionen zu folgen. Problem war nur, unsere Mutter konnte gar kein Motorrad fahren, aber Einwände unsererseits, tat sie wie so oft mit einem Augenverdreher und einem Achselzucken ab.

National Geographics sponsorte das auf sechs Monate angelegte Projekt und ich war schon gespannt, in welchem Zustand ich Renee zurück erwarten durfte. _Hör auf dir dauernd Sorgen zu machen, Bella. Phil passt schon gut auf sie auf._ Ich seufzte. Das tat er bestimmt, allerdings war er in vielerlei Hinsicht genauso naiv und nicht erwachsen wie Mum.

„Was meinst du, wie lange sie wegbleiben?" Alice riss mich aus meinen grüblerischen Gedanken.

„Sechs Monate sind angepeilt, aber rechne lieber noch mal zwei drauf."

„Wieso?" Sie klang skeptisch.

„Na einen Monat, weil sie sich in der Wüste garantiert verfahren. Von den Beiden kann doch keiner eine Karte lesen geschweige denn ein GPS-Gerät bedienen. Und den anderen Monat, wegen Flitterwochen auf Polynesien."

„Was? Flitterwochen? Also mir hat sie nichts davon gesagt. Dir etwa?" Alice klang jetzt nicht nur überrascht sondern auch wütend, ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Nein, gesagt hat sie noch nichts. Aber du kennst doch Mum. Hast du nicht ihren Blick gesehen? Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie auf der Reise an irgendeinem seltsamen Ritual teilnimmt, wie dreimal über einen Stock springen, ein berauschendes Getränk trinken und Worte in einer seltsamen Sprache nachsagen, und dann schwuppdiewupp mit Phil verheiratet ist. Aber du kannst ja ihre nächste Hochzeit ausrichten", fügte ich mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln hinzu. Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus.

„Na immer hin scheint er besser zu sein, als der letzte. Weißt du noch? Das muss Steve gewesen sein, der mit dem sexy Arsch."

„Nein, Steve war der mit den buschigen Augenbrauen. Kai war der mit dem heißen Achtersteven. Aber alles noch harmlos im Vergleich zu Martin und seinen Börsenfonds."

„Komm, der war solide und respektabel."

„Ja genau so hörte sich der Sex auch an: solide und respektabel."

„Bella, du hast doch wohl nicht etwa an der Tür gelauscht?"

„Nein, meine herzallerliebste Schwester, wenn du dich noch gütigst daran erinnerst, mein Zimmer lag gleich neben Mums Schlafzimmer und mein Bett neben ihrem. Ich hatte also Rundumbeschallung. Zum Glück ging die Beziehung ja nicht lange."

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Möchtegern Öko, der sich nur einmal im Monat mit kaltem Wasser wusch und sich nur makrobiotisch ernährte?"

„Ohja, besonders, weil er mir jeden Morgen, Mittag und Abend regelmäßig das Essen vermieste und außerdem behauptete, ich wäre nur so aufgeschwemmt, weil ich die Algensuppe nicht essen würde. Aber du standest ja voll auf diese Algenburger." Sie schüttelte sich bei den Gedanken, als das ekelhafte Zeug. In dieser Zeit hatte sie ihr komplettes Taschengeld für vernünftiges Essen ausgeben und noch zusätzlich Zeitungen ausgetragen, um ihr Budget weiter zu erhöhen. Plötzlich kicherte sie. Alice schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Aber am besten war doch Pierre, der versucht hat im Keller eine Hanfplantage anzulegen und dabei vergaß, dass die Pflanzen Licht brauchen." Jetzt kicherte auch Alice.

„War das nicht auch der Typ, der Mum dazu überreden wollte, nach Indien zu ziehen und als Eremiten in der Einsamkeit zu leben? Der hat doch den Tag immer mit Trommeln begrüßt. Nackt!"

Mit den Gedanken bei den verschiedenen Exfreunde unserer Mutter hatten wir gar nicht bemerkt, dass das Flugzeug schon auf der Landebahn aufgesetzt hatte und nun sanft ausrollte. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Das Fliegen machte mir jetzt schon fast nichts mehr aus, aber das Starten und Landen ließ doch meinen Magen immer wieder Kapriolen schlagen.

„Alice, wie viel Zeit haben wir, bis die Maschine nach Forks startet?"

„Eine Stunde noch bis zum Einchecken? Warum?"

„Weil ich mir dann jetzt endlich ein Frühstück gönnen werde." Kaum gesagt, steuerte ich ein Frühstückscafé an und bestellte mir eine große Portion Pancakes mit Ahornsirup.

„Oh mein Gott, Bella. Weißt du wie viele Kalorien das sind?" Alice klang jetzt schon fast hysterisch.

„Genug, dass ich hoffentlich satt werde." Mmmmhh, die waren echt lecker und so luftig locker und zart. Ich hoffte, dass Charlie nichts dagegen haben würde, wenn ich regelmäßig seine Küche in Beschlag nahm.

„Aber ... du hattest... doch heute schon etwas", stotterte sie.

„Ja, aber nur einen fettarmen Jogurt mit ein paar gewaltfrei geernteten Dinkel-Körnern und einem in Stücke geschnittenen, sanft getöteten Apfel. Nichts, was dich über Stunden statt macht, außer man heißt Alice, ist nur 1m56 groß und wiegt immer noch 45 Kilo."

„Du könntest auch so viel wiegen, wenn du dich an meinen Ditätplan hieltest." Alice hielt viel von Plänen: Dem fünf Jahresplan mit unseren Lebenszielen, meinem Diätplan, dem Wochenplan, dem Tagesplan. Alles war geplant bei ihr, obwohl man das gerade bei ihrem wilden Wesen nicht erwartet hätte. Ich war eher die Ruhigere und Schüchterne von uns Beiden. Sie stürzte sich immer voller Begeisterung in neue Abenteuer und war enttäuscht, wenn ich ihr nur murrend folgte. Und doch war ich es gewesen, die ihr die Haare beim Kotzen aus dem Gesicht gehalten hatte, wann immer sie meinte, sich auf einer Party betrinken zu müssen, ich war diejenige, die sie immer wieder vom Boden aufkratzen durfte, wenn sie ihre Pläne über Bord warf und sich Hals über Kopf in einen bescheuerten Typen verknallte, der sie eh nur benutzte und zum Schluss sitzen ließ. Und da sollte ein Mensch nicht zynisch werden. Wahrscheinlich plante sie alles im Voraus, weil Mum immer mit uns durch die Gegend gezogen war, wohin es sie gerade verschlug.

Während Alice immer noch auf ihren Märchenprinzen wartete, ein weiterer Punkt auf unserem fünf Jahresplan, irgendwo gleich neben dem Ziel die High School mit Auszeichnung zu bestehen und Bankmanagement zu studieren, hatte ich mit der Romantik abgeschlossen und meinen Seelenverwandten, sollte es ihn denn geben, ins Nirwana geschickt. Wenn die Typen meinten, sie könnten mich benutzen, dann waren sie bei mir an der falschen Adresse, das Spiel konnte ich auch spielen. Wenn sie sich dieses Jahr dem erstbesten Typen an den Hals schmiss, der sie versuchte mit einem Gedicht zu beeindrucken und der sie dann auch noch verließ, dann Gnade ihm Gott. Nicht umsonst hatte ich das ganze letzte Jahr hindurch einen Karatekurs besucht.

Ich musste wohl sehr grimmig geschaut haben, denn Alice sah mich besorgt an. „Dein Diätplan? Was für einen Diätplan?", fragte ich grübelnd. „Ach ja." Ich tat so, als sei es mir gerade wieder eingefallen. „Du meinst das warme Salatblatt und die halbe Möhre jeden Abend und die zwei Stunden Joggen und anderthalb Stunden Schwimmen und dann noch das Kardiotraining. Sorry Süße, aber da hab ich lieber ein paar Pfund mehr auf den Rippen und damit die Gewissheit, dass meine Chancen gut stehen, die nächste Pandemie zu überleben. Und sei dir sicher, die Nächste kommt bestimmt." Jetzt schaute Alice grimmig, sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn ich mich über ihren Fitness- und Diätwahn lustig machte.

Was waren sie und Mum nicht schon alles gewesen, von Urköstlern über Rohköstler über Makrobioten, zu Vegetariern und das alles wegen irgendwelchen komischen Typen. Sie hatten es sogar mal als Veganer versucht, nach 14 Tagen aber wieder aufgegeben. Ich dagegen hatte längst aufgehört, irgendetwas zu sagen, ich kochte ihnen ihr Essen nach ihren Vorschriften und wartete ab, bis sich die Lage wieder normalisiert hatte. Meist war das nach einem Monat schon der Fall. Jetzt versuchte Alice es gerade mit dem guten alten Klassiker „einfach nichts essen".

„Oh Bella, jetzt müssen wir unser aber beeilen. Sonst verpassen wir noch den Flieger." Und schon war sie wieder nervös. Ich verzog das Gesicht und ging gemächlichen Schrittes hinter ihr her. Wenn Alice so hetzte, hatten wir noch eine halbe Stunde, mindestens. Am Gate angelangt, hatten wir noch genau dreiunddreißig Minuten, bevor wir das Flugzeug besteigen konnten. Wow, meine Zeiteinschätzungen wurden immer besser. Und wieder begann sie mich nach Charlie auszufragen.

„Hat er wirklich gesagt, dass er sich freut?"

„Hat er!", knurrte ich durch die Zähne.

„Was hat er denn genau gesagt?" Alice gab einfach nicht auf.

„Ach Alice, an alle Einzelheiten kann ich mich wirklich nicht erinnern", stöhnte ich auf.

„Komm schon, bitte, bitte." Ich wusste, sie würde jetzt so lange weiter quengeln, bis ich nachgab.

„Also gut." Ich gab mal wieder auf und holte tief Luft. „Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, hat er gesagt, ich zitiere jetzt wörtlich: Isabella Marie Swan wie kannst du nur so jemanden mitbringen? Und dann ist sie noch nicht mal meine Tochter! Was glaubt deine Mutter eigentlich wer sie ist? Als hätte ich nicht genug andere Sorgen, als mich um einen zusätzlichen Esser zu kümmern." Ich merkte augenblicklich, dass mein Sarkasmus hier fehl am Platz gewesen war. Ihre Lippe zitterte und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen überrollte mich, ich konnte einfach nicht sehen, wenn sie litt. Sofort schloss ich sie in meine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare. Ich hätte mir auf die Zunge beißen können, warum konnte ich auch meine große Klappe nicht halten? Hatte ich erwähnt, ich sei schüchtern und Alice die Wilde? Das stimmt auch irgendwie, nur hatte ich eine große Klappe und Alice weckte in jedem den Beschützerinstinkt.

Ja, Alice war die Ausgelassene, wenn es darum ging, sich ohne Überlegen in ein Abenteuer zu stürzen, dann war sie die Richtige dafür. Ich war zwar die Ruhigere von uns beiden, hatte es aber faustdick hinter den Ohren, denn einer musste uns ja heil aus Alice tollkühnen Aktionen wieder herausbekommen. Außerdem konnte ich ziemlich gut mit flotten Sprüchen meine Schüchternheit überdecken.

„Ach Süße, das meinte ich doch nur scherzhaft. Nein, Charlie freut sich, dich zu sehen und ist ganz wild darauf, dich kennen zu lernen. Er wird dich lieben. Jeder liebt dich. Wahrscheinlich wird er mich auf der Straße aussetzen und dich gleich adoptieren." Puh, ich hatte es geschafft, ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", fragte sie schüchtern nach und hob den Kopf von meiner Brust, um mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Natürlich bin ich ganz sicher. Vergiss, was ich eben gesagt habe." Um die Stimmung weiter anzuheben, fügte ich noch hinzu: „Wenn ihr mich dann aussetzt, kann das bitte auf einem Rastplatz mit Klettergerüst sein? Dann hab ich wenigstens etwas Ablenkung, bevor die Leute aus dem Tierheim kommen und mich abholen." Sie boxte mir spielerisch in die Seite, das war meine kleine Alice, ich atmete erleichtert auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich denke schon." Sie zog mich noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung und ich drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf das Haar. Für mich würde die Welt untergehen, würde ich sie eines Tages verlieren. Sie war mein Ein und Alles, sie war meine Familie, sie war die Einzige, die wusste, wie ich mich fühlte, die erlebt hatte, warum ich so wurde, wie ich bin, immer mit einem lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen und mit dem Bedürfnis das Leben so zu leben, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Mit Schrecken sah ich dem Augenblick entgegen, an dem sie mich wegen einem Kerl verlassen würde. Bis jetzt hatte sie zu meinem Glück immer nur Arschlöcher abbekommen, aber sie würde ihn irgendwann finden, ihren Seelengefährten, ihre große Liebe und ich würde sie gehen lassen müssen, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, damit sie nicht den Schmerz in meinem Herzen sah. Aber bis dahin würden wir die beste Zeit unseres Lebens haben. Wir waren jung, wir waren attraktiv, wir waren neu auf der Schule, also: „Lasst die Spiele beginnen."

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?" _Mist! Hatte ich das letzte etwa laut gedacht?_

„Nichts, nichts", beeilte ich mich ihr zu entgegnen. Zum Glück entband mich der Aufruf für unseren Flug vor weiteren Antworten.

Irgendwie hatte ich Bedenken vor unserer Zeit bei Charlie, auch wenn ich das Alice nicht zeigen wollte. Ich kannte ihn nicht, aber er war mein Vater, also ein Mann und er war der Chief of Police in Forks. Wir waren schon früh eigenständig geworden, da Renee uns wegen ihrem Job sehr oft alleine lassen musste. Außerdem konnten wir vor Mum unsere Partyexzesse, das Komasaufen und auch das Aufwachen nach durchzechten Nächten in fremden Betten gut verbergen. Wir hatte eine stumme Absprache mit ihr: Wir würden ihre neuen Liebhaber klaglos akzeptieren, dafür schaute sie weg, wenn wir zu spät und mit rotgeränderten Augen zu Hause erschienen. Das würde Charlie sicher nicht genauso handhaben. Nicht, dass Mum sich keine Sorgen machte, aber ich war volljährig und Alice alt genug, um selbst über unser Leben entscheiden. Aber es gab eine Sache, bei der war sie unnachgiebig gewesen. Wir mussten um jeden Preis verhüten, denn sie wollte nicht, dass es uns ähnlich erging wie ihr damals, als sie mich mit achtzehn Jahren zur Welt brachte. Deshalb nahmen Alice und ich seit unserem sechzehnten Lebensjahr die Pille und in unserem Haushalt gab es mehr Kondome als in einem Drogeriemarkt. Selbst als wir gestern die Koffer packten, hatte sie überall noch eine Packung extra dazugelegt. Wir legten es auf keinen Fall darauf an, aber „es" konnte schon ab und zu passieren und es war immer besser, vorbereitet zu sein.

Bei Charlie würden andere Spielregeln herrschen und vor diesen fürchtete ich mich. Sobald ich das Gefühl bekam, mein Freiraum würde eingeschränkt, benahm ich mich wie ein klaustrophobischer Mensch in einem stecken gebliebenen Fahrstuhl. Ohne ein Wort von dem zu hören, was Alice mir gerade erzählte, starrte ich aus dem Fenster. Irgendwann musste ihr mein Schweigen doch aufgefallen sein, denn sie fragte mich, worüber ich nachdachte.

„Wie er so ist." War meine lapidare Antwort.

„Wie ist wer so?"

„Ach Alice." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Wie mag wohl Charlie sein?"

„Was weiß ich! Männlich? Ende Dreißig? Keine Ahnung."

„Aber er ist mein Vater und ich weiß nichts von ihm. Ich hab ihn erst zweimal gesehen, dass eine mal war ich acht und das andere mal zwölf, da hab ich noch Brille und Zahnspange getragen." _Und sah aus wie ein Yeti_.

Dank Alice Stylingtipps trug ich jetzt entweder eine modische Brille oder Kontaktlinsen. Beide Male hatte Mum etwas in Seattle zu tun gehabt und mich mitgeschleppt, damit ich mich für einen Nachmittag mit Charlie traf. Sie hielt viel auf ihren Einfall unser Vater-Tochter-Verhältnis aufzufrischen. _Vater-Tochter-Verhältnis! Dass ich nicht lache!_ Da hatte ich mit unserem Nachbarn Mr. Knisselbüssel, der in Bosten zwei Monate über uns wohnte, ein engeres Verhältnis und das, obwohl er schon mindestens neunzig und scheintot war und darüber hinaus auch noch meinen Namen nicht behalten konnte. Ja, ich hatte definitiv ein engeres Verhältnis zu Mr. Knisselbüssel. Apropos Kontaktlinsen, ich musste mir unbedingt noch einmal diese roten Teile besorgen. Als ob Alice meine Gedanken hätte lesen können, widersprach sie mir sofort.

„Nein, du wirst diese roten Kontaktlinsen nie wieder anziehen."

„Och Alice. Das Lila meiner Augen sah doch lustig aus." Ich konnte genauso gut quengeln wie sie.

„Nur über meine Leiche. Das Ergebnis war schlimmer als bei einem Junkie!"

„Nichts leichter als das", sagte ich und legte ihr spielerisch die Hände um den Hals, um einmal ganz kurz zuzudrücken.

„Was soll das?", krächzte sie.

„Na, ich bring dich um, denn ich darf sie ja nur über deiner Leiche tragen."

Sie stöhnte auf: „Keine Luft, Bella."

„Sorry" Sofort ließen meine Hände ab von ihrem Hals ab und fuhren vorsichtig über die Druckstellen, die meine Finger hinterlassen hatten. Ich hatte mal wieder meine Kraft und ihre Prädisposition für Blutergüsse unterschätzt. Sie kramte nach einem Taschenspiegel und musterte ihr Ebenbild genau.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Na ja, zum Glück nichts, was man nicht mit etwas Make-up überdecken kann", antwortete sie mir mit einem kleinen Seufzer. „Hilfst du mir schnell, ich möchte nicht, dass Charlie einen Schrecken bekommt, wenn er mich so sieht."

Zu allem Überfluss holte uns Charlie von dem Flugplatz mit seinem Streifenwagen ab. _Na wunderbar, jetzt weiß jeder, dass du Chief Swans Tochter bist! Aloha Freiheit, Willkommen Knast._

„Hey Bella. Schön euch hier zu haben." Er kam mit einem verlegenen Lächeln zu mir. Ich war genauso verlegen wie er. Wie begrüßt man seinen Vater, den man nicht kennt? Händeschütteln geht ja mal gar nicht. Kuss auf die Wange? Aber Mum sagte immer, dass Charlie nie über seine Gefühle sprach, geschweige denn zeigte. Das hatte ich wohl von ihm geerbt. Nennt mich einfach Elinor Dashwood. Also kam nur noch eine Umarmung in Frage. Zum Glück schienen wir beide dieselbe Idee zu haben, dadurch konnte kein peinlicher Moment entstehen.

„Hallo Dad. War nett von dir, dass wir zu dir kommen konnten." Alice stand etwas abseits und bewachte unsere Koffer, noch nicht einmal unseren halben Kleiderschrank konnten wir mitnehmen. Wobei, eigentlich waren in drei der vier Koffer nur Alice Sachen. Sie liebte nämlich das Shoppen. Ich zwar auch, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr fehlte mir einfach das Geld.

„Aber das ist doch klar. Du musst Alice sein. Bella hat mir so viel von dir erzählt." Hatte ich nicht, aber bei Dad hatte anscheinend auch der Beschützerinstinkt eingesetzt.

„Hallo Charlie", sagte meine kleine Schwester ziemlich schüchtern.

„Ach nenn' mich doch einfach Dad. Immerhin bist du Bellas Schwester, also auch irgendwie ein Stück meine Tochter." Die Logik, die hinter diesem Satz stand, erschloss sich mir zwar nicht sofort, aber es schien genau das gewesen zu sein, was Alice hören wollte. Sie strahlte Vater an und hüpfte ihm förmlich in die Arme.

„Na, mach mal halblang, kleiner Wildfang. Willst doch einen alten Mann nicht umrennen." Als ich Charlie half unsere Koffer in den Kofferraum zu wuchten, _hatte Alice etwa Trainingshanteln eingepackt?!_, flüsterte ich ihm zu: „Danke Dad. Das war nett von dir. Sie hatte sich schon richtige Sorgen gemacht, ob du sie akzeptieren würdest."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kein Problem Bells, sie gehört zu dir und Renee und damit zur Familie."


	3. Gracie Lou Freebush

**Gracie Lou Freebush**

Am anderen Morgen fuhren wir zur High School. Da es regnete, nahm ich neben meiner Schwester in dem Truck Platz. Der Motor röhrte auf wie ein Hirsch in der Paarungszeit.

„Oh, Gott, ist dieses Vehikel langsam". stöhnte ich auf und versuchte mir die peinliche Szene vorzustellen, wenn wir auf den Schulhof fuhren. Falls wir bis dahin überhaupt kommen würden, ohne dass uns die Rostlaube unter unseren Füßen zusammenbrach.. Am besten ich würde beim Aussteigen noch hinfallen das wäre dann die Krönung des Tages_. Und hier sehen sie die durchgeknallten Schwestern Alice und Bella. Füttern und Streicheln erlaubt._

„Mecker nicht so herum. Ich finde es furchtbar nett von Dad... äh, ich meine Charlie, dass er uns den Wagen gekauft hat."

„Sag ruhig Dad zu ihm. Aber warum konnte es kein Schnelleres oder wenigstens Neueres sein? Das hier ist ja bestimmt schon Urgroßmutter in Autojahren! Hast du die Reifen gesehen? Und erst die Felgen. Der Lack könnte auch mal erneuert werden. Vielleicht kann man den Motor austauschen", überlegte ich. „Allerdings muss dann die Karosserie Rostfrei sein, sonst bringt das nichts." Ich spielte an den Radioknöpfen. „Also hier muss dringend ein neues Radio rein. Ohne Musik geht ja schon mal gar nicht."

„Stört es dich nicht?"

„Hörst du mir eigentlich nicht zu Alice? Ich hab doch gerade gesagt, was mich an dem Auto stört: Reifen, Felgen, Rost, Motor, an den Auspuff will ich lieber gar nicht erst denken."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Ziemlich blöde Aktion, wenn man bedachte, dass sie am Steuer saß. Das Auto machte auch sofort einen Schlenker und hätte ich ihr nichts ins Lenkrad gegriffen, hätte sie uns wahrscheinlich gegen einen Baum gesetzt.

„Verdammt Alice, schau auf die Straße, während du fährst. Meine erste Aktion soll nicht der Abtransport in einem Leichensack sein!"

„Jaja, jetzt hab dich doch nicht so. Ich pass ja schon auf."

„Morgen fahr ich mit dem Fahrrad und wenn ein Blizzard über mich hinwegfegt", zischte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Ach stell dich nicht so an."

„Mich anstellen? Dein Fahrstil ist gemeingefährlich. Dad hätte dir kein Auto schenken dürfen."

„Charlie hat es dir geschenkt", gab Alice leise zu bedenken. Ich konnte die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Nein, er hat es **uns **geschenkt. Es ist ebenso dein Auto wie auch meines und ich verzichte gerne darauf. Und jetzt hör verdammt noch mal auf, ihn Charlie zu nennen. Er hat selbst gesagt, dass du für ihn wie eine Tochter bist. Du bist seine Tochter, auch wenn du keine Chromosomen von ihm abbekommen hast. Wenn dich das stört, können wir uns auch gegenseitig die Finger aufritzen und unser Blut miteinander vermengen. Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass viele von meinen Zellen bei dir überleben würden, aber wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, gehe ich das Risiko einer Blutvergiftung gerne ein." Um meine Worte zu bekräftigen, zog ich mein Klappmesser aus der hinteren Hosentasche, ließ es allerdings ungeöffnet, bei Alice Fahrweise musste man mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen und ich wollte mir nicht selber die Klinge in die Brust jagen.

Meine Ahnung hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Mitten auf der Straße machte sie eine Vollbremsung und ich wurde unsanft nach vorne gegen meinen Gurt geschleudert.

„Mach das nicht noch einmal, Marie Alice Brandon", fauchte ich sie wütend an.

Doch sie beachtete meine Proteste gar nicht, sondern umarmte mich stürmisch und drückte mir einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.

„Dann ist es dir Recht, wenn ich ihn Dad nenne? Und ich darf das Auto behalten? Danke, danke, danke. Du bist die beste Schwester, die ich habe!"

„Ich bin ja auch die einzige", bemerkte ich lakonisch.

„Von der ich weiß. Nachher laufen noch ein paar Geschwister von mir herum, weil mein Vater Beziehungen zu irgendwelchen Groupies unterhielt." Sie startete den Motor wieder neu, bei der abrupten Bremsung war der Motor abgesoffen.

„Ne glaub ich nicht. Das wüsstest du längst. So viele überaktive Wesen wie du können sich nicht verstecken. Du wärst der Albtraum jedes Zeugenschutzprogrammes. Innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden wüsste jeder Gangster in einem dreißig Meilen Radius Bescheid." Sie streckte mir zur Antwort die Zunge heraus.

„Steck das weg, du machst mir damit Angst." Sie nickte zu meinem Messer hinunter.

„Warum hast du es eigentlich dabei?"

„Damit ich jedem Kerl, der dir in den nächsten Monaten an die Wäsche will, die Eier abschneiden kann."

„Du weißt doch, dass Waffen an Schulen nicht erlaubt sind."

„Ich werde es ja niemandem unter die Nase halten. Und eine Verwarnung mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bella, bitte, mach hier keinen Ärger." Sie schaute mich besorgt an. Wenn sie wüsste, was ich noch so alles mit nach Forks gebracht hatte, dann wären Klappmesser oder andere Waffen ihre geringste Sorge.

„Sind wir bald da?" Ich versuchte mich an einer Imitation des Esels von Shrek2.

„Ja, ich denke, es sind nur noch fünf Minuten. Wenn ich der Wegbeschreibung von Charlie trauen darf."

„Sind wir schon da?"

„Ja, das hab ich doch gerade gesagt." Alice hatte mein Zitat nicht verstanden, also musste ich deutlicher werden.

„Sind wir jetzt da?"

„Esel! Halts Maul!" Sie hatte es begriffen.

„Das war aber eine ziemlich freie Zitation." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie viel Kaffee hast du heute Morgen schon getrunken?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Nicht genug!" Ich seufzte auf. Kaffee war meine Droge, die einzige, die mir Alice ungestraft durchgehen ließ. Wobei es mir mehr auf den Zucker ankam, den ich mir in den Kaffee tat, als das Koffein selber. „Nach meiner Rechnung hatte ich drei Tassen."

„Das sind fünf zu viel." Jetzt war ich an der Reihe ihr die Zunge herauszustrecken. Alice kicherte nur.

„Was denn?"

„Ich glaub wir benehmen uns wie Fünfjährige und dabei halten wir Mum immer Vorträge, wie erwachsen wir wären." Jetzt grinste ich auch. Doch das Lächeln verging mir, denn Alice fuhr bereits auf den Parkplatz vor der Schule. Da es aufgehört hatte zu regnen, standen die meisten Schüler noch draußen und unterhielten sich. Bei dem Geräusch des sich nähernden Trucks wandten sich sämtliche Köpfe in unsere Richtung. Dass Alice zuerst auch noch drei Anläufe zum Einparken brauchte und schließlich zwei Plätze beanspruchte, war nicht gerade hilfreich. Ich vergrub kurz den Kopf in meinen Händen, bevor ich schnell noch Lipgloss auflegte, um dann mit meiner Schwester den Wagen zu verlassen.

Wir wurden schlimmer angestarrt als zwei Außerirdische in Raumanzügen. Bei keiner einzigen Schule war es bisher so heftig gewesen, aber der ausschlaggebende Faktor war wahrscheinlich die Tatsache, dass alle Schüler, wirklich alle, wussten, dass meine Mutter nicht nur vor der Hochzeit schwanger gewesen war, nein, sie auch als „die Weggelaufene" galt. Grrrrrrr. Das konnte ja mal heiter werden.

„Warum starren, die uns alle so an?" Alice war es jetzt auch schon aufgefallen. „Hab ich irgendetwas auf der Nase?" Ich schaute sie prüfend an. Sie sah aus wie immer: das kurze Haar stachelig, nach allen Seiten abstehend, ein gelbes Top zusammen mit einem schwarzen Mini kombiniert, dazu Ballerinas. Alice konnte so etwas tragen, sie hätte zwar auch in einem Kartoffelsack schick ausgesehen, aber so hatte sie gerade die Körpertemperatur der Jungs zum Sieden gebracht.

Ich hatte mich heute für ein türkises T-Shirt mit einer schwarzen Röhre und roten Chucks entschieden. Dazu trug ich meine Mähne zum Pferdeschwanz gebändigt.

„Nein, du siehst toll aus. Ich schätze, es liegt daran, dass sie von Renee Bescheid wissen."

„Oh, ok. Dann lass uns mal schauen, dass wir hier schleunigst wegkommen."

Alle Schulen waren irgendwo nach dem gleichen Prinzip aufgebaut, außer sie stammten aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert und selbst die ähnelten sich untereinander schon wieder. Daher fanden wir das Sekretariat ziemlich schnell. Alice klopfte zaghaft und nach einem kaum verständlichen „Herein", traten wir in den Raum.

„Hallo, wir sind die beiden neuen Schülerinnen", sagte sie an eine kleine, wasserstoffblonde Frau Mitte fünfzig gewandt.

„Ah, ihr müsst dann Isabella Swan und Marie Brandon sein."

„Bella und Alice, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

„Nein, kein Problem. Hier ist euer Stundenplan, hier der Gebäudeplan und diesen Laufzettel lasst ihr bitte von allen Lehrern unterschreiben. Aber ich denke ihr kennt das Prozedere."

„Ja, wir sind oft genug umgezogen." _So an die dreißig Mal plus minus, grob geschätzt!_

Ich schaute mir den Stundenplan an.

„Was hast du jetzt?" fragte ich Alice auf dem Weg von dem Sekretäriat zu den Klassenräumen.

„Geschichte und du?"

„Mist, Mathe. Aber nach der Frühstückspause hab ich Biologie."

„Cool ich auch. Gib mal deinen Plan her, dann geht's schneller." Sie überflog ihn kurz und verkündete dann: „Also wenn ich Geschichte hab, hast du Mathe; statt Kunst und Wirtschaft hast du Französisch und Chemie. Warum du unbedingt Chemie belegen wolltest, kann ich immer noch nicht verstehen."

„Nicht jeder ist so begabt wie du. Ich hab's mehr mit den Sprachen. Oh, ich muss hier rein."

„Laut diesem Plan muss ich weiter. Wir sehen uns in der Cafeteria."

„In Ordnung, bis dann." Ich schaute mir den Plan genauer an und entdeckte einen Eintrag für heute Nachmittag. „Alice, ich glaub, du hast mir den falschen Stundenplan gegeben. Hier steht Theater-AG drauf und die wollte ich garantiert nicht besuchen."

„Nein, das ist richtig so." Sie entfernte sich mit hüpfenden Schritten.

„Alice, ich bring dich um", brüllte ich ihr hinter her. Doch sie lachte nur und drehte sich nicht um. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und wütend gesenktem Kopf stürmte ich in den Klassenraum. Ich prallte frontal gegen einen anderen Menschen. Solche peinliche Aktionen konnten auch nur mir passieren! Ich blickte nicht auf, als ich mich entschuldigte.

„Tut mir leid."

„Ist ja nichts passiert", antwortete mir eine tiefe, männliche Stimme. Belustigung schwang mit. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und hob die Augen vom Boden, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen. Auch er war einen Schritt zurückgewichen, um mich durch die Tür zu lassen. Nach kurzem Zögern, weil jeder auf den anderen wartete, bewegten wir uns gleichzeitig aufeinander zu. So wäre ich beinahe wieder in ihn hineingelaufen, doch er bewahrte mich vor dieser erneuten Peinlichkeit, indem er mich an den Schultern fasste und wir uns gemeinsam um 180° drehten.

„Du wolltest doch hier hinein?", fragte er besorgt, weil ich immer noch wie angewachsen feststand.

„Wenn hier Mathe ist", stotterte ich. _Mensch reiß dich zusammen und schau ihm endlich in die Augen. Der Fußboden redet nicht mit dir._ Der Junge war ein Schrank, groß und breit und muskulös. Nicht so fett wie ein Rausschmeißer in einer Disko, eher so stark durchtrainiert wie ein Boxer. Er hatte dunkelbraune Locken und seine Augenfarbe ähnelte meiner, schokofarben um die Pupille mit interessanten Einsprengsel in honiggold. Ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wenn du meinst, dass hier gleich die zwei schlimmsten Stunden des Tages stattfinden, dann bist du hier richtig." Ich hob die Augenbrauen an.

„So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer. Wenn Ms. MacNewsteen in den Raum kommt, gefriert selbst die Hölle Ich heiße übrigens Emmett Cullen und du?"

„Bella Swan." Ich streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, die er ergriff und fast zerquetschte.

„Autsch."

Sofort ließ er sie los und ich massierte mir die Fingerglieder.

„Tut mir leid."

„Bist du Boxer oder was?"

„Nein, Quarterback der Schulmannschaft."

„Das merkt man."

„Mr. Cullen, hätten Sie die Güte, mich vorbeizulassen oder wollen Sie den Beginn des Unterrichtes noch weiter hinauszögern?", unterbrach uns eine schneidende Stimme. Emmett machte ein ertapptes Gesicht und nuschelte eine Entschuldigung. Hinter ihm kam eine sehr kleine Frau zum Vorschein. Sehr klein, war übertrieben, sie war kleiner als Alice. Ihr eisgraues Haar war streng zu einem Knoten nach hinten gebunden. Ihre Kleidung war von der gleichen Farbe, ein grauer Rock, Bluse und Strickjacke. Ihre Nase war wie ein Adlerschnabel geformt und bog sich hinunter zu den zu einem Strich zusammengepressten Lippen. Sie musterte mich abschätzend und kalt.

„Wer sind Sie denn?" Ihre Stimme schnarrte. Ich musste etwas schlucken und antwortete mit weniger bestimmter Stimme als ich von mir gewohnt war.

„Ich bin Isabella Swan und neu an dieser Schule."

„Ach ja? Etwas ungewöhnlich mitten im Schuljahr anzufangen. Sind sie von Ihrer letzten Schule geflogen?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Unsere Mutter musste dringend geschäftlich ins Ausland und fand es besser, meine Schwester und mich zu unserem Vater zu schicken."

„Aha." Warum erzählte ich ihr das eigentlich alles?

„Mein ... äh ... unser Vater ist Charlie Swan der Chief of Police, Sie kennen ihn bestimmt."

„In der Tat kenne ich ihn und ihre Mutter kannte ich auch. Sehr viel versprechende Anlagen. Ich konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum sie das alles wegwarf und so schnell heiratete. Aber scheinbar steht der Grund ja jetzt vor mir. Auf welcher Schule waren Sie denn bisher?" Sie sollte lieber „an welche**n** Schule**n**" sagen. Ich zählte ihr die letzten sieben Schulen auf, da drunter waren auch fünf Privatschulen, deren Abschluss mir die Möglichkeit bot, auf eine der Eliteuniversitäten des Landes zu gehen. Ihre Augen wurden im gleichen Maße größer wie ihre Lippen noch schmaler.

„Dann setzen Sie sich auf den freien Platz rechts von Mr. Cullen. Es gibt hier ein paar Regel, Ms. Swan, die sollten Sie beachten, dann werden wir gut miteinander auskommen. Erstens: Sie werden den Unterricht nicht stören. Zweitens: Sie sind nichts Besseres hier. Und drittens: Glauben sie ja nicht, ich würde Ihnen bei Ihrer Collegebewerbung auch nur im Geringsten entgegenkommen. Sie stehen bei mir 6, beweisen Sie mir das Gegenteil. Ich habe schon viele Mädchen wie sie gesehen. Sie bedeuten nichts als Ärger." Dann rauschte sie an mir vorbei in das Klassenzimmer und ließ mich verblüfft zurück.

In mir stieg die Wut hoch. Das war mein letztes High-School-Jahr und diese dumme Schnepfe würde mir nicht den Durchschnitt versauen. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und zwang mich zur Ruhe. Nach den ersten fünf Minuten hatte ich verstanden, warum Emmett den Vergleich gezogen hatte. Der Unterricht war die Hölle. Da könnten sich der CIA und andere Geheimdienste noch eine Scheibe zur Befragung von Verdächtigungen abschneiden. Nach der ersten Stunde war ein Mädchen in Tränen ausgebrochen. Zwei standen vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und das Ganze nur von der Hausaufgabenkontrolle. In der zweiten Stunde schrieb sie nur Formeln an die Tafel. Keine einzige Musterlösung für die Aufgaben. Wie sollten da die Schüler wissen, wie man die Aufgaben löste. Raten?! Zum Glück hatte ich das ganze Thema schon vorher gehabt, war den anderen ganz klar im Vorteil.

Emmett zischte: „Kommst du klar?"

„Ja, ich hatte das aber auch schon zweimal."

„Kannst du es mir erkläre?"

„Ja, nachher." Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Lächelst du jeden Typen so an?"

„Nur die richtig Süßen. Aber warte, da geht noch etwas." Ich setzte mein 100 Watt Strahlen auf. Leider hatte ich den Bereich nicht eingegrenzt. Neben Emmett saß ein pickeliger Junge, der sich gerade in diesem Augenblick umdrehte, als ich Emmett mein umwerfendes Lächeln schenkte. Die Wirkung trat augenblicklich ein, als ich meinen Fehler bemerkte und wieder ein ernstes Gesicht aufsetzte, war es zu spät.

Wenige Minuten danach spielte Emmett mir einen Zettel zu. In krakeliger Schrift stand auf ihm: „Hallo du, hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor? Wie wäre es mit Kino um acht? Ich bin der blonde Junge in der zweiten Reihe am Fenster." Das Ganze wurde noch von einer sehr interessanten _(Sarkasmus!)_ Zeichnung eines Herzens gekrönt, die allerdings so aussah, als ob ein Dreijähriger sie angefertigt hätte. Bevor ich eine Antwort formulieren konnte, sie sollte weder zu abweisend noch zu freundlich gehalten sein, betrachtete ich den Jungen genauer.

Wenn man in einer Schule neu begann, musste man klein anfangen, aber bei seinem Anblick beschloss ich unwiderruflich, dass ich über dieses Stadium an Jungs schon hinaus war. Definitiv würde ich nicht mehr mit einem Typen mit einem IQ von einer Erbse und dem Gesicht eines eingedötschten Volksempfängers meine Zeit verschwenden. Danke nein! Ich wollte den Zettel mit einer Absage gerade auf seine Reise schicken, als mich ein Hüsteln aufblicken ließ. Ms. MacNewsteen hatte ihre stahlblauen Augen gerichtet und schnarrte: „Ms. Swan, was haben Sie da in der Hand?" Die Wahrheit war meistens am entwaffnentsten, daher versuchte es mit dieser Taktik.

„Nichts, was mit Ihrem Unterricht zu tun hat, Ms. MacNewsteen."

„Dann geben Sie ihn mir."

„Nein, besser nicht. Sie würden ihn lesen. Das würde das Briefgeheimnis verletzten und das ist strafbar." Ich blickte sie ganz unschuldig an. Wäre sie nicht so kalt gewesen, dann hätte ich geschworen, dass ihr Rauch aus den geblähten Nasenlöchern stoßweise herausgekommen wäre.

„Dann lesen Sie ihn vor. Ich denke nicht, dass das gegen ein Gesetz verstößt."

„Nein, da muss ich Ihnen zustimmen. Dieser Brief ist von dem Herrn in der zweiten Reihe am Fenster. Ich zitiere: „„Hallo du, hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor? Wie wäre es mit Kino um acht? Ich bin der blonde Junge in der zweiten Reihe am Fenster.""

„Und ihre Antwort auf dieses verlockende Angebot?" Oh, sie kannte Sarkasmus. Wir würden uns vielleicht doch irgendwann verstehen. Ich wandte mich direkt an den Jungen, dessen Gesichtsfarbe von knallrot jetzt zu kalkweiß wechselte, setzte mein entschuldigendes Lächeln in Kombination mit einer zerknirschten Miene auf und sagte: „Leider muss ich heute Abend noch meinen Koffer auspacken. Außerdem würde ich gerne die Auswahl etwas einschränken, bevor ich mein Gebot abgebe." Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Reflexion der Sonne gewesen, ganz sicher war es nur eine Reflexion, denn sonst hätte es bedeutet, dass die Mundwinkel von Ms. MacNewsteen ganz kurz nach oben gezuckt wären.

Ein Glucksen ertönte aus Emmetts Richtung. Ms. MacNewsteen meinte: „Nun Mr. Newton jetzt haben Sie ja Ihre Antwort, dann können Sie sich nun auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Das Gleiche gilt auch für Sie Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen hören Sie auf, sich wie ein Huhn bei der Eiablage anzuhören." Jetzt musste ich grinsen. Gebt mir drei Wochen mit der Frau und der Unterricht läuft. Ich liebte ihren Sarkasmus jetzt schon. Der Rest des Unterrichts lief ruhig, auch wenn dieser Newton immer noch nicht seine normale Gesichtsfarbe wieder gewonnen hatte, Emmett mich bewundernd anblickte und ich von einigen Mädchen mit Blicken bombardiert wurde. Sie waren fast ausschließlich tödlich. Anscheinend hatte ich einen Fauxpas begangen, als ich ihn zurückwies. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es hier noch bessere Exemplare der Gattung Mann gab, Emmett war zwar nicht übel, aber bei ihm kam ich einfach nicht auf den Gedanken, etwas anderes zu tun, außer zu flirten. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass der Rest so war wie dieser Newton, würde ich wohl oder übel für die nächsten Monate abstinenter leben müssen als eine Nonne. Oh mein Gott! Nicht auszudenken! (*g*) Endlich erlöste uns das Klingeln der Schulglocke. Ich stand auf und packte meine Sachen.

„Deine Aktion von eben war gut. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass die Hälfte hier verstanden hat, dass du mit dem Vergleich zur Auktion, ihm eine Absage erteilen wolltest." Emmett stand vor meinem Tisch und strahlte mich an.

„Schön, dass wenigstens einer dahinter gestiegen ist."

„Wie viele kommen in die engere Auswahl?"

„So allgemein oder speziell? Ach Emmett, mach nicht so ein Gesicht, ich bin gerade erst hier angekommen. Meist sind es aber drei oder vier. Je nach Angebot", fügte ich hinzu.

„Eine Meneaterin also." stellte er fest.

„Sagen wir lieber: ich spiele gut Schach. Ich bevorzuge Femme fatale, wenn man mich mit einem Etikett versehen muss. Meneaterin hört sich so negativ an, es erinnert mich immer an Vampire."

Er lachte nur. „ Was nimmst du zum Frühstück?" Wir waren in die Cafeteria gelangt.

„Einen Kaffee und etwas Süßes." Ich hielt ihm eine Fünfdollarnote hin, doch er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Es geht auf mich." Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Betrachte es als eine Art Anzahlung."

Gerade wollte ich etwas Bissiges entgegnen, da beeilte er sich zu sagen: „Für die Mathenachhilfe. Schon vergessen?"

„Nein, jetzt wo du es erwähnst ... Ich warte noch auf meine Schwester."

„Gut, ich hol dich dann hier ab", sprach er und verschwand in der Menge der Schüler.

„Na, etwas Süßes entdeckt?" Meine Schwester stand wie von Zauberhand neben mir.

„Nein, leider nicht." Ich seufzte auf und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Da sah ich IHN.

Normalerweise sagt man immer, man weiß, wenn einen die Liebe auf den ersten Blick trifft, Ich sah in diesem Moment nur den heißesten Jungen der ganzen Schule. Er hatte bronzefarbene Haare und eine gut durchtrainierte Figur, das konnte ich auf die Entfernung wahrnehmen. Sein Gesicht war im Profil zu mir gedreht. Er strich sich mit einer lässigen Handbewegung durch das Haar und ich erstarrte. Kennt ihr die Typen Marke „Schwiegermutterliebling"? Jede Frau würde ihn mit Handkuss für ihre Tochter nehmen: gut aussehend, wohl erzogen und charmant. Allerdings wusste jedes Mädchen instinktiv, wie es sich bei solchen Kerlen besser zu verhalten hatte: „Nimm deine High Heels in die Hand und lauf, aber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung!"

„Alice kneif mich! Aua nicht so fest!"

„Ich sollte dich doch kneifen. Warum eigentlich?"

„Weil der einzige heiße Typ ein Player ist."

„Wo?"

„Da drüben am Tisch direkt am Fenster."

„Bitte nicht der Blonde, den hab ich mir gerade ausgesucht."

„Nein, der mit den bronzenen Haaren daneben."

„Und warum ist er ein Player?"

„Alice siehst du nicht das Schild direkt auf seiner Stirn?"

Ein Schwarm Mädchen ging kichernd an dem Tisch mit den beiden besagten Herren vorbei. Einige versuchten lasziv mit der Hüfte zu schwingen, was ihnen gründlich misslang.

„Ok, jetzt sehe ich es. Es ist neonfarben!" bestätigte Alice mir.

Eins der Mädchen drehte sich in diesem Augenblick um und warf Edward einen Handkuss zu, worauf er diesen in der Luft auffing und ihn gespielt an seine Lippen drückte.

„Es blinkt sogar. An. Aus. An. Aus. An."

„Was blinkt wo?", fragte mich Emmett, der neben mir aufgetaucht war.

„Ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Player" blinkt wie Christbaumschmuck über dem Kopf von dem Jungen mit den roten Haaren dort hinten." Er betrachtete mich einen Moment skeptisch und brach dann in Lachen aus.

„Du hast es erfasst. Edward ist wirklich ein Schürzenjäger."

„Oh mein Gott, du hast nicht etwa gerade Schürzenjäger gesagt? Das Wort hat meine Mum das letzte Mal gebraucht, da war ich drei. Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass er ein „Schürzenjäger" ist?" Ich betonte das Wort besonders stark.

„Außer dem Augenscheinlichen? Nun er ist mein Bruder, daher bin ich gut unterrichtet, wir wohnen zusammen, daher bin ich bestens informiert, außer ich benutze Oropax und er wechselt die Mädchen schneller als manche ihre Unterwäsche."

„Na ja, der letzte Vergleich ist relativ", mischte sich Alice ein. „Es soll ja Jungs geben, die sich alle halbe Jahre eine neue Unterhose gönnen."

„Ihgitt", machten Emmett und ich aus einem Mund.

„Wie heißt denn der Typ rechts neben deinem Bruder?", wollte ich wissen.

„Jasper. Wieso? Passt er in dein Beuteschema?"

„Ne, in das meiner Schwester. Aua Alice, hau mich nicht. Normalerweise bist du nie so gewalttätig. Ich sollte Jasper lieber vorwarnen: mit Blümchensex ist es wohl diesmal nicht getan." Ich versteckte mich hinter Emmetts breiten Rücken, bevor mir Alice noch einen weiteren Stoß versetzten konnte. Er hob beide Hände hoch, in denen er noch jeweils einen Kaffeebecher hielt und fragte Alice ernst: „Na, wie ist die Luft da unten, Kleine?"

„Pass Mal ja auf Großer, ich beiße dir gleich ins Knie, ich muss mir nur eben einen Stuhl holen." Emmett lachte Alice an und sie strahlte zu ihm zurück. Dann wandte er sich zu mir um.

„Hier dein Kaffee und ich hab dir ein Schokocroissant mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, du magst so etwas."

„Emmett, du bist ein Schatz." Ich umarmte ihn und stellte mich auf die Fußspitzen, um ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Na Emmett, du alter Charmeur, wen hast du denn da aufgegabelt?" Ich blickte mich wütend um, mich gabelte man nicht auf, ich gabelte andere auf! Doch die Augen, in die ich blickte, schlugen mich sofort in ihren Bann. Dunkelgrün, wie Bergseen und mit einem leichten Wellenmuster, das den Vergleich noch stärker betonte. Ich konnte anderen Leuten nicht in die Seele schauen, das gab es nur im Buch, aber ich wusste unterbewusst, dass ich meinem bisher stärksten Gegner gegenüberstand. Ich wusste, dass es, wenn die Partie einmal begonnen hatte, es kein Patt geben konnte, es würde kein Pardon geben und die Partie würde erst dann zu Ende sein, wenn einer von uns aufgab. Allerdings wusste ich auch, dass ich keine Möglichkeit hatte, diesem Spiel zu entgehen. Es war als hätte uns das Schicksal uns zusammengeführt, wir uns aneinander maßen, als wären wir nur für diese eine Partie geschaffen worden, gegen Edward Cullen zu spielen, war meine Bestimmung. _Ja, das hört sich bescheuert an, so fühle ich mich aber gerade._

„Das sind Isabella und ihre Schwester Alice Swan", stellte uns Emmett vor. Da Alice kicherte, schaute Jasper sie interessiert an und es geschah etwas Außergewöhnliches: Alice errötete. Oh mein _Gott! Wie oft würde ich diesen Ausdruck heute noch gebrauchen?_ Alice war noch nie rot geworden, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir, die eigentlich kein Rouge brauchte, so sehr waren meine Wangen durchblutet und jetzt senkte sie auch noch schamhaft die Augen.

_Ich glaub mich knutscht ein Elch! Was war denn hier los? _Verblüfft schaute ich meine Schwester an.

„Na eigentlich heißen wir, wenn man es genau nimmt, Marie Alice Brandon und Isabella Marie Swan."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass sie deine Schwester ist?" Emmett schaute mehr als irritiert von der einen zur anderen.

„Klar, aber unsere Mutter brauchte halt etwas Abwechslung. Nennt mich einfach Bella und dieses plötzlich verstummte Wesen an meiner Seite Alice. Ihr seid also Edward und Jasper. Seid ihr alle drei Brüder oder nur Edward und Emmett?"

„Nur Edward und Emmett", antwortete mir der blonde Junge, der Jasper hieß. Er sah gut aus, war zehn Zentimeter größer als Edward, seine blonden Haare standen wirr um den Kopf herum und er hatte einen melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck. Auch war er breiter gebaut als Edward, aber natürlich nicht so sehr wie Emmett, eher der Pitcher, wenn er Baseball spielte.

„Ich bin ein alter Freund der Familie und habe schon mit den beiden zusammen im Sandkasten gespielt." Die Schulklingel unterbrach alle weiteren Gespräche.

„Was habt ihr jetzt?", wollte Emmett wissen.

„Biologie und ihr?"

„Wir auch. Wir können euch zum Klassenraum bringen. Folgt uns einfach."

„Na Leithammel, dann geh mal vor." Edward verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Er hielt mir die Türe auf und ließ mich vorgehen. Ich wartete auf ihn und sagte betont beiläufig.

„Du bist also hier der Schulschwarm. Basketball? Baseball? Für Football, wie dein Bruder, erscheinst du mir etwas schmächtig."

„Warum sollte ich Sport machen?"

„Weil deine Muskeln und dein Körper von hartem Training zeugen und ich noch nie erlebt habe, dass der Chef des Schachklubs von allen Mädels angehimmelt wurde."

„Ach und du meinst, alle Mädchen himmeln mich an?" Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Sie beten den Boden an, auf dem du gehst. Also was machst du? Außer Frauen aufreißen."

„Ich bin der Kapitän des Schwimmteams und ich tanze Hip-Hop, gehe regelmäßig ins Fitnessstudio, um Gewichte zu stemmen und am Wochenende halte ich mich mit Ausdauersport fit."

„Hürdenlauf oder Marathon?", meinte ich, mühsam ein Lachen verkneifend.

„Beides. Auch wenn ich auf kurze Sprints stehe, bin ich eher der Typ längere Strecken."

„War das ein Angebot, Edward Cullen?" Wir waren stehen geblieben und unsere Blicke verschränkten sich. Auch die anderen waren auf uns aufmerksam geworden und beobachteten uns.

„Wenn du es möchtest."

„Deine direkte Art gefällt mir, aber ich teile nicht gerne."

„Wer sagt, dass du mich teilen müsstest? Immer nur eine zur gleichen Zeit ist meine Devise."

Er war gut, die klassische spanische Eröffnung. Die Bauern stehen sich gegenüber, danach greift der Springer den gegnerischen Bauern an. Der Gegner kontert, indem er seinen Bauern mit dem ersten Springer schützt und im nächsten Zug wird auch er den anderen Springer so stellen, dass mein Bauer mit einem weiteren Springer geschützt werden muss.

„Ich bin nicht leicht zu haben." Automatisch hatte ich die Stimme gesenkt. _Geh nicht darauf ein, geh nicht darauf ein,_ flehte ich stumm in Gedanken.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich dich will." Damit war sein Schicksal besiegelt. _Edward Cullen, ich werde deine Haut an die Kirchentür nageln, ich muss nur noch jemanden finden, der mir Hammer und Nägel hält._ Plötzlich stürmte etwas Wasserstoffblondes mit einem Quieken auf uns zu. Instinktiv trat ich einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete das augenscheinlich weibliche Etwas, das sich Edward in die Arme warf.

„! Ich hab dich so vermisst", sprach sie und schleckte ihn ab. Wortwörtlich!

„Oh mein Gott, die Forks Barby." zitierte ich in einiger Abwandlung den Spruch aus Natürlich Blond 2. _Nein, Bella,_ schalt ich mich selbst. _Du kennst genug Blondinen, die nicht nur sexy sondern auch unglaublich intelligent sind. Selbst du hattest einmal blonde Haare_. Keine gute Erinnerung. Man sah zwar auf den ersten Blick, dass dieses Mädel keins von beiden war, _aber Schluss mit den Vorurteilen,_ befahl ich mir selbst, _gib ihr eine Chance_.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte ich etwas konsterniert.

„Ich bin Lauren und ich bin Edwards Freundin." _Nein, da wäre ich jetzt von alleine nicht drauf gekommen! So wie du ihm um den Hals hängst, als modisches __Accessoire__ gehst du schon gar nicht durch._ „Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und antwortete dann gelassen und übertrieben fröhlich: „Ich bin Gracie Lou Freebush und ich bin auch für den Weltfrieden." Man sah förmlich wie es hinter ihren Augen ratterte und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis der Groschen fiel und sie meine hingehaltene Hand ergriff, um sie zu schütteln.

„Gracie Lou, dann heißt du ja wie die Schönheitskönigin aus dem Spielfilm! Du siehst aber gar nicht aus wie Sandra Bullock." _Ok, das war's, du hattest deine Chance._

„Sandra Bullock hat mich ja auch gespielt." Ich senkte meine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern. „Eigentlich haben sie sich für den Film meinen Namen ausgeliehen, damit es authentischer wirkt, aber Pssst, das darf keiner wissen. Deshalb nennen mich hier auch alle Bella Swan." Ich zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie Emmett in seine Faust biss, um nicht laut loszulachen. _Na, dann setz ich noch mal einen drauf._

„Ich würde dich ja fragen, ob wir heute Abend etwas unternehmen könnten, aber ich muss mich erst akklimatisieren." Ich betrachtete zwischendurch immer meine Fingernägel und unterstrich meine Worte mit Handbewegungen, die jede waschechte Dark Queen neidisch gemacht hätten. „Es ist so eine Umstellung. Zuletzt wohnten wir in Phoenix_." Du willst nicht wissen wo! _ „Und jetzt das hier. Eine Kleinstadt. Kein ordentliches Manikürestudio und meine Haare erst. Ein Albtraum. Ich hab von Natur aus Locken und bei dem ganzen Nebel hier..." Ich ließ die Worte bedeutungsschwer im Raum hängen. „Ich danke jeden Tag auf Knien dem Erfinder des Glätteisens. Meine Mutter musste ausgerechnet jetzt mit ihrem Liebhaber nach China. Ich hab zu ihr gesagt: „Mutter, lass uns doch einfach hier in Phoenix. Es gibt ja genug Leute, die uns den Haushalt machen können!" Hab ich das nicht zu ihr gesagt Alice?"

Alice nickte todernst mit dem Kopf. „Hast du, Bella, genau das waren deine Worte."

„Aber sie ist stur geblieben und dabei hatte ich doch so einen heißen Kerl an der Angel. Er fraß mir schon praktisch aus der Hand. Noch einen Monat und ich wäre verlobt gewesen. Nicht dass ich es darauf angelegt hätte, aber sein Vater leitet ein Pharmacieunternehmen und seine Mutter hat eine eigene Kosmetiklinie. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie das ist. Teure Autos zum Führerschein und an jedem Geburtstag, Weihnachten, Ostern und Thanks Giving unbezahlbaren Schmuck. Und nun bin ich hier." Sie blickte mich mit aufrichtigem Mitleid an, während Jasper und Emmett mich bewundernd anschauten. Mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn Emmett vor mir auf die Knie gefallen wäre, um mir den Oscar zu überreichen. Alleine Edward runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, warum ich hier so eine Show abzog. Alice hatte sich ausgeklinkt und betrachtete verstohlen Jaspers Gesicht. _Die hat es ja echt erwischt._

„Also ich kenne so etwas. Wenn du ein gutes Manikürestudio suchst, kann ich nur das von Madame Cho empfehlen, das ist in Port Angeles. Etwas Fahrerei, dafür die besten Nägel im ganzen Umkreis." Sie hielt mir ihre Nägel als Beweis unter die Nase.

„Die hat sie gemacht? Dann muss ich da garantiert mal vorbeischauen." _Wohl eher nicht. Diese Nägel waren so etwas von achtziger Jahre, das ging gar nicht._

„Wir können ja mal zusammen hinfahren. Ich bin da Stammkundin." _Das kauf ich dir sofort ab!_ Wieder ertönte die Schulklingel und errettete mich vor einer Antwort.

„Oh, es war super die kennen zu lernen, Lauren."

„Hat mich auch gefreut, Gracie Lou oder soll ich lieber Bella sagen?", stotterte sie.

„Gute Freundinnen dürfen mich ruhig Gracie Lou nennen."

„Ähm Schatz, du solltest besser rein gehen, es hat zum zweiten Mal geklingelt", ermahnte sie Edward.

„Och, Eddie. Ich hab gedacht, wir schwänzen heute die Stunden und du gibst mir Nachhilfe." Sie versuchte wirklich den Schmollmund mit einem verführerischen Lächeln zu kombinieren! Ein absolutes No-Go! Zu Schmollmund passt nur der Bambi-Blick. Außerdem sollte man seine Unterlippe nicht zu weit nach vorne schieben, sonst ähnelt man einem Karpfen auf dem Trockenen, so wie Lauren gerade.

„Nein, besser nicht", meinte er entschuldigend. „Wir sehen uns aber in der Mittagspause. Bis dann." _Die Mittagspause würde ich nicht ohne Würgereflexe überstehen, besonders, wenn sie das taten, was sie jetzt gerade taten. Ich beschreibe es euch lieber nicht, seid mir dankbar dafür!_

„Ok, bis nachher." Das übertrieben freundliche Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich aus meinem Gesicht, als sich Lauren umdrehte und zu ihrem Klassenraum eilte.

„Was war das denn?", fragte ich.

„Das war Lauren, seine Freundin", antwortete mir Alice.

„Wohl eher sein Labrador."

„Warum Labrador?", erkundigte sich Jasper bei meiner Schwester. Sie machte nur ein schlürfendes Geräusch und bewegte ihre Zunge so, als wolle sie jemanden ablecken. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Jaspers Gesicht auf. Auch Emmett konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und stützte sich deshalb auf Edwards Schulter, der mich mit einem angesäuerten Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Ich denke, man kann auch auf diese Situation den altbekannten Spruch anwenden: Er war jung und brauchte den Sex."

„Also Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Wackeldackel hatte sie auf jeden Fall", stimmte mir Alice zu.

„Wackeldackel?" Wieder war es Jasper, der die Frage für alle Jungs aussprach.

„Rauf und runter, rauf und runter", sagte ich und machte dazu nickende Bewegungen.

Edwards Gesichtsausdruck war nicht mehr angesäuert sondern definitiv angepisst.

„Ach Eddielein, nimm es nicht persönlich. Lauren hat bestimmt noch andere Qualitäten und ist ein ganz großherziger, liebevoller Mensch. Das ist mir im ersten Augenblick nur nicht klar geworden."

„Warum gibst du dich eigentlich mit ihr ab und nicht mit richtigen Mädchen?", fragte ich ernst.

„Sie braucht nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit und ist schneller zufrieden zu stellen."

„Männer! Wissen einfach nicht, wie man eine Frau verführt. Denken, der Frau die Unterwäsche auszuziehen, wäre das Vorspiel. Wo ist jetzt der Biologieunterricht?"

„Den Gang hinunter, letzte Tür rechts", antwortete mir Jasper mit seiner ruhigen, freundlichen Stimme.

Ich wandte mich direkt an meine Schwester. „Alice sollen wir ihnen mal zeigen, was Verführung wirklich bedeutet?"

„Klar, Bella. Da sollten die Herrn mal ganz genau aufpassen." Sie blinzelte Jasper zu.

Ich verbeugte mich vor ihr und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie ergriff sie, nachdem sie einen leichten Knicks angedeutet hatte. Ich legte ihr die rechte Hand auf BH-Höhe und hielt führte mit der linken. Dann begannen wir mit dem Tango den ganzen Flur hinunter bis zum Klassenraum. (A/N: Das ist der Tango von Antonio Banderas bei Dance. Bella tanzt den männlichen Part. Allerdings kommen sie von der Stelle. Hier der Link, wenn sich jemand die Szene anschauen möchte: .com/watch?v=DEwZIufmafo)

**A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Leider stehe ich mit dem System des Kapitel Hochladens hier etwas auf Kriegsfuß. Aber ich versuche mich zu bessern!**


	4. Biologie oder Jacob Black, Klappe, die 1

**Biologie oder Jacob Black, Klappe, die Erste**

Die Jungs schauten uns immer noch verblüfft und mit offenen Mündern nach.

„Na, die haben wir aber beeindruckt." Alice kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen und warf Jasper einen verstohlenen Blick zu.

„Aha, sie müssen die neuen Schülerinnen sein. Interessante Showeinlage, die sie da geliefert haben." Wir drehten uns um und schaute in das Gesicht eines gehetzt wirkendes Lehrers Mitte bis Ende Fünfzig. Seine Haare waren an den Schläfen ergraut und er trug eine Nickelbrille auf der Nasespitze.

„Wir sind Bella Swan und Alice Brandon." Stellte uns Alice vor und reichte ihm den Zettel der Sekretärin zur Unterschrift.

„Na, dann setzen Sie sich, Ms. Brandon, in die letzte Reihe und Sie, Ms. Swan, bitte hier vorne zu Mr. Hale."

Ach, ich liebte die Naturwissenschaften. Da oft etwas in Gemeinschaftsarbeit erledigt werden musste, gab es hier Zweiertische im Gegensatz zu den anderen Stunden, in denen man an Einzeltischen sitzen musste.

Der Lehrer verschwand wieder aus dem Raum und Alice schaute mich flehend an. Ich verstand sie auch ohne Worte.

„In Ordnung. Aber es gibt eine Bedingung." Sie hüpfte wie ein kleines Mädchen auf und nieder und ihre Augen glänzten.

„Zwei Veto und fünf selbst ausgesuchte Kleidungsstücke." Alice verzog das Gesicht.

„Aber..." versuchte sie zu widersprechen.

„Kein aber, oder..." Ich deutete an, mich neben Jasper setzen zu wollen. Alice machte einen Schmollmund, stimmte mir aber nickend zu. Seufzend ging ich zur letzten Reihe und setzte mich dort an die leere Laborbank. Bei meinem Glück würde sich gleich Edward neben mich setzen oder ich würde für den Rest des Schuljahres alleine sein. Aber Edward saß in der Reihe hinter Jasper, also kein Laborpartner dieses Jahr. Neben Edward saß ein brünettes Mädchen, dessen Locken ihr in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden und vor meinem inneren Auge unwillkürlich das Bild eines Pudels, der in eine Steckdose gegriffen hatte, heraufbeschwor.

Mein Blick hatte sie in der Cafeteria kurz gestreift, sie war diejenige der Grazien gewesen, die Edward den Luftkuss zugeworfen hatte. Der Lehrer kam zurück und schob einen Fernseher vor sich her.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt. Warum haben sie jetzt die Plätze getauscht?"

„Alice ist kleiner als ich, sie sieht in der ersten Reihe mehr. Mr." _Mist, wie hieß er noch gleich? Benner? Bruer? Banner? Ja Mr. Banner._ „Mr. Banner."

Alice drehte sich um und streckte mir die Zunge raus, ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie wollte vorne neben Jasper sitzen, da musste sie auch bereit sein, ein paar Opfer zu bringen.

„In Ordnung. Dann können wir uns endlich dem Film widmen oder fehlt noch jemand?" Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, da machte jemand die Tür auf und ein Junge betrat den Raum. Das Erste, was mir bei an ihm auffiel, war seine unglaubliche Größe, _w__aren alle Jungs hier so groß?_, und seine rostbraune Haut. Er hatte lange, bläulich schimmernde schwarze Haare, die er mit einem Haargummi hinten zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden hatte. Zu einer ausgeblichenen Jeans trug er ein einfaches, schwarzes T-Shirt. Alles an ihm sah lässig aus. Klar, Edward schaute umwerfend aus, aber dieser Junge strahle noch eine Art Unbefangenheit und Natürlichkeit aus, die ihm abhanden gekommen war.

„Ah, Mr. Black wie schön, dass sie sich zu uns gesellen. Was war es diesmal? Ein Wasserrohrbruch in der Cafeteria? Oder hatte das Auto der Schulkrankenschwester einen Platten?"

„Nichts dergleichen Mr. Banner." Seine Stimme klang tief und verdammt maskulin. _Nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen, Bella!_ Ermahnte ich mich selbst. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihn näher betrachten. _Rechtsträger und dann auch so groß! Gott schau wo anders hin. Das fällt auf._ Aber seine Muskeln an der Oberarmen waren auch nicht zu verachten.

„Dann setzten Sie sich hin, damit wir endlich anfangen können." Der einzige freie Platz war neben mir und genau den steuerte er auch an. Lässig ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben mir plumpsen.

„Hey, ich bin Jake. Du musst die Neue sein", flüsterte er mir zu und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. Ich ergriff sie und schüttelte sie. _Wenigstens zerquetscht er sie mir nicht wie Emmett die Hand. _Aber trotzdem machten seine Hände Lust auf mehr. Was er wohl alles damit anstellen konnte?

„Wow, wie hast du das denn erraten?"

„Dein Gesicht kenn ich noch nicht, und du hast eins, das man nicht vergisst."

„Kompliment oder Anmache?"

„Was wäre dir lieber?"

„Kompliment. Anmache hatte ich heute schon genug."

Er schaute mich fragend an. Flüsternd erzählte ich mein Erlebnis in Mathe. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Mr. Banner hustete und schaute strafend in unsere Richtung.

„Dann gehört dir auch der rote Truck draußen."

„Lass mich raten, Sherlock. Den hast du auch noch nie zuvor hier gesehen."

„Gut kombiniert, Watson. Allerdings habe ich ihn schon mal gesehen. Er gehörte Billy, meinem Dad, bevor er ihn an deinen Dad verkauft hat."

„Wieso? Stimmt etwas mit dem Auto nicht?" Sofort wurde ich misstrauisch. Alice Fahrkünste waren schon lebensgefährlich, aber wenn das Auto noch eine Macke hat, wurde es mehr als gefährlich.

„Nein, dafür lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer. Mein Dad sitzt im Rollstuhl und er meinte es wäre an der Zeit mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen und zu akzeptieren, dass er nie mehr fahren könnte."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Halb so schlimm."

„Wie kommst du dann in die Schule?" Wenn ich irgendwo auf dem Schulweg von ihm wohnen würde, könnte er mich ja mit hin- und zurücknehmen. Ich würde selbst bei ein einem Fremden einsteigen, das wäre alle Mal besser, als noch einmal mein Leben Alice anzuvertrauen.

„Mit dem Motorrad." Ui, der Junge sah ja nicht nur zum Anbeißen aus, er fuhr auch noch Motorrad.

„Wenn du das Auto repariert hast, weißt du dann wo ich billige Ersatzteile herbekomme?"

„Wieso? Ist etwas kaputt gegangen? Soll ich ihn mir nach der Schule mal anschauen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, nichts gegen deine Künste als Mechaniker. Ich will ihn nur aufmotzen." Er schaute mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du kannst das?" So viel Unglauben war geradezu eine Beleidigung.

„Ich kann mir bei Tempo zweihundert auch noch einen Lidstrich ziehen und die Nase pudern, wenn dich das beruhigt. Ja, verdammt, ich weiß, wo vorne und hinten bei einem Auto ist. Also was ist nun? Weißt du, wo ich Ersatzteile her bekomme?"

Er schluckte und antwortete mir dann: „Ich hab da ein paar Kumpels und die betreiben einen Schrottplatz. Was genau willst du denn machen?"

„Wie viel hält die Karosserie aus, ohne mir um die Ohren zu fliegen?"

„Jetzt schafft der Motor achtzig Meilen, vielleicht hundert mit einem anderen. Aber viel mehr würde ich nicht versuchen, sonst sitzt du nachher im Auto und der Motorblock fährt alleine weiter."

Ich musste kichern bei diesem Gedanken. „Gut, am besten gibst du mir die Adresse der Jungs und ich schau mal, was sich so machen lässt."

„Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst?"

„Hör mal, ich bin ein Mädchen, aber nicht blöde und wenn ich Fragen habe, kann ich ja noch zu dir kommen, du Super-Mechaniker. Außerdem hab ich schon an Autos rumgeschraubt, die du dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorgestellt hast." Damit hatte ich ihm erstmal sein vorlautes Mundwerk gestopft. Er sah immer noch ungläubig aus und wollte schon etwas erwidern, da zischte ich ihm zu:

„Wir sollten aufpassen, sonst schmeißt er uns noch raus." Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete ich auf Mr. Banner.

Der Film war langweilig und eine schlechte Animation über die Vorgänge in einer Nervenzelle. Statt dem Film zu beachten, ließ ich meinen Blick desinteressiert durch den Raum schweifen. Er blieb wie selbst verständlich an Edward Rücken hängen. Seine Rückenmuskulatur spielte aufreizend bei jeder seiner Bewegung. Mir lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

_Hallo, haben wir es gleich?! Seine Rückenmuskulatur spielte aufreizend? Bella, leidest du an Gehirnerweichung im Endstadium? Er ist nur irgendein Typ, der einfach eine tolle Rückenpartie hat_. Eine leckere Kehrseite, verbesserte ich mich selbst. _Gut, dann eine leckere, ansehnlich, erstaunlich muskulöse, viel versprechende, verlockende, achtbare, ordentliche, bedeutsame, verheißungsvolle, betörende, liebliche, anlockende, magnetische, faszinierende, verführerische, einladende, aufregende, anmutige, interessante, bezaubernde, sexy, lockende..... _Zu viele Adjektive und dann noch nicht mal nach Stilmittel sortiert! Tztztztz

Bella, wie soll es nur mit dir weitergehen? _Wenn es nach mir ginge... gleich mit Edward auf die Schultoilette. _

Schluss, das war der Tiefpunkt. Meine Schulklo-Phase hatte ich vor einem Jahr hinter mir gelassen. Ich wurde langsam zu alt für seltsame artistische Verrenkungen, die sowie so nur den Kerlen Erleichterung verschafften. Nicht, dass gegen gut ausgeführten Sex in beengten Räumen etwas einzuwenden gewesen wäre, aber ich musste leider die leidvolle Erfahrung machen, dass die meisten Jungs auf der High-School sich und ihren kleinen Freund maßlos überschätzen und dann noch nicht mal einen Plan B in der Tasche hatten, der die Frau an ihrer Seite wenigstens ansatzweise befriedigt hätte. Ohne Navi fand die männliche Seite der Jungen von heute nirgendwo mehr hin, geschweige denn die Klitoris einer Frau.

Edward weiter anzusehen brachte gar nicht, bestimmt musste er meine Blicke schon spüren und ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass er sich umdrehte und mich mit seinen unvergleichlich grünen, charmanten, interessanten, einnehmenden, verwirrenden, seelenvollen .... _Komm zum Punkt_ .... Augen durch bohrte. Bei ihm hatte ich immer das unangenehme Gefühl, er könnte mir nicht nur die Kleidung mit den Blicken ausziehen sondern auch noch weiter in mich hineinsehen. _Aber Himmel, es sind doch nur Augen!_

Mist, da war es passiert und sein Blick fing mich ein. Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf strömte und mein Puls sich beschleunigte. Wie gelang ihm das nur? Ich hatte eine höhere Frequenz als nach einem hundert Meter Sprint. Ok, das war übertrieben, Leichtathletik war nicht mein Fall_. Nach einem hundert Meter Sprint im Schwimmen? _Ja, das konnte hinhauen.

Um seinem Blick zu entkommen, starrte ich unverwandt aus dem Fenster. Ich sollte mich lieber wieder meinem Banknachbarn zu wenden, dessen Muskeln waren auch nicht von schlechten Eltern und bei ihm würde ich wenigstens nicht ungehemmt rot werden. Leider wurde zu viel von dem weiten Schnitt des T-Shirts verborgen. _Ob ich ihn mal fragen sollte, wie er so drunter aussah__?__ Ne, besser lieber selber ein Bild machen und ihn gleich überreden, sein Hemd auszuziehen._

Plötzlich kicherte ich. Jacob schaute mich fragend an.

„Elstern hupen." antworte sich auf seine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Was?"

„Na, eben ist eine Elster an dem Fenster vorbei geflogen und gleichzeitig hat es gehupt. Die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung ist?"

„Dass Elstern hupen." Jetzt lachte auch er. Leise zwar, weil Mr. Banner uns einen ärgerlichen Blick zu warf, dennoch fühlte ich mich bei diesem Lachen so unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Das ist wie mit dem Fenster und dem Abdruck der Taube. Das hat uns mal ein alter Lehrer erzählt. Also," erklärte ich ihm, „du hast eine Fensterscheibe, auf der ist ein Abdruck von einer Taube. Was ziehst du für Schlüsse?"

„Na, die Taube ist gegen das Fenster geflogen."

„Fast richtig. 1. Schluss: die Taube ist aus Versehen gegen das Fenster geflogen. 2. Schluss: die Taube war suizidgefährdet und ist deshalb gegen das Fenster geflogen. 3. Schluss: das Fenster hat sich auf die Taube geschmissen. Nur weil wir Möglichkeit 1 für die wahrscheinlichste halten, da sie unseren Erfahrungen entspricht, bedeutet das nicht, dass Möglichkeit 2 oder 3 nicht auch wahr sind. Wir lernen also daraus, dass wir aus einer Spur nur bedingt auf den Ablauf der Situation schließen können.

„Also können Elstern hupen und Fenster werfen sich neuerdings auf die Tauben."

„Genau, du hast es erfasst."

„Du bist unglaublich verrückt."

„Danke für das Kompliment."

„Ms. Swan, danke dass Sie sich so rege am Unterricht beteiligen." Mr. Banners sarkastische Stimme ließ mich hochfahren.

„Natürlich Mr. Banner, bei Ihrem Unterricht macht die Mitarbeit doch richtig Spaß."

„Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Nein, wo denken Sie denn dahin." Ich versuchte meine Stimme unschuldig klingen zu lassen. Leider grinste Jake verstohlen vor sich hin und ich musste mich äußerst zusammennehmen, um nicht in einen unkontrollierten Lachanfall auszubrechen.

„Dann erzählen Sie mir doch mal, was der Film gerade gezeigt hat." Mr. Banners Stimme klang triumphierend, er wusste ganz genau, dass ich nicht eine Sekunde zugehört hatte.

„Ähm, also ganz genau weiß ich das nicht mehr." Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und immer dreckiger, wahrscheinlich machte er sich gerade in Gedanken eine Notiz wie „Note 6 in der Mitarbeit."

„Aber ich denke, der Film ging über die Vorgänge in einer Nervenzelle." Ach, das war wieder eine gute Vorstellung von mir. Man soll sich ja nicht selber loben, aber das verschüchterte kleine Häschen hatte ich einfach drauf.

„Ist das alles, Ms. Swan? Das ist aber mehr als ungenügend."

Ich unterbrach ihn. „Naja, Sie müssen aber auch zugeben, dass der Film grottenschlecht war."

Sein Mund klappte auf und sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Einmal Hand hoch, wer den Film verstanden hat?" Zögernd hoben sich drei Hände von achtundzwanzig Schülern.

„Und wer hat ihn nicht verstanden?" Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf Mr. Banner streckte die Hälfte der Klasse die Hände in die Luft.

„Sehen Sie, was ich meine?", sagte ich jetzt wieder an den Lehrer gewandt.

„Und dann verlangen Sie von mir, dass ich Ihnen erzähle, was der Film erklärt hat. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich kein Wort von dem behalten, was da gespielt wurde. Aber ich kann Ihnen gerne erklären, wie die Vorgänge wirklich in einer Nervenzelle ablaufen." Bei diesen Worten stand ich auf und ging nach vorne Richtung Tafel. Ich schob den Fernseher beiseite und schnappte mir ein Stück Kreide.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass jeder weiß, dass es in einer Nervenzelle im Gegensatz zur Umgebung sowohl ein elektrisches als auch ein chemisches Konzentrationsgefälle gibt, die sich allerdings beide die Waage halten. Ist auch allen bekannt, warum das so ist und wie die verschiedenen Konzentrationsgefälle zu Stande kommen." Da die meisten Schüler perplex nickten, aber mir so ihre Zustimmung signalisierten, fuhr ich fort.

„Gut, was passiert also nun zum Zeitpunkt einer Reizung in einer Nervenzelle? Man kann die ablaufenden Reaktion in mehrere Teilschritte unterteilen ..."

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde hatte ich mir den Mund fusselig geredet. Mr. Banners Gesicht war noch röter als eine zu lange in der Sonne gelagerte Tomate geworden, dafür hatte ich aber, als die Schulklingel weitere Ausführungen meinerseits unterband, das befriedigende Gefühl, dass jetzt sechsundzwanzig Schüler das Prinzip verstanden hatten. Die beiden Letzten gehörten zur Barbiefraktion und da war Hopfen und Malz eh verloren.

Alice Gesicht zeigte zwar keine Begeisterung, immerhin hatte ich es geschafft Mr. Banner gegen mich aufzubringen, aber sowohl Emmett als auch Jake schauten mich bewundernd an. Jasper schien sich mehr für Alice zu interessieren und ich schwor mir diesen Jungen genau im Auge zu behalten. Er würde Ärger bedeuten, das spürte ich in meinen Knochen. Meine Schwester war auf dem besten und geradlinigsten Wege, den ein Mathematiker ausrechnen konnte, sich Hals über Kopf in den Kerl zu verknallen und ich wusste noch nicht, ob er ein Windbeutel war, oder nicht. Alleine Edwards Blick konnte ich nicht deuten, Bewunderung war auch darin zu lesen, aber da gab es noch etwas wie Neugierde, Frustration, Ärger und zwischendurch immer wieder ein Funkeln, das mich aus dem Konzept brachte. _Verdammt_, er brauchte mich nur anzusehen und ich ließ die Kreide fallen oder verhaspelte mich im Satz. Wie schaffte er es nur, mich mit seinem Interesse so zu ‚dizzeln'. _Lass die Anglizismen, Bella! Verwirren, tut es auch!_

„Interessante Ausführungen, Ms. Swan. Wir sprechen uns noch. Verlassen Sie sich darauf", zischte Mr. Banner mir zu. „Und an alle, als Hausaufgaben, werden sie die gesamten Reaktionen, die Ms. Swan Ihnen freundlicherweise gerade erklärt hat, noch einmal aufschreiben. Das wäre es für heute. Sie können gehen."

Als ich zu meinem Platz ging, streckte mir Emmett seine Hand hin, um mich einschlagen zu lassen. „Das hast du wunderbar gemacht, Bella. Meine Hochachtung", flüsterte er mir zu. Ich grinste zurück und packte meine Sachen zusammen. Auch Jake gratulierte mir.

„Das war gut. Da hast du es ihm aber richtig gezeigt. Ich freu mich auf die nächste Stunde mit dir, wenn es immer so spannend abläuft."

„Das kann ich dir zwar nicht garantieren, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben."

„Bis dann."

„Bis dann." Er stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Im gleichen Moment hörte ich noch eine andere Stimme, viel näher, viel zu nahe, ich spürte den warmen Atem in meinem Nacken.

„Das war mutig von dir, Swan. Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut." Schlagartig versteifte ich mich.

„Doch so wirst du Edward nie erobern. Er gehört mir."

„Ach ja?" Ich hob den Kopf und schaute dem Mädchen in die Augen, das in der Stunde neben Edward gesessen hatte.

„Ja."

„Verbessere mich, wenn ich mich täusche, aber Edward ist mit Lauren zusammen. Wenigstens hat sie ihn vor der Stunde abgeschleckt und versucht ihn zu einem Quickie zu überreden."

„Ach, Lauren." Ihre Stimme klang gelangweilt. „Sie ist weder ein Problem noch ein Hindernis. Er kommt wieder zurück, wenn er genug von ihr und den anderen billigen Flittchen hat. Das tut er immer." Sie tat das Ganze mit einem Achselzucken ab.

„Und was bist du dann?", fragte ich irritiert. Sie teilte Edward mit den anderen Weibern und schien nicht eifersüchtig dabei zu sein? Sie musste sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher sein.

„Was ich bin spielt keine Rolle. Ich werde bis nach dem College warten. Bis dahin wird er sich ausgetobt und genug von dummen Blondinen haben. Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, werde ich ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen, ihm alle Seitensprünge verzeihen und ihn sesshaft machen. Dann heiraten wir und ich bin die Frau an seiner Seite und er wird sich fragen, warum er jemals eine andere wollte."

„Das Ganze machst du doch nicht ohne Gegenleistung."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Klar, er ist Edward Cullen, alleine schon der Ruf ihn sesshaft gemacht zu haben, sind die Strapazen wert, außerdem ist der Sex mit ihm immer wieder ein Erlebnis. Ich kann verstehen, dass jedes Mädchen auf ihn steht. Dazu ist seine Familie noch stinkreich, sie schwimmen in Geld."

„Und du lässt dir deine Großzügigkeit mit ein paar Perlenketten, Diamantohrringen und teuren Autos vergelten. Aber was habe ich mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" Ich verstand einfach nicht, was Edward an diesem Mädel fand, wenn es stimmte, was sie sagte und immer wieder zu ihr zurückkam. Er musste doch merken, dass sie ihn nicht aus selbstlosen Gründen wieder aufnahm.

„Tja du." Sie dehnte die Buchstaben. „Auch wenn ich das nicht gerne zugebe, aber du bist die erste ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung auf dieser Schule." _Ich und Bedrohung?_ Ich runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

„Ja, Edward findet dich faszinierend und zwar nicht nur als Beute. Er ist ein Spieler und du bist eine würdige Gegnerin. Aber vergiss nie Swan, das ist nur ein Spiel, in der Realität gehört er mir und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meinen Traum zerstörst." Sie wollte nach diesen Worten von dannen rauschen, aber ich hielt sie mit einer Frage zurück.

„Wie heißt du? Damit ich wenigstens weiß, an wen ich Edward schicken kann, wenn er doch bei mir landet."

„Tanya Denali. Und er wird nicht bei dir landen. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

„Sei dir mal nicht so sicher. Sonst ziehst du nachher den Kürzeren."

„Ich verliere niemals und ich spiele nicht fair."

„Ich habe das unfaire Spiel erfunden."

„Komm mir einfach nicht in die Quere, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Jeder hat ein paar Leichen im Keller, wie gut hast du deine versteckt, Swan?"

„Besser als du, Denali."

Mit einem letzten kalten, abschätzigen Blick verließ sie den Klassenraum und mich überkam auf einmal ein Frösteln, obwohl es für Forks unverhältnismäßig warm war. Worin hatte ich mich mit meinen Flirtereien mit Edward nur wieder geritten? In welche Nesseln hatte ich mich jetzt wieder gesetzt? Aufseufzend strich ich mir eine Haarsträne hinter das Ohr. Diese Tanya würde ein schwerer Brocken werden und sie konnte meinen Plan zum Scheitern verurteilen.

Kaum einen halben Tag hier und schon eine versteckte Morddrohung. Ich musste aufpassen, höllisch aufpassen und meine Leichen noch tiefer verbuddeln. Allerdings dufte ich jetzt auch nicht in Panik verfallen, um mich nicht zu verraten.

Erstmal in die Cafeteria zu den anderen, auch wenn mir der Appetit gründlich vergangen war.

_**A/N: Auch hier war Angeloi von meine treue Beta!**_

_**Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!**_


	5. Vier gewinnt oder JB, Klappe, die 2

Meine großartige Beta-Leserin war wie immer Angeloi

„**Vier gewinnt" mal anders oder Jacob Black, Klappe, die zweite**

„Alice, ich fahr heute Nachmittag nicht mit dir zurück. Noch einmal setz ich mich nicht in das Auto." _Zumindest nicht, bevor ich nicht das komplette Auto getunt habe._

„Ist es so schlimm?"

„Schlimmer! Der große, rote Truck hier draußen auf dem Parkplatz. Weiß einer von euch Jungs, wo ich gute Felgen herbekomme? Ich brauche auch Lack, eine Schleifmaschine, einen neuen Motor, den Auspuff mach ich dann auch gleich noch neu. Die Sitze kommen später dran, man muss es ja nicht übertreiben." Ich blickte in die sprachlosen Gesichter von Edward, Emmett und Jasper.

„Du sprichst Volvo", war das Einzige, was Edward nach mehreren Anläufen zustande brachte.

„Ja, auch Prada, je nach Situation." _War das denn so ungewöhnlich?_

„Aber wie kommts'? Du siehst nicht aus, wie eins dieser Mädchen."

„Wie sehen denn solche Mädchen aus?"

„Jedenfalls nicht so heiß." Edward wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„Danke für das Kompliment, aber du hast doch deine Frage selbst beantwortet."

Er sah mich verständnislos an. „Ich bin ein Mädchen und date nur Kerle." Ich sprach ganz langsam wie zu einem Vierjährigen. „Und Kerle haben oft die dämliche Angewohnheit über Autos zu reden, also hat man nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder man schaltet ab oder man hört zu. Und wenn man zuhört, lernt man einiges und wenn man genug zugehört hat, dann kauft man sich Magazine. Und wenn man so weit ist, dass man versteht, was sie sagen, geht man zu illegalen Straßenrennen und datet den Sieger und wenn man bzw. Frau das geschafft hat, fährt man selber Rennen." Edwards Kiefer machte gerade Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte. _Darf ich vorstellen: Tisch, Edwards Kiefer. Edwards Kiefer, Tisch._

„Du bist Rennen gefahren?" Seine Stimme wurde immer höher.

„Klar, manche hab ich sogar gewonnen. Ich hab aufgehört, als es am Schönsten war. Ok, ich gebe zu, ich hab aufgehört, weil meine Mutter mit uns weggezogen ist." Das war schon das zweite Mal heute, dass ein Junge nicht glaubte, ich wüsste, wie man mit Autos umzugehen habe. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich von meiner Wirbelsäule nach oben hin aus, alle Nackenhaare sträubten sich und ich konnte mich kaum zusammenreißen, um nicht einen Urschrei loszulassen.

„Himmel. Edward klapp deinen Mund wieder zu, bevor dir noch jemand etwas da rein steckt." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass sich etwas Wasserstoffblondes in Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf uns zu bewegte. _Nichts wie weg._ „Leute mir ist die Luft hier drin zu stickig, wer hat Lust und kommt mit raus?" Alice schaute mich fragend an, daher machte ich ihr ein Zeichen. Sie verstand mich zum Glück ohne Worte. Da Alice aufstand, schob auch Jasper seinen Stuhl zurück. Der Junge war dabei, sich in Alice persönlichen Schoßhund zu entwickeln. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn warnen, sie konnte sehr einnehmend sein und wenn man sein Revier nicht wie ein unkastrierter Kater markierte, würde man immer Probleme haben.

Aber als er ihr ihr Tablett abnahm, erkannte ich, dass schon Hopfen und Malz bei ihm verloren waren. Emmett folgte uns ebenfalls nach draußen, aber Edward schaffte es nicht mehr in die rettende Freiheit. Er wurde von Lauren angesprungen, was mich zu weiteren gedanklichen Assoziationen führte, die ich lieber nicht gehabt hätte. Entgegen meiner Erwartung warf er mir einen flehenden Blick zu. _Edward fleht dich an, ihn zu retten. Schalt mal deinen Verstand an und deine Fantasie aus, Isabella._ Ich zuckte nur bedauernd mit den Achseln, auf eine weitere Diskussion mit diesem Amöbenhirn hatte ich effektiv keine Lust.

Draußen schien die Sonne und wir belegten die erste Bank, die sich zum Sonnen eignete. Ich setzte mich auf die Lehne und Alice nahm zwischen meinen Beinen Platz. (A/N: nicht das, was ihr gerade denkt!) Jasper und Emmett trafen auf einen Freund, der sich als Ben vorstellte, und nach dieser kurzen Begrüßung, waren alle drei in einer angeregten Diskussion über die Stärken und Schwächen des neuen Pitchers einer mir unbekannten Baseballmannschaft vertieft.

Als der erste Kerl an uns vorbei lief, stupste ich Alice an. „Was denkst du?"

„Rücken: 4"

„Hintern: 5"

„Beine: 3"

„Warum?"

„Zu kurz"

„Haare: 7"

„Gesicht: hab ich nicht gesehen, ging zu schnell."

„Kein Problem." Ich pfiff auf zwei Fingern und der Junge drehte sich irritiert um.

„Oh Gott, das senkt den Durchschnitt aber gewaltig. Gesicht: leider nur 2."

„Na vielleicht hat der Nächste mehr Glück." Wir hielten beide die Augen offen, doch anscheinend hatten wir gerade eine Durststrecke. Das Einzige, was vorbeikam, ja das Neutrum ist absichtlich gewählt!, war eine Horde Mini-Barbies, die gerade erst dem Kindergarten entsprungen schienen.

„Achtung Plastics", raunte ich Alice zu. Nur sie schien die Anspielung zu verstehen. Wir sollten in der Zukunft entweder unseren Filmkonsum reduzieren oder die anderen in die geweihten Hallen der Filmkunst einführen. Wobei Lindsay Lohan Filme nicht künstlerisch wertvoll sind. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam endlich eine Gruppe Jungs an uns vorbei geschlendert und sofort begann unser Spiel von neuem. Auch die Jungs an unserer Seite waren nun auf unsren nicht mehr ganz so unschuldigen Zeitvertreib aufmerksam geworden.

„Ihr beurteilt doch nicht die Typen an unserer Schule?", fragte mich Jasper mit leicht verwundertem Tonfall.

„Doch. Nehmen wir dich z.B. Du bist ein schwieriger Fall. Ich würde dir für den Rücken: 8, den Hintern: 8, den Beinen: 7, die Haare: 9 und das Gesicht: 9 Punkte geben. Alice würde mir wahrscheinlich widersprechen und dir überall die Höchstpunktzahl erteilen."

„Und was ist die Höchstpunktzahl?", wollte nun Emmett wissen.

„10."

„Was bekomm ich dann?"

„Du Schatz bekommst von mir überall eine 9." Er machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Doch Alice Bemerkung: „Sei stolz, sie verteilt nie die Höchstpunktzahl", konnte ihn wieder aufmuntern.

„Alice", meinte ich verschwörerisch. „Es ist Zeit."

„Können wir diesmal nicht eine Ausnahme machen?", bat sie flehentlich.

„Nein" Ich blieb hart. „Es ist Tradition." Sie seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Für was ist jetzt Zeit?" fragte Emmett neugierig.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Diesmal mit verschärften Regeln: Telefonnummer allein reicht nicht. Ein Date muss mit im Paket sein. Also Alice, es geht los." Der erste Typ lief vorbei. Er sah zwar ganz in Ordnung aus, war aber nichts Besonderes.

„Ich schiebe."

„In Ordnung." Der Zweite war auch nicht überragend, aber eine sichere Wahl. Ich erwartete, dass Alice einlochen würde, doch Jasper schien ihren Maßstab hochgeschraubt zu haben.

„Ich schiebe." Auch ein weiterer Kerl wurde von ihr verschmäht, allerdings bedeutete dies, den nächsten nehmen zu müssen. Und da kam auch schon Nummer Vier: er war der Traum von einem Mann, wenn man auf nach hinten gegelte Haare, einem wieselhaften Gesicht und dem Gebaren eines schlecht kopierten Latin-Lovers stand.

„Sorry meine Süße. Du hättest einen der Langweiler nehmen sollen."

„Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten. Na warte erst mal ab, wen du bekommst." Mein erster Kerl war Mike und den schob ich mit Freude. Als zweites kam mir Jacob ins Blickfeld. Ich wollte nichts riskieren, wer Besseres sollte denn bitte noch vorbeikommen? Eine kleine Stimme flüsterte: Edward. Doch ich hörte nicht auf sie.

„Ich loch ein." Ich befreite meine Beine von Alice und machte mich auf den Weg, um Jacob noch abzufangen. Im Weglaufen rief ich Alice zu: „Vergiss nicht: Telefonnummer und Date. Du hast bis zum Ende der Pause Zeit."

„Wie lange ist das noch?" _Verdammt, klang sie unglücklich_. Ich schaute schnell auf die Uhr.

„Du hast noch zehn Minuten, ich würde mich beeilen." Ich selbst legte einen Zahn zu und rief hinter Jacob her. Doch der schien mich nicht zu hören, daher rannte ich schneller, um ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

„Hey Jacob, kannst du kurz stehen bleiben?"

„Hey Bella, klar kann ich. Was möchtest du?" Da die Wahrheit im Matheunterricht schon zu gut funktioniert hatte, entschied ich mich wieder dafür.

„Alice und ich haben so eine Tradition, wenn wir neu an der Schule sind. Um andere Leute kennen zu lernen, müssen wir nach einer garantiert parteiischen Auslosung einen Jungen ansprechen und ihn um eine Verabredung bitten." Etwas atemlos stand ich vor ihm.

„Und was hab ich damit zu tun?"

„Na, ich hab dich gewählt. Entweder konnte ich Mike nehmen oder wartet, ob nach dir noch jemand Besseres vorbei kam. Aber ich hab beschlossen, dass du das Beste bist, was heute vorbei laufen konnte." Er blickte an mir vorbei und funkelte mich dann wütend an.

„Du hast bei den Cullens gesessen." Ich bejahte. „Warum hast du dann nicht gewartet, bis Edward erscheint?"

„Hast du Tomaten auf den Ohren? Ich hab gesagt, dass mir heute nichts Besseres als du begegnen konnte. Willst du keine Verabredung mit mir?" Jetzt war ich beleidigt. Zurückgewiesen hatte mich bisher noch keiner. „Vielleicht hätte ich doch Mike nehmen sollen, der leckt sich nach mir die Finger", sagte ich laut, als er immer noch schwieg.

„Nein, nein, nein, so meinte ich das nicht", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Ich war nur überrascht. Ich denke immer noch, dass gleich Edward auftaucht, mir auf die Schulter haut und dir für die gelungene Verarschung gratuliert."

„Du magst Edward nicht besonders", stellte ich fest.

„Wir gehen uns höflich aus dem Weg, nachdem mich meine letzte Freundin wegen ihm verlassen hat."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Braucht es nicht. Ich bin da drüber hinweg. Es war ja nicht so, dass er es darauf angelegt hätte, für ihn war sie nur ein weiteres One-Night-Stand. Danach zurück haben wollte ich sie natürlich auch nicht mehr."

_Super jetzt hatte ich den Kerl gefunden, der mir Hammer und Nägel hielt, während ich Edwards Haut an die Kirchentüre nagle. Zu viel Wikinger Legenden? Ach, zu viel gibt es gar nicht!_

„Das kann ich verstehen. Springst du mir mit dem nackten Arsch ins Gesicht, wenn ich trotzdem weiter freundlich zu Edward bin?"

„Nein, ich wollte dich nur warnen."

„Ich nehme es dankend zu Kenntnis. Ich mach allerdings gerne meine eigenen Erfahrungen mit den Menschen. Da ich aber sowie so nicht vorhatte, als sein neuestes Betthäschen zu enden, bin ich jetzt vollends gewarnt. Ich brauche ja nicht noch mehr versteckte Morddrohungen." Er schaute mich verwirrt an. „Ich hatte nach Biologie das Vergnügen mit Tanya Denali. Sie hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich die Finger von ihrem Edward lassen sollte, wenn ich nicht als Fischfutter enden will."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Tanya für Edward irgendetwas anderes ist als eine lose Beziehung bzw. nähere Bekanntschaft."

„Interessant. Ich glaube ein längeres Gespräch mit dir würde mir sehr helfen nicht in Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Wie wäre es mit acht Uhr am Samstag für Kino?" _Selbst ist die Frau._

„Gerne." Eine Schulklingel unterband ein weiteres Gespräch.

„Jetzt brauch ich noch deine Handynummer." Ich legte mein Handy in seine Hand und nahm seins entgegen. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte ich die Nummer eingetippt. „Ich muss dann mal los. Wir sehen uns, Jacob."

„Jap, spätestens morgen."

Alice schaute mich neugierig an. „Warum hast du so lange gebraucht? Normalerweise geht es schneller."

„Das war ja auch eine schwere Geburt. Er mochte den Umgang nicht, den ich pflege. Ich musste ihn erst davon überzeugen, dass ich ernste Absichten hege."

„Du hegst ernsthafte Absichten für Jacob Black?" Das jetzige Erstaunen von Edward übertraf noch sein letztes, als ich ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass ich Kupplung nicht mit der Bremse verwechselte.

„Oh ja, was denkst du denn? Am besten besorgst du dir schon mal einen festlichen Anzug. Emmett wirst du mein Trauzeuge?"

„Nicht bei Jacob. Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen Bella." Zerknirscht schüttelte Emmett den Kopf. „Allerdings..."

„Allerdings was, Emmett?"

„Allerdings, wenn du meinen Bruder heiraten solltest, stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung."

Jetzt war es an mir, ihn verblüfft anzuschauen.

„Was? Ist Edward jetzt schon so verzweifelt, dass du als Partneragentur fungieren musst?", rutschte es mir heraus.

„Danke Emmett", schnarrte Edward. „Ich kann meine Angelegenheiten sehr gut alleine regeln."

„Ich dachte nur, da du deiner Traumfrau noch nicht begegnet bist und Bella genau dem entspricht, was du immer aufzählst, was das Mädel, das dich sesshaft machen wird, haben soll..." Emmett begann unter Edwards wütendem Blick zu stottern. Hilfe suchend schaute er Jasper an, doch der zuckte nur die Achseln nach dem Motto: „Du hast dich selbst in die Nesseln gesetzt, jetzt schau, wie du da alleine rauskommst." Auch ich schaute ihn gespielt zornig an. Lange konnte man Emmett nichts übel nehmen. Ich beschloss Edward noch etwas zu ärgern, daher hakte ich mich bei ihm unter und blickte unterwürfig zu ihm hoch.

„Will mein zukünftiger Ehemann mich vielleicht zu meiner nächsten Stunde begleiten?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zum Schießen. „Na komm, lass Emmett doch seinen Spaß." Wohl oder übel musste er mitspielen. Hätte er mich jetzt stehen gelassen, hätte es auf seine Kosten noch mehr Lacher gegeben und noch mehr Leute wären auf uns aufmerksam geworden.

„Sei froh, dass meine Mutter höfliche Erziehung groß geschrieben hat", zischte er mir zu, als er sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Sei du lieber froh, dass ich mich heute Morgen für Chucks entschieden habe." Nach einem fragenden Blick von ihm fügte ich hinzu: „Mit High Heels hätte es mehr wehgetan, wenn ich dir in den Arsch getreten hätte, wenn du mich eben stehen gelassen hättest."

„Na, dann sollte ich meinem Schutzengel wohl danken." Emmett summte hinter uns den Hochzeitsmarsch. _Ich an Emmetts statt will heute nicht mit Edward in einem Haus wohnen. Was man nichts alles Interessantes in einer einzigen Pause erfährt. Viel Stoff für einen ausgedehnten Mädelsabend mit Alice._

„Was hast du jetzt eigentlich?"

„Geschichte. Und du?"

„Musik." Er brachte mich bis zur Tür des Klassenraums und ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen, einen Kommentar loszulassen: „Der perfekte Gentleman. Wenn du mir jetzt noch einen Handkuss gibst, dann schmelze ich wie ein Stück Butter in der Sonne der Antarktis."

Er schaute mich mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an, dennoch beugte er sich über meine Hand und hauchte galant einen Kuss auf diese. Jetzt war es an mir, perplex zu schauen. Doch er beließ es nicht bei dieser Andeutung einer Geste. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem meinen und er streifte mit seiner Nasenspitze an meinem Hals entlang bis zu meinem Ohrläppchen und weiter mit den Lippen bis zu meiner Wange. Sofort brannte die Haut unter seinen schmetterlingszarten Berührungen und eine wohlige Wärme durchfuhr mich. Er musterte mich mit seinen unergründlichen, grünen Augen und drehte sich dann wortlos um und ging. (B/N: Nicht weich werden, Bella! Kaum schmust der Knabe ein bisschen rum, brennen die Synapsen durch. Hab ein wenig Würde *grummel*)

Erst als Jasper seine Finger genau vor meiner Nase schnipsen ließ, wachte ich aus meiner Trance auf. „Erde an Bella. Mach den Mund zu, bevor es jemanden auffällt, dass du Ed hinterher sabberst."

„Hast du das gesehen, Jasper?"

„Jap, hab ich, aber der Unterricht fängt gleich an. Also lass uns reingehen." Ich wollte zwar etwas erwidern, aber er schob mich einfach in den Klassenraum und zischte mir zu:

„Wir reden nach dem Unterricht."

_Ich sollte noch anderthalb Stunden warten?_ Unruhig hibbelte ich auf meinem Stuhl, den mir Mr. Blickelhudel gezeigt hatte, auf und nieder. Siebzehn Jahre mit meiner Schwester färbten eindeutig stärker auf mich ab als beabsichtigt. Wenn ich nicht aufpasste, dann würde ich mich in eine Mischung aus lebender Gummiente und Flummi verwandeln und mein Suchtproblem sich in den Bereich Shoppen verschieben.

Nach 45 Minuten entließ uns Mr. Blickelhudel mit den Worten: „Das Wetter ist schön, ich hab keine Lust mehr, also habt ihr jetzt frei." Da Alice mich anscheinend zu der Theater-AG angemeldet, sie aber noch nicht frei hatte, konnte ich Jasper gemütlich eine Schulstunde lang ausfragen.

„Also." Erwartungsvoll schaute ich Jasper an, nach dem wir uns einen Platz in der Sonne ausgesucht hatten.

„Also was?" Ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, was ihn gleich noch sympathischer machte. Wenn sich meine Schwester nicht für ihn interessieren würde, stünde er garantiert auf meiner Liste. Doch wir beide hatten ein stillschweigendes Übereinkommen getroffen, der Kerl der Schwester war tabu. Sei es, dass er ihr Freund oder sei es, dass er nur eine Affäre für sie war. Auch wenn man das Gefühl hatte, man hätte in ihm seinen Seelenpartner gefunden. Zum Glück war dieser Fall noch nie eingetroffen und wahrscheinlich hätte man auch vieles mit einem Gespräch klären können, wäre man wirklich der Meinung, seinen Seelenverwandten gefunden zu haben. Aber diese Regelung bestand aus gutem Grund. Ich hatte mal, ohne es zu wissen oder ohne böswillige Absichten zu hegen, mit einem Typen geschlafen, den Alice anhimmelte. Seitdem sagte sie mir immer, für wen sie gerade etwas empfand und ich versuchte mir nicht mehr die Typen sondern nur noch die Schuhe meiner Schwester auszuleihen.

„Erstens: was war das eben mit Edward? Und zweitens: wie findest du meine Schwester?"

„Muss ich auf zweitens wirklich antworten?"

„Wäre besser. Ich kann dich auch ungewarnt in dein Verderben laufen lassen."

„Ist Alice so schlimm?" Sein Lächeln wurde verkrampfter.

„Ähm, sagen wir es so: Sieh mich an und schau dir an, was sie in siebzehn Jahren aus mir gemacht hat. Nein, Scherz beiseite. Sie ist die witzigste, liebevollste, nervigste, freundlichste und selbstloseste Schwester, die man haben kann. Obwohl sie mich sehr oft zur Weißglut bringt, würde ich sie gegen nichts auf der Welt eintauschen wollen." Er entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich die Finger von ihr lassen soll?"

„Nein, du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst. Allerdings, wenn du ihr das Herz brichst wie einer dieser Schwachmaten vor dir, werde ich dich mit einem Löffel kastrieren." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unbeschreiblich.

„Warum mit einem Löffel?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Er ist stumpf. Es tut mehr weh."

Noch irgendwelche aufbauenden und ermutigenden Tipps?"

„Klar, jede Menge. Alice ist leicht Shoppingsüchtig. Sie liebt es einfach Leute neu einzukleiden. Entweder du lässt es über dich ergehen oder du boykottierst ihr Vorhaben von Anfang an. Lass dich von ihrer Größe und ihrer Statur nicht täuschen, sie ist zäher und härter im Nehmen, als man denkt. Allerdings möchte sie auch ab und zu gerettet werden, versuch da die Balance zu finden. Sie ist die romantischere von uns Beiden. Sie steht auf kleine Aufmerksamkeiten. Hole sie morgens von der Schule ab, aber frag sie vorher lieber, sonst bekommst du nachher trotz deiner gut gemeinten Absichten eine Abfuhr. Bring ihr manchmal ein paar Schokis mit in die Schule. Lass dich von ihr in keinem Fall unterbuttern. Sonst bekommst du kein Bein mehr an den Boden und sie wird die Entscheidungen für dich übernehmen. Gib ihr Kontra, egal wo drin, es muss eine Sache geben, bei der sie bei dir auf Granit beißt. Sie wird am Anfang etwas herumjaulen, aber sie liebt es ihren Willen mit dem von anderen Personen zu messen. Warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich? Nachher magst du meine Schwester gar nicht und ich hab dir die Informationen umsonst gegeben."

„Ich mag deine Schwester wirklich", beeilte er sich zu beteuern. „Ich kenne sie zwar erst seit heute, aber sie scheint ein interessanter Mensch zu sein und ich würde sie gerne näher kennen lernen, wenn sie das auch möchte", fügte er schüchtern hinzu.

„Da hast du gute Karten, denke ich."

„Und was ist mit dir und Ed?"

„Was soll mit uns sein?", fragte ich ganz unschuldig.

„Ach komm schon. Ich hab noch kein Mädchen gesehen, das ihm sofort widerspricht und nicht für seinen Charme empfänglich ist."

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht für seinen Charme empfänglich bin?"

„Bist du?"

„Ja, aber ich hab schlechte Erfahrungen mit Machos wie ihm gemacht und will es also nicht gleich an die große Glocke hängen. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihm kein Mädel übel nimmt, dass sie von ihm abserviert wurde?"

„Ich glaube, viele haben von Edward ein falsches Bild. Ja, er hat wechselnde Bekanntschaften, aber er spielt nicht mit ihnen. Er spielt ihnen nicht vor, es sei etwas Ernstes, wenn dies nicht der Fall ist."

„Hat er denn etwas Ernstes am Laufen?" (A/N: Ja, ich weiß, dass das Umgangssprache ist, aber ich komme aus dem Rheinland, daher darf ich „am Laufen" sagen.) (B/N: Wir in NRW sagen das auch *lol* - und ich habe doch eh schon kapituliert *fg*)_Verdammt, meine Stimme klang eine Spur zu neugierig._

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Warum?"

„Ich frage nur, weil ich heute eine versteckte Drohung von Tanya bekommen habe. Sie behauptete, Edward gehöre ihr allein und ich sollte doch die Finger von ihm lassen, wenn mir mein Leben und mein Ruf lieb sind."

„Ach Tanya." Er lachte. „Tanya ist so ein Fall für sich. Ed hatte mal was mit ihr, aber das hielt nicht sehr lange, da sie ihm zu besitzergreifend war. Allerdings geht er aus unerklärlichen Gründen immer wieder zu ihr zurück, wenn gerade Ebbe an Mädchen herrscht. Was er an ihr findet, verstehen weder Emmett noch ich. Aber Edward war schon immer eigen. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass er bei ihr ernste Absichten hegt. Wie ist es bei dir?"

„Wie ist was bei mir?"

„Hegst du ernste Absichten, die meinen besten und langjährigsten Freund betreffen, bei dem ich seit meinem achten Lebensjahr wohne, da meine Eltern in der Weltgeschichte umhergondeln?"

„Ich bin nicht die Richtige, um **den** Edward Cullen sesshaft zu machen. Alles andere kann man mit dem Spruch: „Girls just wanna have fun!" gut beschreiben." (A/N: freie Übersetzung: Auch Mädchen wollen ihren Spaß haben.) Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und war gerade im Begriff den Mund zu öffnen, um nachzuhaken, als die Schulklingel mich erlöste. Sofort verfinsterte sich meine Miene, gleich fing die Theater-AG an und ich hatte mit Alice noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.


	6. Dobby hat sich die Hände gebügelt, Sir

Vielen Dank wieder an meine Beta Angeloi!

„**Dobby hat sich die Hände gebügelt, Sir."**

„Alice, ich geh da nicht hinein."

„Mensch Bella, nun stell dich nicht so an. Das macht bestimmt Spaß." Alice versuchte gerade, mich in den Klassenraum zu ziehen und mich gleichzeitig mit ihrem verletzten Welpenblick zu bestechen, während ich mich mit verschränkten Armen wie ein bockiges Kind keinen Zentimeter rührte.

Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass sie heute nicht so leicht davon kommen würde. Selbst als Edward mit einem spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck und Jake mit einem neugierigen an mir vorbei gingen, war ich nicht bereit, meine Position zu räumen. Alice gab mit einem genervten Seufzen auf und tollte sich in den Klassenraum. Erst als die Lehrerin, eine übermotivierte, frisch der Uni entschlüpfte Person mit leuchtend rot gefärbten Haaren, einem langen Leinen-Batik-Hemd und indischen Sandalen, mich freudestrahlend anlächelte, gab ich meinen Widerstand auf und folgte ihr.

Der Raum war untypisch eingerichtet: immer zwei Doppeltische waren zusammen geschoben worden, so dass Gruppentische entstanden waren. Der einzige freie Platz war neben Alice und gegenüber von Edward. _Nanu, Jasper sitzt nicht am gleichen Tisch? _Als Antwort fing ich einen sehnsüchtigen Blick von Alice auf_. Nein meine Liebe, jetzt tausche ich nicht den Platz._ Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl neben ihr sinken.

„Hallo an alle. Ich hab mir überlegt, dass wir dieses Jahr einen Klassiker aufführen werden. Wer kommt mit und holt die Texte?" Ein paar übereifrige Schüler, die eindeutig der Kategorie „Streber" zuzuordnen waren, meldeten sich. „Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, wird es Shakespeare. Doch welches Stück? Vielleicht kommt ihr drauf, bevor ich wieder komme."

„Fünf Mäuse, dass es _Romeo und Julia_ wird", zischte ich zu Emmett, der neben Edward mir schräg gegenüber saß.

„Na, es könnte auch Ein _Sommernachtstraum_, _Hamlet_ oder _Othello_ sein. Die sind genauso bekannt." Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Seit wann wird an einer Schule _Othello_ gespielt? Ich würde dich gerne in diesem Stück sehen, Emmett. Es wäre spannend das Stück aufzuführen, weil ich da noch nie eine Rolle besetzt habe."

„Was hast du denn alles bisher verkörpert?", fragte mich Edward neugierig.

„Hamlet, Beatrice, Benedikt, Heinrich V und Hippolyta. Alice hat einen wunderbaren Puck hingelegt, auch ihre Julia war gar nicht so übel."

„Ja, aber nur, weil du kurzfristig als Romeo eingesprungen bist", sagte Alice.

„Genau, wenn ich dieses Jahr wieder einen pickeligen Typen auf der Bühne anhimmeln oder meine eigene Schwester küssen muss, lauf ich Amok. Und du bist die Erste, die daran glauben muss." Dabei funkelte ich meine Schwester böse an, die meinen Blick seelenruhig erwiderte. „Ok, wer wettet nun mit mir?"

„Ich halte dagegen", meinte Edward. „Besonders, da ich keine Lust habe, dieses Jahr Romeo zu spielen." Er streckte mir die Hand über den Tisch und ich besiegelte die Wette mit einem kräftigen Händedruck.

„Wie oft musstest du denn schon ran?"

„Vier mal", seufzte er. „Jedes Mal, wenn ein Stück gespielt wurde, war es _Romeo und Julia_ und jedes Mal beschlossen die Lehrer, dass ich doch gefälligst den Romeo zu spielen habe."

„Ach du Armer", meinte ich mit ehrlichem Mitleid in der Stimme. Ich wusste wie nervend es war, nur auf eine Rolle festgelegt zu werden, sei es im Leben oder im Theaterstück. Unbewusst hatte ich seine Hand gefasst, um sie zu drücken. Erst als er mich erstaunt anblickte und ich seinen Augen hinunter zu unseren verschlungenen Händen folgte, erkannte ich, was ich getan hatte und riss meine Hand so schnell zurück, als ob ich mich verbrannt hätte. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, kam unsere Lehrerin zurück. Seltsamerweise umspielte diesmal kein spöttisches Lächeln seine Lippen. Er schien einfach überrascht.

„Na, hat es jemand herausgefunden? Nein, niemand? Gut, dann verrat ich es euch. Es ist _Romeo und Julia_." In die bedeutungsvolle Pause, die sie einlegte, um ihren Worten mehr Bedeutung zu verschaffen oder um den Begeisterungsstürmen, die ausblieben, Raum zu lassen, hörte man ein sehr deutliches und lautes Klatschen. Die komplette Klasse drehte sich zu unserem Tisch um, an dem sich das Klatschen in ein dumpfes Dong gewandelt hatte.

Natürlich war ich die Ursache für die Störung. Als ich den Titel des Theaterstücks gehört hatte, hatte ich mir zuerst mit der Hand gegen die Stirn geklatscht. Weil mir dieser Schmerz nicht stark genug erschien, um die Bilder des künftigen Jahres zu vertreiben, beziehungsweise um meiner Verzweiflung Ausdruck verleihen, haute ich nun in regelmäßigem Tempo mit der Stirn auf den Tisch.

„Na nu, wer seid denn ihr?", fragte die Lehrerin. Meine Schwester antwortete: „Ich bin Alice Brandon und das Wesen neben mir, dass gerade eine Kopie von Dobby darstellt, ist Bella Swan, meine Schwester."

„Ah, achso und warum macht sie das?" Die Lehrerin war hörbar von meiner Vorstellung verunsichert.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich wage aber die Vermutung, dass sie keine Lust hat, ein weiteres Mal die Julia zu spielen. Sie wird damit gleich aufhören", fügte meine Schwester noch hinzu. Plötzlich veränderte sich das Geräusch, statt dem dumpfen Dong war der Ton jetzt abgeschwächt. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ein Paar Hände, die genau an der Stelle lagen, auf der eben noch meine Stirn gelandet war. Irritiert hob ich die Augen und blickte in ein lächelndes Paar Grüner.

„Dobby hat sich die Hände gebügelt, Sir", sagte ich mit hoher, piepsiger Stimme und ahmte damit den Hauself aus den Verfilmungen nach. Auch mein schuldiger Gesichtsausdruck passte dazu. Edwards Lächeln wurde breiter und mir fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass sich sein rechter Mundwinkel dabei höher zog als sein linker. Dazu kam, dass sein Gesicht bei näherer Betrachtung nicht so perfekt war, wie zunächst angenommen: seine Nase bog sich ein kleines bisschen zu weit nach links. Es machte ihn sympathisch und sein Charme traf mich mit voller Wucht.

„Gut, wenn nun alles geklärt ist", meine Lehrerin schaute mich bei diesen Worten immer noch verunsichert an, „dann können wir ja jetzt eine Leseprobe machen. Mike, übernimm du bitte den Einleitungstext." Dann begann Mike und ich hielt mir augenblicklich die Ohren zu.

Es war einfach unerträglich. Mike hatte keinerlei Taktgefühl, er verschluckte Endungen und setzte keine Betonungen. Zum Glück war unsere Lehrerin, ich wusste ihren Namen immer noch nicht, meiner Meinung und unterbrach Mike schnell. Es wurden alle wichtigen Szenen des Stücks durchgespielt. Besonders Alice stach hervor. Ihre Interpretation der Julia bei dem Gespräch zwischen ihr und Jasper als Romeo in der Morgenszene war eine Wohltat für meine malträtierten Ohren. Auch wenn Emmett als Amme einfach die meisten Lacher auf seiner Seite hatte.

Jetzt blieb nur noch die Szene im Grab und es waren auch nur noch zwei Leute übrig, die noch nicht gelesen hatten. Ich konnte nicht mehr darauf hoffen, dass dieser Kelch an mir vorüber gehen würde.

„Bella und Edward, ihr lest jetzt bitte die letzte gemeinsame Szene zwischen Romeo und Julia." Sie war die einzige Lehrerin, die uns duzte. Ich stöhnte unterdrückt und blätterte auf die richtige Seite. „Bella, du hast doch bereits Theater gespielt oder?"

„Ja, hab ich." Irritiert hob ich den Kopf. Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

„Gut, dann kommen du und Edward bitte nach vorne. Ihr könnt den Text gleich etwas spielerisch umsetzen." Ich stemmte mich langsam auf und zischte Edward zu, als wir nach vorne gingen: „Du bist Julia und ich Romeo." Auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck hin fügte ich hinzu: „Du willst doch mal etwas anders machen. Vertrau mir einfach."

Vor der gesamten Klasse räusperte ich mich und zeigte Edward, dass er sich auf den Lehrertisch legen sollte und dann begannen wir mit unserer Szene. Das Gesicht unserer Lehrerin wurde immer ungläubiger, während die Mitschüler bei der Piepsstimme von Edward lachten und bei meinem Röcheln, was eine männliche Stimme simulieren sollte, Beifall klatschen. Besonders die Stelle, als wir hätten küssen müssen und wir uns theatralisch in einem Abstand von Fünfzig Zentimetern einen Kuss zu hauchten, wurde mit stehendem Applaus belohnt. Nicht, dass ich ihn nicht küssen wollte, so passte es hier nur besser.

Sein überzogen dargestellter Selbstmord mit einem imaginären Dolch löste Beifallsstürme aus. Wir verbeugten uns und gingen gemeinsam zu den Tischen. Plötzlich schoss mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und ich musste breit grinsen.

„Was ist?", flüsterte Edward.

„Ich hab mir dich gerade mit Reifrock und Schleier vorgestellt." Emmett lachte lauthals, doch Edwards Gesicht verzog sich zu einem anzüglichen Feixen. Jetzt war es an mir zu fragen: „Was ist?"

„Wenn ich Schleier und Reifrock trage, dann hast du enge Strumpfhosen an." Dabei musterte er mich mit einem Blick, unter dem ich mich nackt fühlte. Mein Mund klappte auf und zu, wie bei einem Karpfen auf dem Trockenen. Als er sich noch mit der Zunge unanständig über die Lippen leckte, wurde ich knallrot.

„Schön, schön. Das war doch schon erstmal hilfreich ... ja Bella, was möchtest du?"

„Ich wollte nur fragen, wie es weitergehen soll. Ob wir das Stück jetzt traditionell aufführen oder ob wir es modern machen werden. Wir können ja auch mal wirklich die Rollen zwischen Männern und Frauen tauschen oder, wenn wir es modern machen, warum siedeln wir es nicht an einer High School an? Julia ist die beliebteste Cheerleaderin und Romeo ein Gruftie oder Julia gehört zu den Strebern und Romeo ist der gefeierte Schul-Star." (A/N: alle Ähnlichkeiten zu High School Musical sind nicht beabsichtig!) Beim zweiten „Romeo" wäre mir doch fast Edwards Name herausgerutscht.

„Ja, das ist keine schlechte Idee", antwortete mir unsere Lehrerin. „Am besten überlegt sich jeder bis nächste Woche, welche Rolle er gerne spielen würde, auch mal andere Figuren als sonst. Nächstes Mal entscheiden wir uns dann für ein Thema. Wäre das auch Ihrem Interesse?"

_Und ich bekomm den Job der Regisseurin, delegieren kann ich ja schon._ Meine Lehrerin war baff erstaunt und brachte nur ein: „Gut. So machen wir das."

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke befreite uns von dem langen Schultag.

„Du hast alle Punkte aufgezählt, die wir in den letzten Theaterkursen hatten", zischte mir Alice zu. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Niemand hat gesagt, ich soll originell sein."

Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz, als ich mich von Alice verabschieden wollte. Ich hatte es heute Mittag ernst gemeint, dass ich nicht mehr so schnell in dieses Auto steigen würde.

„Wohin willst du?", fragte sie, als ich mich nach rechts zum Highway wandte.

„Nach Hause." War meine Antwort.

„Das Auto steht aber dahinten."

„Ich weiß, allerdings setze ich erst wieder ein Fuß in dieses Auto, wenn ich es aufgemotzt habe."

„Wie willst du dann nach Hause kommen?"

„Zu Fuß."

„Gott, sei doch nicht so stur, Isabella Marie Swan."

„Nenn mich nicht bei meinem vollen Namen, Marie Alice Brandon." Wir zwei standen uns wie zwei Ketscher im Ring mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber und funkelten uns an. Hinter mir ertönte eine sanfte Stimme, die beruhigend auf uns wirken sollte. „Magst du mit Edward fahren, Bella?"

Ich antwortete, ohne das Blickduell mit Alice zu unterbrechen: „Klar Jasper." Alice seufzte und gab meinen Blick frei: „Wir sehen uns nachher."

„Ähm, Edward? Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit Alice fahre? Dein Auto ist ja nicht besonders groß."

Edward schaute Jasper zuerst total irritiert an, erst als dieser ihm ein Zeichen mit den Augenbrauen gab, beeilte er sich zu sagen: „Klar, kein Problem." Jasper verzog amüsiert seine Mundwinkel und sagte so leise, dass nur ich es verstehen konnte: „Immer muss man ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen."

_Hallo, und was ist mit mir? Ich will ja nicht meckern, aber wenn man Edward schon zwingen muss, bei mir sein Glück zu suchen, dann sollte man die ganze Aktion doch lieber abblasen oder? Hallo, hört mich denn keiner da draußen? _(B/N: Doch, ich. Und ja, du hast recht, blas es ab *lol*)

Edward ging vor bis zu einem silbernen Volvo. Ich konnte gerade noch ein neidvolles Aufseufzen unterdrücken. „Der neue C30?" _Mist, meine Stimme klang zu begeistert._

„Jap."

„Wie sollen wir da bitte zu dritt reinpassen? Die Rückbank sieht nicht gerade geräumig aus." Edwards Antwort war nur ein Grinsen. _Hatte er etwa den Platz auf der Rückbank schon mal ausprobiert? Sah ganz so aus. Hoffentlich sind die Sitze gereinigt worden! _

„Normalerweise würden Jazz und ich nicht mit Edward, sondern mit meinem Jeep fahren, aber der ist heute in der Werkstatt", ließ sich Emmett neben mir vernehmen.

„Das hat meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Jasper und du haben sich doch heute Morgen nicht den Beifahrersitz geteilt, Emmett. Oder wer musste von euch beiden die Knie auf der Rückbank unter die Nase klemmen?"

„Ich bin heute Morgen mit dem Bus gekommen, während Ed und Jazz erst zur Frühstückspause erschienen. Wir müssen uns wohl beide den Beifahrersitz teilen, außer du gehst freiwillig auf die Rückbank."

„Keine Chance mein Lieber. Ich hab nicht auf eine Fahrt mit dem Truck verzichtet, wenn ich mich hier auf der Rückbank zusammenfalten darf. Allerdings sitze ich auf deinem Schoß und nicht ungekehrt."

Lachend steig Edward auf der Fahrerseite ein, während ich Emmett die Beifahrertür aufhielt.


	7. Sportunterricht

**Sportunterricht**

Der nächste Tag verlief deutlich negativer als der vorangegangene. Für Alice dagegen begann den Tag erfreulicher: Jasper holte sie mit Emmetts frisch reparierten Jeep ab und ich setzte meinen Plan in die Tat um und radelte mit dem Fahrrad in die Schule.

Am Nachmittag hatte ich auch noch Sportunterricht. Ich hasste es. Sport an sich war ja ganz gut und schön, aber ich traf bei Ballspielen unter den Augen meiner Lehrer eh nie den Korb oder das Tor. Da wir dauernd umzogen, Alice und ich also immer neu waren und ich mit meiner Art aus der Reihe schlug, wurde ich immer als Letzte in die Mannschaft gewählt. Auch das wurde von Sportlehrerin negativ bewertet, natürlich würden sie so etwas nie zugeben. Meine absolute Hassdisziplin war Leichtathletik, ich sah keinen besonderen Sinn da drin, wie ein Pferd über Hindernisse zu galoppieren, zu üben, einen Speer auf einen nicht vorhandenen Feind zu werfen oder vor einem imaginären Raubtier über vierhundert Meter zu flüchten. Nein, das war alles nichts für mich.

Schwimmen akzeptierte ich gerade noch so, das konnte ich wenigstens! Ein kleines Teufelchen in mir fragte sich, wie Edward wohl in Sportklamotten aussehen würde. Doch ich versuchte dieses Teufelchen schnell zum Schweigen zu bringen. Anscheinend hatte Lauren heute schlechte Karten, Eddielein wollte weder in der Frühstücks-, noch in der Mittagspause sich länger oder intensiver mit ihr beschäftigen. Stattdessen lag sein Blick öfter auf mir.

In der Sportumkleide hatte ich einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Tanya.

„Ach Swan, nimmst du auch am Sportunterricht teil?"

„Anscheinend schon, Denali."

„Wie ich gesehen habe, lässt du immer noch nicht die Finger von Edward?"

„Also meiner Meinung nach hab ich ihn nicht berührt oder sonst irgendwas gemacht, was deine Eifersucht auslösen könnte."

„Er hat dich gestern nach Hause gefahren."

„Ich hab auf Emmetts Schoß gesessen." Ich war aufgebracht. „Ach verdammt Tanya. Warum verteidige ich mich hier eigentlich? Keiner, den ich gefragt habe, konnte mir von einer Beziehung zwischen dir und Edward erzählen. Vielleicht solltest du ihm gegenüber deine Position deutlich machen, nicht dass noch jemand anderes kommt und ihn dir vor der Nase wegschnappt."

„War das eine Drohung, Swan?"

„Nein, ein gut gemeinter Rat unter Frauen. Und jetzt lass mich bitte durch, ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

„Ich finde deine Leichen und wenn ich dafür ziemlich tief graben muss", zischte sie mir wütend entgegen.

Ich schluckte und erwiderte dann: „Grab so tief du willst, ich hab mir nichts vorzuwerfen." Ich trat ein Stück auf sie zu und war zum Glück dank meiner Körpergröße in der Lage zu ihr hinunter zu blicken: „Aber wie steht es mit dir? Gibt es bei dir etwas, was niemand und vor allem nicht Edward erfahren sollte?"

Ihre Pupillen vergrößerten sich nur eine Sekunde lang, doch mir reichte das als Zeichen. Es tat mir leid für sie, aber heute Morgen war ich mit dem falschen Bein zuerst aufgestanden.

Vielleicht wäre ich ihr gegenüber verbindlicher gewesen, wenn mich Alice nicht eine halbe Stunde vor dem Wecker geweckt hätte, weil sie unter der Dusche die Arie von der Königin der Nacht sang. Ob sie dies mit Absicht oder nur aus einem Impuls heraus gemacht hatte, konnte ich nicht feststellen. Außerdem hatte es natürlich heute Morgen genau dann angefangen zu regnen, als ich zu weit vom Haus entfernt gewesen war, um zurückzufahren und doch mit dem Truck in die Schule zu kommen. Dann hatte auch noch mein Spind geklemmt, so dass ich ihn mit roher Gewalt öffnen musste und mir die Tür gegen den Kopf knallte, als er schließlich mit einem Schwung nachgab. Gerade eben war mir ein Schnürsenkel einer meiner Turnschuhe gerissen, also alles in Allem kein Tag um eine leichte, gepflegte Konversation mit Tanya zu betreiben.

Vor mich hingrummelnd stapfte ich nun zu der Sporthalle hinunter. Wenn wir heute Leichtathletik machen sollten, dann würde ich Amok laufen, einen Schreikrampf bekommen, mich sinnlos besaufen... Ich ging gerade mehrere mögliche Szenarien durch, als mich ein Arm aufhielt.

„Hey Bells. Willst du die Wand durchbrechen?" Emmett hatte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einem weiteren Zusammenstoß mit unnachgiebigem Material bewahrt.

„Ach Em, du weißt doch, ich will immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand."

„Mein kleiner Dickkopf." Er zog mich an ihn und legte mir den Arm um die Hüften. „Was ist dir denn heute für eine Laus über Leber gelaufen? Du bist schon den ganzen Tagen ungenießbar."

Ich verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.„Du sollst mich ja auch nicht essen."

„Du siehst aber auch zum Anbeißen aus. Also was ist passiert?"

„Erst hat mich Alice zu früh geweckt, dann gab es keinen Kaffee, dann bin ich nass geregnet worden, in den Pause musste ich Lauren ertragen, mein Spind hat mich geschlagen, mir ist ein Schnürsenkel gerissen, Tanya musste mich vollquatschen und jetzt sehe, dass wir Hochsprung machen werden und dann fragst du mich, welche Laus mir über die Leber gelaufen ist?" Mit geröteten Wangen blickte ich ihn an.

„Du trägst das Leid der gesamten Welt auf deinen Schultern."

„Hey." Ich machte mich los. „Verscheißern kann ich mich alleine."

„Ach sei doch nicht so." Er zog mich wieder in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung. Dabei schaute er mich zerknirscht an. Man konnte Emmett nicht lange böse sein und ich schon gar nicht.

„Emmett, bitte nicht diesen Blick. Ich versuche gerade auf dich wütend zu sein!"

„Na, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen." _Grrrr Edward, der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt._

Emmett antwortete schneller als ich: „Eifersüchtig Brüderchen?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich dir das beste Mädchen vor der Nase weggeschnappt habe."

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute Emmett fragend an. _Was bezweckte er damit?_ Emmett dagegen drückte mich noch ein Stück näher an ihn. Ich konnte Edwards Reaktion nicht erkennen, da er hinter meinem Rücken und ich noch immer am Emmetts Brust gedrückt stand.

„Ach so ernst ist es schon zwischen euch?"

„Ja natürlich." Emmett klang erstaunt. „Hast du nicht gesehen, wie es zwischen uns von Anfang an gefunkt hat?"

„Ähm nein. Hab ich nicht." Jetzt war Edward erstaunt. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie er eine Augenbraue hob und seine momentane Verwirrung mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu kaschieren versuchte.

„Auf jeden Fall. In ein, zwei Monaten sind wir verlobt, spätestens nach dem College heiraten wir und Kinder dürften dann auch sehr bald kommen. Ich möchte eine ganze Fußballmannschaft, wie sieht es mit dir aus Schatz?"

_Was sollte das jetzt? Meinte er das ernst?_ Ich wollte mich zurücklehnen und drückte meine Hände gegen seine Brust, doch Emmett war einfach zu stark. Er beugte sich zur mir hinunter und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Spiel mit." Laut an Edward gewandt: „Wenn dir eine Fußballmannschaft zu viel ist Schatz, dann reichen mir auch weniger Kinder. Hauptsache du bist glücklich."

Gespielt zornig blickte ich ihn an und schlug ihm leicht gegen die Brust. „Bärchen, wie konntest du nur unsere Pläne ausplaudern? Ich dachte unsere Beziehung bleibt erstmal geheim."

„Ach Schatz." Emmett nahm meine Hand in seine große Pranke und führte sie an seine Lippen. „Ed gehört doch zur Familie und vor ihm hab ich noch nie Geheimnisse gehabt."

„Dann ... lass ich euch mal allein." Ich drehte meinen Kopf und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Edward total konsterniert von uns wegging. Sofort wurde ich wieder ernst, Emmett dagegen lachte. Diesmal schlug ich fester zu, doch das schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören.

„Was sollte das?" zischte ich ihm zu.

„Na geht es dir jetzt besser?" Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Schau doch mal Edwards Gesicht und dann sag mir, dass du jetzt nicht besser gelaunt bist." Ich schaute mich um und sah, dass Edwards Blick auf mir lag. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich auf die Entfernung nicht beurteilen, auf jeden Fall schaute er nicht glücklich. Ich legte meine Wange an Emmetts Brust und kicherte.

„Ja, jetzt geht es mir besser." Schlagartig wurde ich ernst. „Meintest du das eben ernst?"

„Was?"

„Das mit uns."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht." Kam die Antwort nicht vielleicht etwas zu schnell? „Hey schau mich nicht so an. Ich bin nicht in dich verknallt. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch", fügte er hastig hinzu. „Du bist echt unglaublich, aber einfach nicht mein Typ. Auch wenn ich dich magisch anzuziehen scheine. Immerhin bist du mir bereits am ersten Tag in meine Arme gefallen." Jetzt lachte er wieder sein tiefes, glucksendes Lachen.

„Selbst wenn ich die letzte Frau auf dieser Welt wäre?"

„Selbst wenn du die letzte Frau wärst und ich der letzte Mann auf dieser Welt, wärst du immer so etwas wie eine Schwester für mich."

„Eine Schwester?"

„Ich wollte immer eine kleine Schwester haben, aber alles was ich bekommen habe, ist Edward." Bei seinem traurigen Gesicht musste ich einfach lachen.

„Och du Armer. Du tust mir leid", zog ich ihn auf. Ich streichelte mit der Hand leicht über seine Wange. Schon strahlte er wieder.

„Kannst du das wiederholen, wenn du mal meine Mutter siehst? Sie glaubt es mir einfach nicht."

Der Pfiff des Sportlehrers machte unserer Unterhaltung ein Ende. „Hallo. Ich hab gehört, es gibt zwei neue Schüler. Hand hoch, damit ich mir die Gesichter merken kann ... Aha, gut. Also ihr werdet euch zuerst aufwärmen, dann Dehnübungen machen, zum Schluss werden wir heute Hochsprung üben."

Ich stöhnte leise auf. _Leichtathletik! Grausam!_ „So jetzt immer um die Außenlinie herum, bis ich sage, dass ihr aufhören könnt." Ich seufzte noch lauter. Persönlich hatte ich nichts gegen Joggen, ich tat es selber gerne, aber sobald ich gezwungen wurde stupid im Kreis zu laufen, ließ meine Kondition nach fünf Metern nach und ich stellte mich dabei so bescheuert an, dass Verletzungen nicht ausgeschlossen waren.

„Magst du kein Joggen?", fragte mich Emmett.

„Doch schon, aber nicht in der Schule." Ich wandte mich an unseren Lehrer. „Entschuldigung, könnten wir beim Laufen wenigstens etwas Musik hören?" Der Lehrer schaute zunächst abweisend, schien dann aber mit sich zu ringen und ging zum Schluss zu einem kleinen Raum neben der Halle.

„Was wir jetzt zu hören bekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Emmett. Vielleicht die Höhner oder Bläck Fööss? Ich kenne seinen Musikgeschmack nicht." (A/N: ich kenn leider das amerikanische Pandon dazu nicht) Doch aus den Lautsprechern erklangen die ersten Takte eines mir wohl bekannten Liedes. Ich grinste Alice an, die auf der anderen Seite der Halle neben Jasper stand. Ihr Mund formulierte gleichzeitig mit meinem: „Dancing Queen." Emmett und ich begannen langsam zu laufen.

Fast lautlos sang ich den Text mit, ich wollte ja niemanden verschrecken. Schnell erreichten wir Jasper und Alice, die auf uns gewartet hatten. Einträchtig joggten wir vier nebeneinander, sowohl Alice als auch meine Lippen bewegten sich synchron. Beim Refrain hüpften wir beide aus der Reihe und zwar wortwörtlich. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, tanzten wir zu dem Text. Alice sang auch laut mit, ich traute mir das nicht zu. Erstens konnte niemand gegen Alice Stimme bestehen und zweitens war ich mir bei meiner einfach nicht sicher. Die Dusche hatte mich noch nicht erschlagen, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch kommen. Bei den Strophen liefen wir lachend weiter, bis der nächste Refrain kam. So benahmen wir uns zwar wie kleine Kinder, aber es machte Spaß.

Jasper und Emmett schauten uns die ganze Zeit belustigt zu. Unser Lehrer war anscheinend ABBA-Fan, denn es kamen noch zwei weitere Lieder aus dem Musical. Alice und ich machten aus jedem eine Show, mal mehr oder weniger auffällig, meistens aber eher mehr.

„So jetzt dehnt ihr euch gründlich."

Alle begannen auf die Worte des Sportlehrers hin sich etwas zu strecken hin, sich etwas zu strecken und die Beine etwas anzuspannen. _Mein Gott, da werden die Muskeln ja nie gedehnt!_ Ich ging in einen weiten Ausfallschritt und ließ bei gestrecktem hinteren Beine meine Hüfte so tief sinken, wie ich konnte, das war bis ungefähr zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden, dabei streckte ich die Arme über den Kopf. Ich zählte die Atemzüge, bei zwanzig wechselte ich das Bein.

„Bella, hilfst du mir mal kurz?" Alice saß in der Grätsche auf dem Boden und zwinkerte mir zu. _Ach, so war das, sie wollte Jasper etwas scharf machen. Kein Problem, bei so etwas helfe ich doch immer wieder gerne._ Ich lächelte kurz in mich hinein.

„Klar, soll ich dich runter drücken?"

„Ja, gerne." Ich kniete mich hinter sie, während sie sich mit geradem Rücken so weit nach vorne lehnte, wie sie konnte.

„Na, also früher warst du beweglicher."

„Warte ab, bis ich dich zwieble." Ich stellte ein Bein auf, um ihren Rücken zu stabilisieren, dann griff ich beherzt an ihre Oberschenkel nahe der Hüte und drehte ihre Beine nach hinten, damit sie nicht nur mit dem Oberkörper sondern vor allem mit dem Becken arbeitete.

„Schaffst du es noch ein Stück tiefer?", fragte ich, als Jaspers aufmerksamen Blick sah.

„Klar, du weißt doch, ich kann mich verbiegen wie eine Brezel." Nur ich hörte den sarkastischen Unterton. Langsam nahm ich meine Hände von ihren Oberschenkeln und ich richtete sich seufzend auf.

„Willst du noch die Übung auf dem Boden machen?" Sie wollte schon abwehren, als ich ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Und damit Jasper um den Verstand bringen?"

Sie legte sich folgsam auf den Rücken, nicht ohne einen kurzen Blick auf Jasper zu werfen, der schnell woanders hinschaute. Sie streckte ein Bein gerade auf dem Boden, das andere zog sie gebeugt an den Brustkorb, um es dann zu strecken und weiter an ihren Oberkörper zu ziehen. Sanft drückte ich das Bein am Oberschenkel ihr entgegen, während ich ihr unteres Knie festhielt. Nach einigen Augenblicken wechselte sie das Bein, um im Hochkommen zu mir zu sagen: „Ok, jetzt bringen wir Edward zum Sabbern."

Als sie stand, bedeutete sie mir, mich hinzusetzten. Wir begannen mit der gleichen Übung wie sie. Allerdings hatte ich in den letzten Tagen Yoga gemacht und daher konnte ich mit ihrer Hilfe meine Stirn auf dem Boden ablegen. Mit etwas, nein eigentlich sehr viel Kraftanstrengung schaffte ich es mich so minimal vom Boden abzustemmen, dass man es nicht sehen konnte. So konnte ich allerdings die Beine von den Seiten nach hinten schließen und in die Kobra gehen. Dabei blickte ich Edward voll an, dessen Kinn diesmal die Bekanntschaft mit dem Hallenboden suchte. Entweder brauchte er bald eine Unterkieferstütze oder einen Freund für sein Kinn, denn so verzweifelt wie es nach neuen Bekanntschaften suchte, konnte das ja nicht lange gut gehen. Verrenkungen meinerseits wurden von dem schrillen Pfiff des Sportlehrers unterbunden_. Zum Glück._ Vielmehr wäre mir jetzt auch nicht mehr eingefallen.

„Jetzt noch mindestens dreißig Sit-Ups und ich will keine Klagen hören."

„Aber das ist doch unfair", konnte man meine Stimme ziemlich deutlich über das Gemurmel der anderen Schüler vernehmen. Ich biss mir zu spät auf die Zunge. Meine große Klappe würde mich auch an dieser Schule wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen, hoffentlich nicht bereits am zweiten Tag.

„Wer war das?" Verstecken brachte sowieso nichts, mehrere Schüler schauten mich bereits an.

Also stellte ich mich freiwillig. „Ich."

„Aha, sie sind doch eine von den Neuen. Warum bilden Sie sich ein, Sie müssten dazwischenrufen?"

„Weil es unfair ist", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. „Schauen Sie sich doch Emmett an", fuhr ich schnell fort, bevor er mich unterbrechen konnte. „Mit dessen Bauchmuskeln kann er mindestens zweihundert am Stück durchhalten. Oder Jasper, der schafft locker hundert, wenn nicht noch mehr. Selbst Edward, der zwar wie ein Spargeltarzan aussieht und dessen Bauchmuskeln unter seinem Schlabbershirt nicht beurteilen kann," _Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Edward hat Bauchmuskeln von hier bis New Mexico!_ „wird sicher mehr schaffen, als die meisten Mädchen."

„Du kannst meine Bauchmuskeln nicht sehen? Ich zeig dir gleich meine Muskeln."

„Na dann komm doch her, du Angeber."

„Ich bin also ein Angeber? Und was bist du, Ms Yoga?"

„Lieber Schlangenmensch, als eine wie Figur wie eine Bohnenstange." Bei dem Schlagabtausch waren wir unwillkürlich immer mehr aufeinander zugegangen, so dass ich meinen Kopf jetzt in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn anzuschauen.

„Ich schätze, ich schaffe mehr Sit-Ups als du, Bella." Er sprach meinen Namen italienisch aus, gab ihm aber einen Beiklang, so als ob er die Übersetzung des Namens für einen Witz hielt. (A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch einigermaßen vorstellen, was ich damit meine. Wenn nicht, na ich hatte eh mal vor, die Geschichte mit allen Betonungen vorzulesen, damit das Gefühl noch besser rüberkommt. *g*)

„Ha, das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht." Ich trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und atmete eine Wolke seines Duftes ein. WOW, den sollte er mal der Parfümindustrie zu Verfügung stellen, dann würde er ein Vermögen damit verdienen. Er roch nach Moschus, spritziger Zitrone und nach warmer Erde, auf die ein Sommerregen niedergegangen ist. (A/N: Nein Edward riecht nicht süß! Täte er das als Mensch, sollte er schleunigst zum Arzt wegen Verdacht auf Diabetes!) Edward lächelte überheblich. _Na warte, dir werde ich dein überhebliches Grinsen schon noch austreiben._

„Schluss damit. Alle machen jetzt dreißig Sit-Ups außer Ms. Swan und Mr. Cullen, die sich netterweise für ein Experiment zur Verfügung gestellt haben."

„Ach ja, haben wir?", sagte Edward und wir drehten uns beide gleichzeitig zu dem Lehrer um.

„Jap, ihr zwei werdet jetzt solange Sit-Ups machen, bis einer von euch aufgibt."

„Aber...", versuchte ich zu widersprechen, doch der Lehrer schnitt mir das Wort ab.

„Kein „aber" Ms. Swan, Sie können beweisen, dass eine Frau genauso viele Sit-Ups machen kann wie ein Mann und Sie, Mr. Cullen", er wandte sich an Edward. „Können Ms. Swan so zeigen, dass Sie kein Spargeltarzan sind. Also bitte, hinlegen und ach ja...", sagte er noch im weggehen. „Es wird die Motivation sicher steigern, wenn Sie sich dabei in die Augen sehen."

_Ok, das war mit Abstand der sadistischste Sportlehrer, den ich bisher hatte. Und ich hatte schon viele. Aber ich war ja auch selber Schuld, ich hätte meine Klappe halten und Edward nicht reizen sollen._ Seufzend setzte ich mich auf den Boden ihm direkt gegenüber. Meine Schuhspitzen berührten seine und wir begannen mit den Sit-Ups. Völlig synchron bewegten wir uns hoch und runter und begegneten uns immer am höchsten Punkt.

Die ersten zwanzig vergingen wie im Fluge, bei dreißig wurde es langsam anstrengend, nach vierzig mal hoch und runter, fingen meine Bauchmuskeln an zu schmerzen, nach fünfzig verwünschte ich mein loses Mundwerk. _Würde der Kerl denn nie aufgeben?_ Wenigstens sah sein Grinsen seit den letzten zehn mehr als verkrampft aus. Mein Gesicht musste die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen haben, aber im Moment kümmerte mich das nicht. Das Einzige, was zählte war, meine protestierenden Muskeln dazu zu bewegen, sich weiter zu kontrahieren.

„Gib auf!", brachte Edward mühsam durch die Zähne hindurch hervor.

„Niemals!", keuchte ich zurück.

„Weiter so Bella, du schaffst das." Emmett, Jasper und Alice hatten sich neben uns gehockt, während die anderen Schüler um uns herumstanden.

„Alle Mädchen zählen auf dich, Bells." _Toll, wie meine Schwester es immer wieder verstand, mich zu motivieren. Jetzt war der Druck ja auch schon gleich viel niedriger. Jetzt musste ich nicht nur mein Ego befriedigen._

„Bells?" Edward spöttischer Tonfall kam nicht ganz so gut rüber. Kein Wunder, da seine Atmung sehr flach ging. Ich wusste, eine Entscheidung musste bald fallen, ansonsten war ich der Schmach des Verlierens ausgeliefert. Eine List musste her.

„Hey Edward", brachte ich mühsam hervor. „Wann darf ich Tanya und dir eigentlich zur Hochzeit gratulieren?"

„Bitte, WAS?" Edward hielt perplex mitten in der Bewegung inne, während ich seelenruhig meine vollendete. Unser Lehrer sah es und erklärte:

„Wir haben eine Siegerin. Ms. Swan, sie haben unseren heimlichen Vizechampion bei den Sit-Ups geschlagen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Was war das mit Tanya?" Edward hatte meinen Arm gepackt und hinderte mich so am Aufstehen.

„Sie hat da mal so etwas erwähnt. Vielleicht hab ich mich auch verhört."

„Seit wann redest du mit Tanya?"

„Seitdem sie versucht, mich einzuschüchtern, weil ich mit dir rede. So und jetzt lass mich los", sagte ich ärgerlich zu ihm und schüttelte seine Hand ab. Emmett klopfte mir auf die Schulter, was mich beinahe wieder in die Knie gehen ließ.

„So jetzt stellt ihr euch hinter einander auf und bildet eine Reihe." _Warum musste unser Sportlehrer uns immer dann unterbrechen, wenn ich mich gerade über Edwards geschockten Gesichtsausdruck wundern wollte? Na ja, Erwachsene haben wohl nie ein besonders gutes Timing._

„Impliziert das Verb „sich hintereinander aufstellen" nicht schon, dass wir eine Reihe bilden?", murmelte ich in Emmetts Richtung, der seinem Bruder beim Aufstehen geholfen hatte.

„Edward, mach bitte vor, wie der Sprung richtig geht."

„Oh, ist Mr. „To sexy for my Shirt" jetzt auch Weltklasse Leichtathlet oder Gewinner der Olympischen Medaille?" _Juhu, der Sarkasmus hatte mich heute fest im Griff._

„Nein, eigentlich trainiert er nur das Wasserball- und das Basketballteam.", antwortete mir Jasper.

„Merde!" Jasper runzelte die Stirn angesichts meines Fluches.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich in das Team wollte, ich mir aber nicht denken kann, dass Edward mich nach dieser Aktion noch aufnehmen wird."

„Welches denn? Das Basketball- oder das Wasserballteam?", mischte sich jetzt auch Emmett in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Seh ich so aus, als ob ich einen Korb treffen könnte? Wohl eher nicht oder? Ich war in Phoenix immer schwimmen."

„Ach du warst schwimmen, das ist aber nett. Was hast du denn? Das Seepferdchen?" (A/N: Ich schätze mal, in Amerika gibt es so etwas auch.) _Ach Mist_, ich hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass Edward schon gesprungen war und nun neben mir stand.

„Ich schätze, ich kann schon ohne Schwimmflügel ins Wasser gehen. Besonders wenn so ein großer, starker Mann mich rausholt." Bei diesen Worten fuhr ich ihm über die Muskeln seiner Oberarme und leckte mir anzüglich über die Lippen.

„Du kannst ja mal zu einem unserer Trainings kommen, mal schauen, wie oft ich dich dann aus dem Wasser retten muss."

„Aber Bella ist in Phoenix als einziges Mädchen..." Ich unterbrach meine Schwester unsanft, in dem ich mich kurz aber kräftig auf ihren Fuß stellte. Es musste doch niemand wissen, dass ich in Phoenix im Wettkampfteam und im Wasserballteam der Schule gewesen war. Alice hatte Recht, im Wettkampfteam war ich das einzige Mädchen gewesen, während sie mich beim Wasserball tatkräftig unterstützte. Vielleicht hatte es auch daran gelegen, dass das Schwimmtraining zeitgleich mit ihrem Jazz-Dance-Kurs lag.

„Natürlich, ich komme gerne und lass mich von dir retten. Machst du auch „Mund zu Mund Beatmung" ?"

„Hören Sie auf zu quatschen und stellen sich verdammt noch mal in eine Reihe." Wir folgten dem Ruf und ich sah, dass ich nach Edward die Nächste war. _Also Augen zu und durch_.

Meiner Meinung nach hätte es schlimmer ablaufen können. Ich hätte z.B. stolpern und mit dem Gesicht auf der Matte landen können. Oder noch peinlicher: zehn Zentimeter davor. Ich war richtig stolz, ich hatte sogar die Drehung kurz vor dem Absprung hinbekommen, allerdings musste die Querstange drunter leiden, die hatte ich mit meinem Hintern zu Boden gerissen. Edward empfing mich feixend, auch die anderen verkniffen sich gerade noch so ein Lachen. _Schöne Freunde waren das!_

„Na, dein Sprung war gerade so anmutig wie der eines Rehs. Oder wie heißt das große, graue Tier mit dem langen Rüssel?" _Danke vielmals Edward!_

Alice schlug sich wie zu erwarten sehr gut. Sie schien über die Stange zu schweben. Auch Jasper hatte keine Probleme mit der Disziplin. Bei Emmett wackelte sie allerdings bedenklich, blieb aber zu seiner großen Freude liegen. Ich drehte mich missmutig wieder nach vorne in der Reihe und schaute den nächsten Rücken an_. Wunderbar, diese Muskulatur, kommt bestimmt vom Schwimmen. Wie sie sich unter dem T-Shirt abzeichnet. Mmmmmmmh lecker, wenn das Hemd noch eine Nummer kleiner wäre, könnte ich noch mehr sehen, nackt wäre natürlich am besten._ Mein Blick wanderte weiter hoch, doch falsch nicht Edward stand vor mir, sondern das lange, schwarze nach hinten gebundene Haar verriet mir, dass es Jacob sein musste. _Wo war dann Edward, er war doch eben vor mir gesprungen? Ah, er stand noch neben der Matte._

Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee und ich kicherte in mich hinein. Emmett direkt hinter mir fragte mich, was los sei.

„Nichts, nichts. Mir ist nur gerade eine Idee gekommen."

„Und die wäre?"

„Na für euch Jungs mag die Stellung ja nichts besonderes sein, aber für uns Mädels ist es doch interessant eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge zu haben, so von hinten!"

Emmett überlegte kurz und brüllte dann vor Lachen auf, als er meine Anspielung verstanden hatte.

„Alice deine Schwester ist große Klasse. Ich liebe sie jetzt schon."

„Danke Emmett, jetzt wird ihr der Ruhm zu Kopf steigen."

Ich hatte mich umgedreht und in Siegesmanier posierte ich vor den anderen. Dabei sagte ich ganz bescheiden: „Danke Fans, danke. Autogramme gibt es später."

Bevor ich mich, beziehungsweise meine Schwester, die ihr Gesicht in der Hand verbarg, noch weiter blamieren konnte, gongte es zum Ende der Schulstunde und damit auch zum Ende des zweiten Tages.

„Hey, ich hab gesehen, du bist heute Morgen mit dem Fahrrad gekommen, soll ich dich mitnehmen?", sprach mich jemand an. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und erkannte Jacob.

„Gerne, aber wie komm ich dann morgen wieder hier her, das Fahrrad wird wohl kaum in deinen Kofferraum passen."

Er lachte. „Zu mal ich keinen habe. Ich fahr dich morgen wieder hier hin. Wir treffen uns dann am Parkplatz. Ich bin der Kerl mit dem Motorrad." _Ach deshalb keinen Kofferraum. Na denn, du Kerl mit einem heißen Knackarsch, _beim Gang in die Kabinen hatte ich eine Frontalansicht,_ wenn du jetzt noch eine heiße Maschine fährst, dann wird ich Samstag bei unserem Treffen im Kino sicher ein paar andere Dinge anstellen, als bloß den Film zu schauen_.


	8. Samstag

**Samstag**

_Ich sah in sein hämisch grinsendes Gesicht und hätte ihm am liebsten eben dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. _

„_Lass meine Schwester in Ruhe", knurrte ich ihn an. Ich wusste nicht, was er ihr gegeben hatte, aber es musste etwas Stärkeres als Alkohol gewesen sein, sie war eindeutig nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig._

„_Warum sollte ich? Der Spaß hat doch gerade erst angefangen!" Er hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und drückte sie fester an sich. Niemandem würde es besonders auffallen, wenn sie gemeinsam die Party verließen. Man würde sich nur denken, dass er wieder eine abgeschleppt hätte. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen, Alice war nicht sie selbst._

„_Lass sie los. Du willst sie doch gar nicht, nimm mich an ihrer Stelle." Den letzten Teil flehte ich fast._

„_Warum sollte ich sie nicht wollen?"_

„_Sie hat keine Erfahrung."_

„_Genau das finde ich anziehend." Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Ihr meinen Stempel aufzudrücken und dabei der Erste zu sein, was meinst du, wie geil mich das macht?"_

„_Wenn du ihr das tust, wirst du es bereuen." Meine Stimme zitterte vor Wut und Angst._

„_Ach, was willst du machen, um mich davon abzuhalten?" Er beugte sich nach vorne und ich konnte seine Bierfahne riechen. Doch er war nicht so sehr betrunken, dass er nicht wusste, was er tat._

„_Alles."_

„_Wirklich alles?" Er zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und beugte sich weiter vor, um mir seine schmierigen Lippen auf meinen Mund zu drücken. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher und ich schloss die Augen. Ich würde seine Zudringlichkeiten tolerieren und auch alles andere, was später passieren würde, wenn wir das Haus verließen, solange meine Schwester außer Gefahr war. Sein Mund stoppte kurz vor dem meinen und ich schluckte, um den Ekel zu unterdrücken. _

„_Ich nehme trotzdem deine Schwester, sie einzureiten wird mir eine Freude sein." Bei diesen Worten brannte mir eine Sicherung durch. Ich griff nach Alice Arm, um sie an mich zu ziehen. Da er plötzlich losließ, musste ich auf einmal Alice Gewicht alleine tragen. Daher war ich auch nicht auf das vorbereitet, was von ihm kam. Hart traf mich seine Faust am Kinn. Mein Kopf ruckte herum und für einen Moment sah ich rote Sternschnuppen vor meinen Augen explodieren. _

„_Niemand, wirklich niemand, nimmt mir etwas weg, was ich will", zischte er mir zu. Ich langte hinter mich, um etwas zu finden, das ich als Waffe verwenden konnte. Meine tastenden Finger schlossen sich um eine Schere. Ich packte zu und stieß sie so fest zu, wie ich konnte. Meine Wut füllte jede Faser meines Körpers aus und ließ mich nicht mehr klar denken._

„_Niemand, wirklich niemand fasst meine kleine Schwester an", fauchte ich in sein verblüfftes Gesicht. _

_Auf einmal änderten sich die Bilder: Überall war Blut, es spritze, es floss, es umgab mich, ich ertrank in einem See aus Blut. Ich wollte schreien, doch das Blut drang in meinen Mund. Etwas zog mich nach unten. Wo war Alice? Ich hatte Angst, Panik steig in mir hoch. Ich sah nichts anderes als rote Flüssigkeit. Meine Lungen schmerzten und ich schnappte panisch nach Luft, doch anstatt der ersehnten Luft füllten sich meine Lungen nur weiter mit Blut._

_Alice, hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. Mein letzter Gedanke war bei ihr. Sie sollte das hier nicht so tragisch nehmen. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass Sterben so schmerzhaft wäre. Irgendwo in weiter Ferne rief eine Stimme meinen Namen. Nein, ich wollte nicht sterben. _

Ich schrie noch einmal laut auf und fand mich senkrecht sitzend in meinem Bett wieder. Die Tür ging auf und Alice kam herein.

„Wieder ein Albtraum?" Ich fuhr mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und nickte nur schwach.

„Derselbe wie immer?" Sanft nahm sie mich in den Arm. Wieder nickte ich nur. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Nichts. Es geht schon wieder. Geh am besten wieder ins Bett und schlaf noch etwas."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Klar. Ich werde etwas Lesen und dann wieder schlafen." Ich versuchte fröhlich zu klingen.

„Wirklich?" Sie klang nicht sehr überzeugt. Aber ich schickte sie zurück ins Bett. Alice hatte ihre eigenen Albträume, sie brauchte sich nicht auch mit meinen zu beschäftigen. Ich schaute auf den Wecker, vier Uhr morgens. Schlafen würde ich jetzt eh nicht mehr können. Also warf ich die Decke beiseite und zog mir einen Sport-BH, einen Pullover und eine Jogginghose an. Mit den Schuhen in der Hand schlich ich zur Hintertür. Ich wollte Charlie nicht begegnen, wenn er mir verboten hatte, nach acht Uhr draußen zu joggen, war er von einer Runde um vier Uhr sehr wahrscheinlich auch nicht begeistert. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich jede Nacht von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde, wenn ich mich vorher nicht beim Joggen auspowern konnte. Aber dann hätte ich ihm erklären müssen, warum ich Albträume bekam. Das wiederum würde dazu führen, dass er mich entweder zu einem Seelenklempner schicken oder mich jeden zweiten Tag auf Drogen oder ähnliches filzen würde. Nein, er würde genau wie Mum nie von dieser Sache erfahren. Alice hatte mir versprochen zu schweigen und auf sie konnte ich mich verlassen.

Auf der Hintertreppe schnürte ich mir die Schuhe zu. Die ersten Meter waren ungewohnt, aber so langsam fand ich meinen Rhythmus. Wenn mir früher jemand gesagt hätte, ich würde beim Laufen abschalten können, dann hätte ich ihn für bekloppt erklärt. Aber es stimmte wirklich. Laufen hatte mich aus dem Loch von vor anderthalb Jahren geholt, es hatte mir die Therapie ersetzt, die ich eigentlich gebraucht hätte. Das und Alice Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal seit dieser seit dieser Zeit bekamen ihre Augen wieder den alten Glanz und das war Jasper zu verdanken. Sie hatte sich in eine Affäre nach der anderen gestürzt, aber nie hatte es ihre Augen erreicht.

So wie es sie schmerzte, zuzusehen, wie ich mit Kerlen umging, niemanden vertraute, genauso schmerzte es mich, wenn ich es sah, dass sie sich schon wieder an ein Arschloch weggeworfen hatte. Der Schmerz in ihren Augen, wenn sie begriff, dass Schluss war, wurde nur von ihrer Angst übertroffen, dass ich mir noch mal etwas antun könnte. Egal was ich plante, Alice besaß ein Gespür dafür, was meine Absicht war. Es war manchmal schon beängstigend, seine kleine Schwester mitten im Zimmer stehen zu haben, die behauptete, dieser oder jener Kerl sei nicht gut für mich oder dieser oder jener Plan würde nicht funktionieren.

Nur in ihre eigene Zukunft schien sie nicht „sehen" zu können. Wie viel Leid wäre ihr dann erspart geblieben. Aber mit Jasper schien es dieses Mal anders zu laufen. Beide nahmen sich Zeit sich kennen zu lernen. Besser gesagt, meine Schwester war schüchtern wie noch nie in seiner Gegenwart. Das erstaunte mich. Richtig süß war der gestrige Tag gewesen. Alice hatte genau wie ich heute ein Date, allerdings nicht mit Jasper, sondern mit dem seltsamen Typen vom Schulhof. Diese Niete hatte sie bei „vier gewinnt" gezogen. Jasper war richtig gehend eifersüchtig geworden, als Alice ihm in der Mittagspause gestanden hatte, dass sie mit einem fremden Kerl ausgehen würde. Natürlich hatte er versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber seine zusammengebissenen Zähne, seine angespannte Stimme hatten mir alles verraten, was ich wissen musste. Er war bis über beide Ohren in meine Schwester verliebt, aber trotzdem würde er sie zu nichts drängen, sondern ihren eigenen Weg gehen lassen und einfach hoffen, dass dieser zu ihm führt. Das war genau das, was Alice brauchte, einen Ruhepool in ihrem doch oft so aufgeregten Leben.

Heute Abend würde ich mich mit Jacob treffen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was der Abend bringen würde. Obwohl ich mich mit Jacob gut verstand, hielt er mich auf Abstand. Vielleicht war das auf meine Freundschaft mit den Cullen Geschwistern und Jasper zurückzuführen. Allerdings verwirrte mich Edwards Verhalten noch viel mehr. Mal knutschte er in meiner Anwesenheit mit wechselnden Barbiepuppen, ein anderes Mal war er aufmerksam, um im nächsten Augenblick einen typischen Edward Spruch abzulassen.

Die Musikstunde am Mittwoch war so ein Fall gewesen. Nicht, dass ich völlig unmusikalisch war, Renée hatte mich dazu gezwungen, nach drei Jahren Blockflöte zwei Jahre Klavierunterricht zu besuchen, außerdem konnte ich die einfache Tonleiter, Notenlesen bereitete mir keine Schwierigkeiten, den Takt fand ich immer, nach zehn Jahren Tanzausbildung auch kein Wunder, aber bei Gesang oder theoretischer Musikanalyse versagte ich völlig. Und ein musikalisches Gehör besaß ich auch nicht, wie mir der Musiklehrer beweisen musste. Nach dieser Begebenheit würde Musik zu meinem absoluten Hassfach werden.

_Ohne Alice setzte ich mich auf den einzigen freien Platz, der neben Emmett war. Er verwickelte mich so gleich in ein Gespräch über den Spanischunterricht. Anscheinend hatte ich zugestimmt, ihm sowohl in Mathe als auch Spanisch Nachhilfe zu geben. Ich konnte mich zwar nicht daran erinnern, aber warum eigentlich nicht. Solange es nicht Französisch war! Zumindest nicht bei Emmett! Unser Lehrer, Mr. Smith, verlangte sofort eine Vorstellung vor der ganzen Klasse von mir. Meine Laune sank um mindestens zehn Grad. Was sollte ich denn groß erzählen? _

„_Mein Name ist Isabella Marie Swan. Meine Mutter ist von Forks und meinem Vater abgehauen, als ich drei Monate alt war. Sie hat meine Schwester von einem anderem Mann bekommen und eine Blitzhochzeit in Vegas hinter sich. Sie hatte mehr Liebhaber als ich Finger an zwei Händen, genauso oft sind wir umgezogen. Vor zwei Jahren hatte ich einen Zusammenbruch, meine Schwester hat Angst, ich könnte mir etwas antun und bis jetzt hatte ich nur Pech mit Kerlen._ _Ich werde nächstes Jahr aufs College gehen, um endlich mein eigenes Geld verdienen zu können." _

_Na, das wohl kaum. Ich hatte meine Erzählung auf das Umziehen und meine Pläne für die Uni beschränkt. Alles andere ging niemanden etwas an. Um meine Stimmung weiter zu senken bat Mr. Smith Edward an den Flügel, der neben der Tafel stand. Dort musste er einen Ton anschlagen und danach einen Akkord spielen. Nun forderte er die gesamte Klasse auf, zu bestimmen welcher Ton im Akkord der zuerst angeschlagene Ton war. Ein paar konnten die Frage sofort beantworten, da drunter waren auch Em und Jazz._

„_Spielst du ein Musikinstrument?", zischte ich Emmett zu._

„_Ja. Meine Mutter hat darauf bestanden, dass Edward und ich von klein auf Musikunterricht bekamen. Ed spielt allerdings besser als ich. Und du?"_

„_Ich leider nicht. Ich hab mich nie für Klavierspielen begeistern können und meine Mutter kann sich nicht so lange auf eine Sache konzentrieren, um mich weiter zu motivieren."_

„_Ms. Swan, da Sie sich so angeregt mit Mr. Cullen unterhalten, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie das hier alles schon können. Wären Sie also bitte so freundlich und würden sagen, wo der Ton im Akkord vorkommt?"_

„_Auch wenn Sie mich jetzt für unhöflich halten, aber ich kann das nicht." Was sollte ich groß um den heißen Brei herumreden. Der Typ mochte mich nicht, also konnte ich eh nichts mehr reißen._

„_Was können Sie nicht?", fragte mich der Lehrer konsterniert._

„_Ihnen sagen, welcher Ton im Akkord derjenige ist, den Edward einzeln gespielt hat." _

_Er schnaubte arrogant durch die Nase. „Sie können nicht. Heißt das Sie wollen nicht?"_

„_Ich will schon, aber ich habe das noch nie gemacht."_

„_Dann ist jetzt der richtige Augenblick dafür. Kommen Sie nach vorne und stellen Sie sich mit dem Gesicht zur Klasse neben den Flügel und dann hören Sie genau hin." I_

_ch merkte wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde. Emmett schaute mich mitleidig, Jasper aufmunternd an, Edward dagegen hob seinen Kopf nicht, sondern sah stur auf die Tasten. Er spielte mir mehrere Tonfolgen vor, aber ich musste jedes Mal den Kopf schütteln. Ich konnte noch nicht mal erkennen, ob er mir extra leichte oder extra schwere Akkorde vorspielte. Mein Lehrer sah immer triumphierender aus, wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Mamakomplex und hatte generell Probleme mit Frauen. Ich fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand und starrte stur geradeaus._

„_Heißt das, Sie verweigern die Mitarbeit?", fragte er jetzt richtig gehässig._

„_Nein, ich verweigere auf keinen Fall die Mitarbeit. Ich kann es einfach nicht sagen." _

„_Das ist Ihre letzte Chance, sonst schreibe ich Ihnen eine Sechs (A/N: oder das amerikanische Pendant dazu) für die mündliche Mitarbeit für das nächste halbe Jahr auf."_

‚_Verdammt, der Kerl will mich fertig machen.' Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber mir gingen zu viele Dinge im Kopf umher, immerhin stand mein Stipendium für Yale, Harvard oder Dartmouth oder einer anderen Eliteuniversität auf dem Spiel. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas auf und ich runzelte die Stirn._

„_Kannst du den Akkord noch einmal spielen, Edward?", bat ich ihn. Er wiederholte ihn und irgendetwas stimmte einfach nicht. „Der ist disharmonisch. Dein letzter Ton ist im Verhältnis zu deinem ersten zu hoch." Ich wandte mich um und Edward schaute mich verblüfft an._

„_Woher weißt du das? Du hast doch die andere Aufgabe nicht geschafft."_

„_Ich kann die Töne nicht isolieren, ich höre den Akkord als Ganzes. Daher kann ich nur sagen, ob der Akkord stimmig ist oder nicht. Welchen Akkord hast du gespielt?" Er machte den Mund auf, doch ich unterbrach ihn sofort. „Zeig ihn mir", forderte ich ihn auf. „Wenn du mir seinen Namen oder die Noten sagst, kann ich mir darunter nichts vorstellen." Ich trat neben ihn und schaute auf seine schlanken, langen Finger, welche über der Tastatur schwebten. Den Lehrer blendete ich völlig aus. Er spielte die drei Töne, nahm dann seine Hände von den Tasten und schaute mich von der Seite an. Ich beugte mich etwas nach vorne und spielte die Töne noch einmal für mich. Ich probierte etwas herum, bevor ich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es den Akkord überhaupt gibt und wahrscheinlich hab ich gerade sämtliche Tonarten und Theorien verletzt, aber meiner Meinung nach klingt es jetzt besser", lächelte ich ihn vorsichtig an. Auch sein Gesicht verzog sich zu seinem schiefen Lächeln._

„_Den Akkord gibt es wirklich nicht. Sie sollten den Ton benennen und nicht an dem Akkord herumfuschen. Sie haben damit ihre Aufgabe nicht gelöst. Ihre Sechs ist Ihnen sicher", ließ sich der Lehrer hinter mir vernehmen. Mein Gesicht wurde kalkweiß und sofort tomatenrot, wie ich an der plötzlichen Wärme feststellen konnte. Selbst Edward schaute geschockt, anscheinend hatte auch er nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet._

„_Es stimmt, den Akkord gibt es wirklich nicht", sagte er leise. „Aber so, wie du ihn gespielt hast, klingt er besser", fügte er hinzu und zu unserem Lehrer gewandt: „Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Bella Nachhilfe gebe und Sie wiederholen die Aufgabe in zwei Monaten noch einmal. Wenn sie das wirklich noch nie gemacht hat, dann ist das unfair, denn wir allen üben das bereits seit drei Jahren mit Ihnen." _

_Jetzt war es an mir, ihn überrascht anzuschauen. ‚Edward Cullen will mir, Bella Swan, helfen? Geht vielleicht die Welt unter? Oder bin ich hier bei der versteckten Kamera?'_

„_Warum sollte ich diesem Vorschlag zustimmen, Mr. Cullen?"_

„_Weil ich Ihr bester Schüler bin, Mr. Smith." ‚Na eingebildet bist du ja gar nicht!'_

„_Ich gebe Ihnen zwei Wochen."_

„_Sechs Wochen."_

„_Drei Wochen."_

„_Vier Wochen."_

„_In Ordnung. Setzen Sie sich, Ms. Swan." ‚Gott, jetzt werde ich beziehungsweise meine Leistung verschachert. Aber wenigstens habe ich eine Chance, keine Sechs zu bekommen.'_

Meine Unterschenkel begannen zu schmerzen, die Milchsäuregärung hatte eingesetzt. Allerdings wollte ich noch nicht nach Hause, aber joggen konnte ich bald nicht mehr. Eine Runde Schwimmen wäre jetzt schön. Aber die einzige Schwimmhalle, die mir spontan einfiel, war die Schule. Ich lenkte meine Schritte in Richtung Schule, um fünf Uhr an einem Samstagmorgen würde keiner außer mir auf diese bescheuerte Idee kommen.

Ich zückte meine Dietriche, welche an meinem Schlüsselbund hingen und von den meisten Menschen für Klimperstäbe gehalten wurden. Nach etwas Herumprobieren sprang das Schloss der Tür zur Schwimmhalle auf. Ich war eindeutig aus der Übung gekommen, immerhin hatte ich ganze drei Minuten für ein einfaches Schloss gebraucht. Natürlich hatte ich keine Schwimmsachen eingepackt, aber Unterwäsche tat es zur Not auch. War ja schon mehr als das, was die meisten Menschen am Strand trugen.

Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl, völlig alleine in dem Becken zu tauchen. Das Wasser kräuselte sich leicht, als sich wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Zum Glück hatte ich einen Sport-BH an, daher gab es den bekannten Bikini-Effekt nicht, wenn alles bei einer zu plötzlichen Bewegung herauspurzelt.

Langsam zog ich meine Bahnen. Beim Schwimmen konnte ich noch besser nachdenken als beim Joggen. Ich hatte mich gestern zum ersten Mal, seitdem wir hier waren, in aller Ruhe mit Alice unterhalten können. Natürlich hatte ich sie über Jasper ausgequetscht.

Zuerst wollte sie nicht mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Alleine das hatte mich neugierig gemacht, meine Schwester hatte mir noch nie etwas verheimlicht, wenn es um einen Kerl ging. Aber ich hatte alles aus ihr herauskitzeln können, wortwörtlich.

„_Alice, wenn du mir nichts sagen willst, dann werde ich zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen müssen." Ich saß auf dem Schreibtischstuhl, während auf dem Bett Platz genommen hatte. Sie schaute hinunter auf ihren Schoß und knetete die Hände weiter._

„_Was soll ich denn sagen?"_

„_Arrgh." Mit einem Schrei stürzte ich mich auf sie und begann sie zu kitzeln. Sie japste nach der Luft und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch ich war stärker und so gab sie schon nach einiger Zeit auf._

„_Gut, gut, ich sag dir alles." Vor Lachen konnte sie kaum reden._

„_Warum nicht gleich so?" Ich setzte mich wieder, diesmal neben sie und nahm ihren Hasen in den Arm. Ich hatte ihr diesen Hasen geschenkt, als ihr Vater gestorben war. Damals hatte ich behauptet, er wäre von ihm. Er hätte auch an ihren Geburtstag gedacht, der am gleichen Tag war, wäre er nicht so zugedröhnt gewesen. Aber das wusste Alice nicht und es muss noch viel Wasser die Lethe hinunterfließen, bis ich ihr dies erzählen würde. _

„_Also" forderte ich sie zum Sprechen auf, während ich Hase's Ohren zwischen den Fingern hindurch zog._

„_Bella, ich glaub, ich mag ihn." Aus ihrer Stimme war jeder Schalk verschwunden._

„_Das hast du bisher bei jedem gesagt." So einfach ließ ich sie nicht davon kommen._

„_Aber diesmal ist es mir ernst." Ich konnte sie kaum verstehen, so leise sprach sie. _

„_Willst du mir sagen, dass du deinen Seelenpartner gefunden hast, das fehlende Stück zu deinem Herzen, dass du ihm mit Haut und Haaren verfallen bist, dass du für ihn bis an das Ende der Welt gehen würdest?"_

„_Nenn mich kindisch, einfältig oder was weiß ich, aber alles trifft zu und noch so viel mehr."_

„_Gut"_

„_Was? Nicht mehr?" Sie schaute mich überrascht an._

„_Nein."_

„_Keine Vorwürfe? Keine Gardinenpredigt"_

„_Nein", sagte ich schlicht. „Ich denke, du bist alt genug und oft genug hereingefallen, dass du weißt, wer dir gut tut. Und Jasper tut dir gut, das sehe ich in der Schule. Ich mag vielleicht an den ganzen Seelengegährtenquatsch nicht glauben, aber Jasper ist bereit, dich auf Händen zu tragen, das reicht mir. Natürlich würde ich mir wünschen, wenn du ihn erst in Ruhe kennenlernen würdest. Aber diese Rede habe ich schon so oft gehalten, dass du sie wahrscheinlich auswendig kannst. Wann ist dir denn aufgegangen, dass du dir nichts sehnlicher wünschst, als Mrs. Alice Whitlock-Hale zu werden?"_

„_Im Sportunterricht", gab sie zögernd zu._

„_Aha, und wie kam es dazu?"_

„_Na, alle Jungen haben dich beobachtet als du die Dehnübungen gemacht hast, er auch, aber er hat dich nicht mit den Blicken ausgezogen wie die anderen. Das gab schon mal einen Pluspunkt. Und dann bei den Sit-Ups hat er mir gesagt, dass er Frauen bewundert, die so sportlich wären wie ich und ob es mir etwas ausmachen würde, wenn er mich jeden Tag zur Schule abholen würde, er hätte Angst, mich in dem Truck fahren zu lassen. Seine Besorgnis hat mich gerührt und er hat mich für Samstag zum Kaffee eingeladen. Er war richtig traurig gewesen, als ich ihm heute wegen dem blöden Date von „Vier gewinnt" absagen musste." Sie schaute mich wütend an._

„_Hey gib nicht mir dafür die Schuld, dass du dich für diesen schmierigen Kerl entschieden hattest."_

„_Aber dafür sehe ich ihn am Sonntag. Er meinte, ein unverfänglicher Kaffee am Sonntagnachmittag sei das Richtige für ein erstes Date."_

„_Bist du sicher, dass der Kerl nicht schwul ist?" Alice schlug mir spielerisch auf den Arm._

„_Hey, stimmt doch. Seine Haare sind immer perfekt frisiert, seine Hosen sehr eng und er will dich nicht beim ersten Date flachlegen."_

„_Er lässt sich Zeit, mich in aller Ruhe kennen zu lernen. Und seit wann sagst du „nein" zu einem Knackarsch in einer engen Jeans?" Ich schaute sie gespielt empört an._

„_Alice, wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten?" Ich achte nur auf die inneren Werte."_

„_Jaja, zumindest die Werte, die innerhalb der Jeans aufbewahrt werden."_

„_Genau." Wie aus einem Mund lachten wir laut los. _

Apropos knackiger Hintern und innere Werte. Edwards Rückansicht war auf gar keinen Fall von schlechten Eltern. Schon geriet ich ins Schwärmen. Ich würde gerne einfach mal über seine Bauchmuskeln streichen und sehen, wie seine Brustwarzen sich vor Erregung zusammenziehen, wenn ich über sie puste. Dann würden wir doch mal sehen, ob er seine coole Haltung noch lange auf Recht erhalten konnte.

Natürlich war Jake auch einen zweiten Blick wert. Hatte er mich doch am Mittwoch mit seinem Motorrad nach Hause gefahren und am anderen Morgen wieder abgeholt. Mit ihm auf dem Motorrad zu sitzen, sich an ihn zu schmiegen und dafür auch eine gute Entschuldigung zu haben, war eine völlig neue Erfahrung. Seinen muskulösen Rücken würde ich auf jeden Fall gerne mal ohne T-Shirt oder Pullover sehen.

Edward oder Jake? Edward oder Jake? Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, beide reizten mich auf andere Art. Edward, mit dem ich spielen konnte und der mit mir auf einer Ebene war und Jacob, der mich ganz natürlich behandelte. Jeder hatte seine Vor- und auch seine Nachteile. Edwards großer Nachteil war sein Status als Playboy. Immerhin hatte ich mir nach der Sache von vor zweieinhalb Jahren geschworen, mich nie mehr mit so einem Kerl einzulassen, nicht mal für ein One-Night-Stand. Jake wiederum schien noch seiner Freundin hinterher zu trauern und kam nicht aus seinem Schneckenhaus heraus. Bei ihm musste ich vorsichtiger vorgehen und mich natürlicher geben.

Ich drückte mich am Beckenrand hoch und ging zu der Stoppuhr, die an der Wand hing. Ich wollte ein paar Sprints üben, daher stellte ich die Uhr einfach an und stieg auf den Startblock. Als der Zeiger wieder die Sechzig erreicht hatte, sprang ich mit einem Startsprung ins Wasser. Die erste Bahn schwamm ich Delphin, die zweite Rücken, die dritte Brust und in der letzten holte ich beim Kraulen noch mal alles aus meinem Körper raus. Ich schlug mit der rechten Hand an die Wand und mein Kopf ruckte hoch zur Uhr, doch ich hatte vergessen, dass ich ohne Brille nur schlecht sehen konnte und die Schwimmbrille, die ich in der Umkleide gefunden hatte, glich zwar den Brechungsindex unter Wasser aber nicht an Land aus. Vielleicht hatte ich deshalb die Gestalt am Rande des Beckens vorher nicht gesehen. Erst als sie mich ansprach und näher kam, konnte ich sie erkennen.

„Das war noch nicht olympiareif, aber für ein Mädchen gar nicht mal so schlecht. Warum warst du nicht beim Schwimmtraining am Mittwoch?" Edwards Stimme hätte ich überall wieder erkannt und seine Haarfarbe war nicht gerade unauffällig.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich ihn, während ich mir die Schwimmbrille aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen."

„Ich schwimme."

„Das sehe ich. Aber wie bist du hier rein gekommen?" Sein Mienenspiel konnte ich leider nicht entziffern, dafür hatte er sich nicht weit genug vorgebeugt.

„Durch die Tür?" _Man war dieser Kerl schwer von Begriff._

„Aber die ist abgeschlossen." _Schnellmerker._

„Und wie bist du rein gekommen?"

„Ich bin vielleicht der Kapitän der Wasserballmannschaft. Ich habe einen Schlüssel. Du dagegen nicht."

„Das stimmt wohl. Willst du jetzt mit mir weiter diskutieren oder kann ich noch was schwimmen?"

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Wettkampf? Wenn ich gewinne, sagst du mir, wie du die Tür aufgemacht hast."

„Wer sagt, dass du gewinnst?"

„Ich bin noch nicht so ausgepowert und ich bin der Beste." _Klar, gar nicht eingebildet!_

„Na das werden wir ja sehen, schwimm dich erst mal ein, so kalt willst du doch nicht starten." Und als er etwas erwidern wollte, fügte ich hinzu: „Oder bist du bei meinem Anblick schon heiß genug?"

„So toll siehst du ja auch wieder nicht aus." Mir blieb bei diesem Spruch die Sprache weg. _Was bildete sich das Arsch eigentlich ein?_

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben", sagte ich zuckersüß, als ich meine Stimme wiederfand, während ich innerlich brodelte. _Na warte, das gibt Rache!_

In voller Angebermanier sprang Edward kopfüber ins Becken. Natürlich kraulte er die Bahn und natürlich war an seinem Schwimmstil nichts auszusetzen. Er war schnell, selbst wenn er jetzt beim Einschwimmen vor mir angab, war er immer noch ein starker Gegner. Ich musste für Chancengleichheit sorgen, sonst verlor ich meine erste Wette gegen Edward Cullen und die Konsequenzen standen einfach außerhalb meiner Vorstellungskraft. Ich dümpelte etwas im flacheren Wasser umher, bis Edward zu mir getaucht kam und sich vor mir aufbaute.

„Na, sind wir wieder erholt?"

„Na, dann sind wir endlich heiß?", antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage. Wie zufällig fuhr ich mit meiner Hand über seinen Brustkorb und wanderte über seine Bauchmuskeln weiter in südlichere Gefilde.

„Da geht aber noch einiges", meinte ich nach einem prüfenden Kontrollgriff an seine Badehose. Neckend strich ich mit dem Finger immer wieder über die größer werdende Beule.

„Was tust du?" Edwards Atem beschleunigte sich und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stärker als zuvor.

„Nichts." War meine unschuldige Antwort. Ich konnte die Spitze seiner Erektion nun gut fühlen und neckte sie mit meinem Zeigefinger. Mit der anderen Hand zeichnete ich jeden seiner Muskelstränge nach.

„Du versaust meine Aerodynamik", brachte er mit einem kleinen Aufkeuchen hervor.

„Ich sorge nur für etwas Chancengleichheit", hauchte ich in sein Ohr, während ich an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Auf einmal ließ ich meine Finger von ihm und presste im Vorbeigehen meine Hüfte an seine pochende Mitte.

„Was soll das?" Erschrocken riss Edward die Augen auf.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest einen Wettkampf zwischen uns beiden", meinte ich lachend.

Herausfordernd langsam stieg ich die Leiter hoch und hört wie Edward scharf die Luft einzog. Tja, ich hätte vielleicht erwähnen sollen, dass ich weiße Unterwäsche trug und meine Rückseite so nah vor Augen zu haben, ließ ihn nicht unbeeindruckt.

„Kommst du nicht raus?", fragte ich und drehte mich um, als er immer noch im Wasser verweilte. Edwards Gesicht lief puterrot an.

„Ich kann nicht", stieß er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch.

„Ach, hast du ein Zelt?", zog ich ihn auf. „Wenn du nicht hochkommen willst, dann hab ich wohl den Vorteil eines Startsprungs." Er schien mit sich zu ringen und kam schließlich doch zum Beckenrand. „Was ist eigentlich, wenn ich gewinne?", wollte ich von ihm wissen, während ich auf ihn wartete.

„Such dir was aus." War seine lapidare Antwort. Er musste sich seines Sieges sehr sicher sein, wenn er mir die freie Wahl ließ.

„Eine Woche Abstinenz. Keine Matratzenakrobatik, kein Petting, kein Französisch und auch keine Küsse. Eine Woche lang lebst du abstinent", erläuterte ich ihm meine Bedingungen. „Ach und selber Hand anlegen ist auch verboten", sagte ich mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, bevor ich mich zum Startblock begab.

Endlich kam Edward auch aus dem Wasser und im Gegensatz zu den meisten Jungs trug er keine Badeshorts, sondern noch die gute alte Badehose und so ganz war seine Erregung noch nicht abgeflaut, wie ich deutlich erkennen konnte. Nachdenklich biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, wie gerne würde ich jetzt meine Finger an sein Bündchen legen und ... _Stopp Bella! Du hast einen Wettkampf zu gewinnen, konzentriere dich gefälligst. _

„Du zählst den Countdown."

„Gut. Dann also vier Bahnen Lagen. Wir beginnen mit Delphin." Er nickte nur, gleichzeitig stellte er sich auf die unterste Stufe des Startblocks und drückte sich seine Schwimmbrille fest gegen die Augen. _Hoffentlich geht meine nicht beim Startsprung verloren, damit würde ich wertvolle Zeit einbüßen. Edward war zwar geschwächt, aber nicht vollends besiegt._

Bei meinem „Auf die Plätze" stiegen wir auf die eigentliche Plattform. Bei dem Wort „Fertig" nahmen wir Aufstellung ein. Meine Finger fassten das Plastik des Startblockes fester, ein Adrenalinschub durchfuhr mich, oh wie ich dieses Gefühl kurz vor dem Wettkampf vermisst hatte, wenn noch alles offen ist; ich wollte gewinnen und ich wusste, ich konnte es auch.

Während ich „Los" brüllte, stieß ich mich ab und landete drei Meter weiter im Wasser. Ich tauchte einige Beinschläge lang und drückte mich dann mit den Armen nach oben. Ich verschwendete keinen Blick an Edward, läge er vorne würde das nur meine Kraft schwächen und wäre ich vorne, würde ich vielleicht auch nachlassen. Es gab nur noch mich und das Wasser um mich herum. Bei der dritten Bahn fing meine Lunge an zu schmerzen. Ich war kurze Sprints nicht mehr gewöhnt und außer Joggen machte ich seit dem Tief vor anderthalb Jahren keinen Ausdauersport mehr regelmäßig. Bei der letzten Bahn versuchte ich meine allerletzten Reserven aus mir heraus zu holen. Ich riskierte einen kleinen Blick zur Seite und stellte fest, dass es ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen war. Da waren auch schon die letzten zehn Meter, noch fünf, noch drei, ich hielt die Luft an und kraulte ohne Atemzuholen. Ich schlug mit dem linken Arm an die Wand und blickte sofort zu Edward, der zeitgleich mit mir den Kopf aus dem Wasser hob.

„Unentschieden", keuchte er.

„Ich will das Beweisfoto sehen", erwiderte ich ebenso atemlos wie er.

„Du bist eine starke Gegnerin", meinte er anerkennend. „Was ist jetzt mit unserer Wette?"

„Ich sage dir nicht, wie ich hineingekommen bin und du brauchst nicht abstinent zu sein." Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst. Verdammt, ich hatte beinahe gegen Edward Cullen verloren.

„Sei nicht böse. Du bist besser geschwommen, als jeder Junge aus unserem Schwimmteam." Er drückte sich am Beckenrand empor und reichte mir die Hand. Zuerst überlegte ich, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Nicht um ihn etwas auszuwischen, nein ich hatte einfach die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ich besser alleine aus dem Becken herauskam. Wenn man mir helfen wollte, stellte ich mich meist so ungeschickt an, dass aufgeschürfte Knie das harmloseste war, dass ich davon behielt.

„Nun komm schon. Sei nicht beleidigt." Edward beugte sich noch ein Stückchen tiefer zu mir.

„Ich bin nicht beleidigt. Ich versuche nur den besten Weg zu finden, wie du mich herausziehen kannst, ohne dass ich mir den Arm auskugel oder meine Schienbeine an den Kacheln entlang schrammen", gab ich mit einem Seufzen zu. Er zog eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Vertrau mir, ich mach das schon etwas öfters."

Ich lachte trocken auf. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber ich bin etwas schwerer, als deine normalen Eroberungen."

Plötzlich schoss seine Hand vor und umschloss mein Handgelenk. Mit einem Ruck zog er mich aus dem Becken, bevor ich mich irgendwie wehren konnte. Doch er hatte nicht meinen Schwung gerechnet, so landete ich an seiner Brust und wir stolperten gemeinsam ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Du bist leichter, als du denkst." Er löste seine Hände von meinen Handgelenken und strich die Arme entlang bis zu meiner Taille.

„Danke", flüsterte ich. Seine unerwartete Nähe war mir unangenehm zugleich erregend. Ich wollte nichts lieber, als meine in seinem Nacken verschränken und sein Gesicht zu meinem hinunterziehen. Doch stattdessen drückte ich meine Hände gegen seine Brust und schob ihn ein Stück von mir weg.

„Ich gehe jetzt lieber. Charlie wird bald aufwachen und ich möchte ihm nicht so früh begegnen. Wir sehen uns Montag in der Schule." Mit sichtlichem Bedauern ließ er mich frei und ich konnte zu dem Umkleiden gehen.

„Warte", rief er mir zu. Als ich mich umdrehte, segelte mir ein Handtuch entgegen. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du heute Morgen daran gedacht hast, als du spontan die Schwimmhalle mit deinem Dietrich aufgeschlossen hast."

Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft. „Du wusstest es?" Er nickte bloß. „Aber warum hast du dann den Wettkampf vorgeschlagen?" stotterte ich.

„Weil ich wissen wollte, wie gut du bist." Damit wandte er sich zur Jungsumkleide und sagte im Weggehen: „Wasserballtraining ist mittwochs von 16Uhr30 bis 18Uhr. Ich zähle auf dich." Damit ließ er mich verdattert in der Schwimmhalle stehen.

_Arrgh... dieser Kerl schaffte es immer wieder, mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen ... Arrgh_!


	9. Kino mit Jake und andere Probleme

Viel Spass beim Lesen und vielen Dank an Angeloi für die ganz schnelle Korrektur!

**Kino mit Jake und andere unerwartete Probleme **

**- Part 1 - **

_Gott, es war keine gute Idee, sich noch mal hinzulegen._ Meine Zunge klebte am Gaumen und ich hatte Kopfschmerzen. Noch müder als heute Morgen um vier Uhr, schwankte ich ins Badezimmer.

_Willkommen unter den lebenden Leichen!_ Begrüßte mich mein Spiegelbild. Meine Haare hatten sicher eine Party ohne mich gefeiert und meine dunklen Augenringe zusammen mit der Blässe meiner Haut hätten jeden Vampir neidisch gemacht. Vielleicht würde mich das warme Wasser etwas entspannen.

Leider brauchte der Boiler immer etwas, bis das Wasser kuschelige 42°C Betriebstemperatur erreicht hatte. Unterdessen putzte ich mir die Zähne nur auf einem Bein stehend. Ich konnte mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, aber mein Spiegelbild sagte eindeutig zu mir, dass ich so aussah, als ob ich Bundgee-Jumping mit dem Nähseil in die Toilette gemacht hätte. Ich streckte meinen Spiegelbild im Gehen die Zunge raus.

_Jetzt sprach schon mein Spiegelbild mit mir!_ Und dabei hatte ich nichts genommen. Ich musste grinsen, vielleicht machte mich ja Edwards Anblick high. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf meine Schultern und entspannte die Muskeln. Langsam begann ich meine Haare mit Edbeershampoo einzushampoonieren und danach meinen Körper mit dem Schwamm einzuseifen. Meine Gedanken schweiften zurück zum heutigen Morgen.

Er war doch von mir beeindruckt gewesen, das hatte ich ganz klar an seinen Reaktionen oder an den Reaktionen seines besten Freundes gemerkt. Ihn aber in der Badehose zu sehen, war das frühe Aufstehen wert gewesen. Wie er sich mit der Hand durch seine eh schon zerzausten Haare fuhr und sie dadurch noch mehr durcheinander brachte. Wie die Wassertropfen über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper gelaufen waren. Ich seufzte auf und meine Hand begann sich selbstständig zu machen. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich das Funkeln in seinen grünen Augen und das schiefe Lächeln, mit dem er mich um den Verstand bringen konnte. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Oh ja, Edward machte eine gute Figur in meinen heißen Träumen. Meine Hand war kurz davor ihr Ziel zu erreichen, da klingelte es unten an der Tür. _Mist, verdammter!_

„Alice, da ist jemand an der Tür!" rief ich aus der Dusche. Doch niemand reagierte, es klingelte noch einmal.

„Alice" brüllte ich jetzt beinahe_. Verdammt, nie ist sie da, wenn man sie braucht._ Ich stellte das Wasser ab und wickelte mich in das erstbeste Handtuch, das ich fand. Leider bedeckte es nur knapp meinen Po, aber da musste ich nun mit leben.

Mit tropfnassen Haaren lief ich die Treppe hinunter, leider übersah ich dabei die letzte Stufe und krachte ungebremst gegen die Tür. _Na, wenigstens konntest du dein Handtuch festhalten_. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie es ausgesehen haben musste, wie ich mit der Backe an der Tür klebte. Ich riss die Türe auf.

„Wer zum Henker klingelt hier?" Vor mir stand Emmett und grinste mich an. „Ach, du bist es Emmett. Was willst du hier?"

„Ich wünsch dir auch einen schönen Tag, mein Sonnenschein."

„Was machst du hier?" Verzweifelt versuchte ich mit der linken Hand mein Handtuch oben zusammen zuhalten, während der dämliche Stoff nicht nachgeben wollte, als ich ihn mit der rechten Hand hinunterzog, damit Emmett keinen Einblick auf mehr als meine Oberschenkel hatte.

„Begrüßt du jeden an der Tür in so einem Aufzug?" Am liebsten hätte ich das dämliche Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht geschlagen_. Ruhig Bella, solche Gefühle sind Emmett gegenüber nicht nett. Er kann ja nichts dafür, dass du von einem Albtraum aufgeweckt, von seinem Bruder fast besiegt und jetzt auch noch spärlich bekleidet vor ihm stehst, was dir übrigens mehr als peinlich ist, was du ihn aber nicht merken lassen möchtest. Immerhin hast du einen Ruf zu verlieren. Was grinste der immer noch so blöde? Ach ja, er wartete auf eine Antwort._

„Nur gute Freunde der Familie", antwortete ich schnippisch. „Was machst du denn hier so früh am Morgen?" Wiederholte ich meine Frage.

„So früh am Morgen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue skeptisch in die Höhe. „Bella, es ist elf Uhr und wir waren zu Mathe verabredet. Hast du das etwa vergessen?"

„Nein, nein", log ich schnell. Natürlich hatte ich es völlig vergessen. „Dann geh doch schon mal vor, in die Küche. Immer den Gang geradeaus durch und ich zieh mir schnell was an." Obwohl es nur Emmett war, wollte ich trotzdem schnell aus dieser peinlichen Situation herauskommen.

„Und warum kann ich nicht mitkommen in dein Zimmer?", fragte er mich mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„Ach Emmett." Ich seufzte. _Was sollte ich nur mit ihm machen?_ „Weil du nicht weißt, wo mein Zimmer ist, du daher hinter mir die Treppe hochsteigen müsstest und ich mich nicht mit dir in einem Raum umziehen möchte. Du musst ja nicht jedes Detail von mir kennen."

„Und was wäre, wenn ich nicht schauen würde?"

„Bist du ein Mann oder Memme?"

„Ein Mann natürlich, was denkst du denn?" Emmett schaute gekränkt.

„Siehst du, selbst wenn du im Zimmer ganz gentlemanlike die Augen geschlossen halten würdest, könntest du doch beim Treppenaufstieg einen Blick riskieren." Langsam wurde mir kalt, um mich herum hatte sich eine Pfütze gebildet. Ich zeigte mit dem Arm in die Richtung der Küche und er ging brummelnd an mir vorbei. Am Fuß der Treppe drehte ich mich um.

„Was ist denn nun los?" fragte ich ihn. (A/N: Das fragt die Autorin sich auch!)

„Nichts, nichts."

„Emmett, was hast du dir in deinen nicht vorhandenen Bart gemurmelt?"

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du Edward auch in die Küche geschickt hättest."

„Gesetzt den Falles, dass Edward vor der Tür an deiner Statt gestanden hätte und ich genau wie jetzt nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihm entweder die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen, mir so viele Klamotten angezogen, wie es nur geht und ihn mit genügend bewusstseinerweiterten Mitteln vollgepumpt, dass er über den Anblick keine Witze reißt, oder ihn vergisst und es unter Halluzinationen abtut. Oder ich hätte ihn hineingezerrt und auf dem Küchentisch vernascht."

„Und warum ziehst du die zweite Möglichkeit nicht auch bei mir in Betracht?" Wohin sollte dieses Gespräch bitte noch führen? (A/N: Das würde die Autorin auch von ihren Figuren gerne wissen!)

„Emmett, willst du etwas von mir?"

„Nein." Wieder ein Tick zu schnell. Trotzdem beschloss ich es als Verneinung aufzufassen und nichts hinein zu interpretieren, was nachher gar nicht da war. Ich wollte keinen guten Freund verlieren, bevor die Freundschaft richtig angefangen hatte.

„Gut, dann reg dich auch nicht künstlich darüber auf, warum ich nicht das Handtuch vor dir werfe." Er runzelte die Stirn über die Formulierung und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

„In der Küche also."

„Jap, in der Küche. Zu Trinken ist im Kühlschrank und Gläser auf dem Abtropfgestell neben der Spüle."

Ich zog mich so schnell an, wie ich konnte, ich wollte Emmett ja nicht unnötig warten lassen. Um Aufwand zu sparen, entschied ich mich für die praktische Jeans-T-Shirt-Kombination, meine Haare drehte ich mit einem Handtuch zu einem Turban.

„Ich kann das nicht." Emmett schob frustriert sein Buch und sein Heft von sich.

„Was kannst du nicht?" Ich bemühte mich um einen geduldigen Tonfall, was mir allerdings nicht gelang.

„Das alles hier."

„Emmett, wenn du mir nicht genau sagst, was du nicht kannst, kann ich dir nicht helfen."

„Ich versteh das einfach nicht."

„Die Theorie oder die Anwendung?"

„Beides."

„Ok, die Theorie kann ich dir auch nicht erklären. Aber ich kann dir zeigen, wie man sie anwendet." Ich begann noch mal, um, wie ich hoffte, ihm mit anderen Worten die Mathematik am Beispiel zweier Aufgaben näher zu bringen. Danach arbeitete jeder still für sich weiter.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ..." Emmett schaute mich vorsichtig an. Ich seufzte lautlos auf, aber immerhin hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er es nicht könnte. „Meinst du, da könnte 3 herauskommen?" Ich runzelte die Stirn und blätterte zurück bis zu dieser Aufgabe.

„Jap, das Ergebnis stimmt. Und du hast behauptet, du könntest es nicht."

„Naja, ich kann es auch nicht." Spielerisch schlug ich ihm auf den Arm.

„Ach Emmett. „Ich kann das nicht!" heißt „Ich will das nicht!". Du musst dir immer sagen: ich kann, ich will, ich muss. Das hat mir mein Schwimmlehrer eingepaukt und ich halte mich heute noch dran, wenn ich auf dem 5-Meter-Turm stehe."

„Warum?"

„Ich hab leichte Höhenangst und alles, was höher als drei Meter ist, lässt Panik in mir hochsteigen." Da ich ein Blitzen in seinen Augen sah, sagte ich sofort: „Wehe, du erzählst es Edward." Anscheinend hatte ich nicht einschüchternd genug geklungen, denn das Blitzen verschwand nicht. Sofort bereute ich, Emmett etwas von mir verraten zu haben. Normalerweise war ich vorsichtiger, ja verschlossener und vertraute mich niemanden an. Doch bei Emmett fühlte ich mich einfach wohl.

„Keine Bange, ich werde dich nicht verraten und jedermann sagen, dass du auch Schwachstellen hast. Aber du musst mir diesen kleinen Triumph gönnen."

„Ich hab viele Schwachstellen, doch die meisten kann ich kontrollieren." Mein Magen knurrte und ich sah bei einem Blick auf die Uhr, dass Charlie bald zum Mittagessen kommen würde.

„Magst du mit uns Essen?"

„Wenn es dir keine Arbeit macht."

„Ich wollte Lasagne kochen. Charlie, ich meine, Dad kommt bald vorbei und ich hab selber Hunger. Es macht mir also nicht mehr Arbeit, besonders da ich nicht weiß, ob Alice mitisst."

„Wo ist sie eigentlich? Ich hab sie heute noch nicht gesehen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich seit heute Morgen um vier Uhr morgens auch nicht mehr."

„Was hast du denn um vier Uhr morgens gemacht?" Emmett räumte unsere Sachen vom Tisch und ich stellte Schüssel und Brettchen und Lebensmittel auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und daher bin ich laufen gegangen."

„Aha." Emmett sagte nichts mehr und ich fragte mich, ob er heute schon mit Edward geredet hatte. Ich begann die Zwiebeln zu schälen und da ich heute eine Brille statt meiner Kontaktlinsen trug, heulte ich wenige Augenblicke später auch schon Rotz und Wasser.

„Soll ich das für dich machen?", bot mir Emmett seine Hilfe an.

„Danke, geht schon." Ich wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Allerdings hätte ich das doch besser lassen sollen, denn jetzt brannten meine Augen noch schlimmer.

„Na komm schon." Emmett entwendete mir sanft das Messer und schob mich ein Stück beiseite.

„Ich kann das selber", protestierte ich schwach.

„Ich weiß, aber du brichst dir keinen Zacken aus der Krone, wenn du mich dir helfen lässt. Warum fragst du nie um Hilfe?"

„Niemand bietet sie mir an."

„Doch, ich gerade."

„Aber ich kann das auch alleine." Emmett gab sich mit meiner Antwort nicht zufrieden. Ich drehte mich zum Herd und erhitzte etwas Öl in einem Topf. „Außerdem habe ich erfahren, dass man nichts umsonst bekommt. Für jede Hilfe, um die ich bitte, wird eine Gegenleistung eingefordert", flüsterte ich so leise dem anbratenden Hackfleisch entgegen, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er mich verstanden hatte. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme von hinten um mich und ich sah Emmetts Händen, die die Zwiebeln von dem Brettchen zu dem Fleisch gaben. Sein Kinn legte er auf meinem Kopf ab. (A/N: Ok, die Autorin ist sich bewusst, dass Bella eben noch einen Handtuchturban hatte. Sie hat das Tuch beim Lernen abgelegt.)

„Ich verlange nichts von dir, außer deine Freundschaft und absolute Ehrlichkeit."

„Bist du dann auch ehrlich zu mir, Emmett?"

„Natürlich." Ok, dann würde ich das jetzt ein für alle Mal klären. Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

„Willst du etwas von mir?" Jetzt hielt ich die Luft an.

„Das hast du doch eben schon gefragt." Emmetts Stimme klang verwundert.

„Ja, aber ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort. Immerhin sind es deine Hände, die auf meinem Bauch liegen." Emmett lachte laut und befreit auf.

„Stören sie dich?", fragte er glucksend.

„Nein, sie irritieren mich nur. Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage." Er löste eine Hand von meinem Bauch und schaltete die Herdplatte kleiner. Dann drehte er mich in seinen Armen um und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich will wirklich nichts von dir. Ehrlich! Aber ich flirte gerne mit dir. Erstens hast du eine interessante Art, zweitens macht es Edward verrückt und drittens muss ich bei dir nicht befürchten, dass du mich darauf fest nagelst. Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist, dann lass ich es sein."

„Nein, es ist nicht unangenehm. Ich hab mich halt nur gefragt, was du für Hintergedanken hast."

„Gar keine."

„Gut." Er zog mich an sich und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Er roch gut und es war lange her, dass ich mich bei einem Kerl so wohl und geborgen gefühlt hatte. „Du hattest wohl lange kein Mädchen mehr, wenn du schon deine beste Freundin angräbst."

Er schlug mir spielerisch auf den Hinten.

„Und du musst wohl lange keinen Kerl mehr gehabt haben, wenn du mit mir flirtest."

„Du unterschätzt deine Wirkung auf Frauen."

„Und du deine auf Edward."

„Apropos Edward, warum sollte er denn eifersüchtig sein?"

„Weil du die Erste bist, die ihn nicht mit offenen Armen empfängt."

„Eher mit offenen Beinen." Ich schaute hoch und sah, wie er einen Lachanfall unterdrücken musste. „Ich sollte weiter nach dem Essen sehen, sonst gibt es nur Papier und Wasser."

„Na, solange keine Matheformeln drauf stehen." (A/N: Halleluja, die Autorin freut sich, dass ihre Figuren endlich das gemacht haben, was sie wollte. Wehe, sie laufen ihr noch einmal davon!)

Die weiteren Vorbereitungen verliefen mit leichtem Geplänkel. Seitdem die Situation zwischen uns beiden geklärt war, waren wir wie ausgewechselt.

„Wüsste ich nicht, dass ihr nur gut befreundet seid, könnte ich auf falsche Gedanken kommen", ließ sich auf einmal Alice von der Tür vernehmen.

„Und auf welche Gedanken würdest du kommen?"

„Woher weißt du, dass wir nur befreundet sind?", fragten Emmett und ich gleichzeitig.

„Erstens, ich weiß es einfach. Ich habe so eine Vorahnung, dass du nicht der Mann bist, mit dem Bella glücklich wird." Ich verdrehte die Augen, Alice bildete sich ein, in die Zukunft schauen zu können. Klar, wenn sie das konnte, dann konnte Edward bestimmt Gedanken lesen.

„Und mit wem werde ich nun eine Fußballmannschaft bekommen und alt und grau und faltig werde?", wollte ich spöttisch wissen. Sie runzelte die Stirn: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, es könnte Edward oder auch Jake werden. Beiden scheinen sich für dich zu interessieren und du dich auch für sie."

„Toll, wie beruhigend, dass ich heute Abend kein Date mit einem Jungen sondern mit meinem vielleicht Verlobten haben werde. Da fühle ich mich gleich viel besser."

„Ähm, wenn ich auch noch etwas einwerfen darf, Bella hat doch eben gefragt, auf welchen Gedanken du kommen würdest, wenn ich der Traum der schlaflosen Nächte deiner Schwester wäre."

„Emmett, Schatz, du bist der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächste."

„Ach, Bella. Du wärst meine Traumfrau, wenn diese nicht anders aussehen würde."

„Genau das meine ich. Ihr benehmt euch wie ein altes Pärchen", meinte Alice.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Mausi." Widersprach Emmett.

„Du hast Recht, Hasi" stimmte ich ihm zu.

„Bella, Alice, seid ihr zu Hause?"

„Ja, Dad." _Wer sonst? Ein Einbrecher würde sich doch kaum melden!_ Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es so spät war und Charlie bereits das Haus betrat. Ich brauchte nicht die Küche zu verlassen, um zu wissen, was er tat, ich hatte ihn in der letzten Woche so oft immer die gleichen Tätigkeiten ausführen sehen.

Zuerst würde er seine Jacke an den Haken neben der Türe hängen, dann seinen Pistolengurt darüber hängen - aus Reichweite der kleinen Kinder. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber vielleicht entlud er ihn auch noch. Als ob ich eine 9-Millimeter nicht innerhalb einer Minute auseinander nehmen und wieder zusammenbauen könnte. In meinen besten Zeiten hatte ich weniger als 5 Sekunden für das Laden und Entladen gebraucht. Auch ein Sturmgewehr hatte mir noch nie viele Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Das Beste aber war, dass ich das Ganze auch noch im zugedröhnten Zustand konnte. Aber sollte mein Vater besser nicht wissen, genauso wenig, wie meine Fertigkeiten mit dem Messer.

„Charlie, äh Dad." Ich hatte mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, plötzlich einen Vater zu haben, außer James natürlich. „Wir haben heute Besuch beim Mittagessen."

„Ach ja?" Ich wusste nicht, wie Charlie reagieren würde, wenn ich „Männer-Besuch" hätte. Jetzt stand er schon in der Küchentür.

„Guten Tag, Chief Swan", grüßte Emmett Charlie.

„Hallo. Du bist doch einer der Cullen Brüder."

„Stimmt, Sir. Ich bin Emmett. Ich habe mit ihrer Tochter Mathe für die Schule geübt."

„Und ich habe ihn zum Essen eingeladen, das ist doch in Ordnung?" Ich wollte Charlie nicht direkt um Erlaubnis fragen, er sollte sich aber auch nicht überfahren fühlen.

„Kein Problem. Was gibt es denn zu essen?"

„Lasagne und für dich, Alice habe ich extra die Béchamel-Sauce ohne Sahne sondern mit Frischkäse gemacht. Außerdem gibt es noch eine Portion Spinat-Lachs-Lasagne von gestern."

„Danke." Emmett schaute ich fragend an. „Alice ist doch auf Diät", sagte ich zu Emmett. Jetzt war sein Gesichtsausdruck noch verwirrter. „Frag nicht", antwortete ich nur. Mit einem Klingeln beendete der Backofen alle weitere Fragen.


End file.
